JTeens: Coming of the Portal Masters
by D.J. Scales
Summary: Skylands is in danger from the Darkness after Kaos destroys the Core of Light and the JTeens are the only hope. With the Help of Master Eon's two Portal Master assistants and the Skylanders Skylands may have hope. Follows the Events of Skylanders Spyro's Adventure
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or the Skylanders Series. If I owned either then this would be a movie and not a video game. Warning this has swearing in the story so if you don't like it then I suggest you turn back right now. I had this idea in my head for a bit so I decided to go with this new story and get it off my chest with permission from StellaMagic and JumperCable2 for the encouragement. This is for you guys and to all those who red my stories in the past. Thank you for Lighting a Fire in my heart again.

JTeens: Spyro's Adventure

The Beginning

An elderly man wearing a sash with the eight elements of Skylands and blue robes holding a staff was standing at the balcony of a stone temple overlooking a green dome that sent a beam of light in the sky. This was Master Eon, a wise and kind portal master who for generations led the Skylanders into battle. Master Eon was watching the temple and the area around it for signs of trouble. Even though it was a peaceful day he could sense that there was a sign that trouble could come at any given moment.

"Master Eon. Master Eon.", a pair of twin voices said. One sounded tomboyish and the other sounded feminine.

"Rose, Sara." Eon said still looking at the core of light though from the tone of their voices he could tell they had bad news for him. "I take it you were observing the next portal masters as usual."

"Yes master Eon." One of the twin voices said. Eon turned to see Rose and Sara, a pair of 19 year old twin girls that looked like a cross between Jessica Simpson and Eva Mendes right down to their hair colors which were brunette blonde. The two girls were curvy and attractive in all the right places thanks to their genetics and their great training.

Rose had brown eyes with a shade of blue to them and blue streaks in hair tied into a pony tail and wore a pair of black shorts, a midnight blue t-shirt with stars on the front and back with comets on the sleeves on the sleeves. She wore a black jacket with a picture of the crescent moon on the back reflecting how she had power over the Moon and the Darkness.

Sara had red shaded brown eyes and red streaks in her hair tied into braided pig tails and wore a white dress skirt with a red shirt that had the sunlight patterns on the front and back as well as solar patterns on the sleeves of the jacket. Sara also wore a white jacket with a picture of the sun reflecting her power over the Sun and the Light.

The twins themselves also had a secret of their own. They were the last living descendants of an ancient civilization that understood the connection between magic and technology and were also the last living heirs to that civilization as the new Queens.

"Yes we were master Eon." Sara said, "And frankly we've seen there ready for the task of leading the Skylanders into battle."

"Which at this rate may come soon," Rose said, "And we've also been observing their friends as well as their enemies."

"I know." Eon said. "And I also know you two weren't happy with what you saw lately."

"You got that right." Rose said, "Master Eon why not let us return to Earth and help Colleen, Strikemaster Ice, Cody, and Chrissie overthrow the Popular Posse of Magus High already."

"Rose is right. You said and I quote," Sara added before using her magic to summon a recording of the exact word Eon said in their last conversation, '_I have seen what both of you have seen and I have seen some stuff which I don't like. I may have patience but what the one called Stacey and her group have done is disgraceful, disgusting and disciple beyond measure._'

Sara ended the recording on that before speaking up. "And now that you remember what you said why not just let us use our magic against the Popular Posse to throw them in juvie, boarding school, expel them from Magus High or boot camp and be done with it?"

"Believe me I'd love to let you two visit the next portal masters again and help with their problems. And I do agree with what I just said earlier about Popular Posse as you call them" Eon sighed sadly before adding with a serious tone. "But you both must understand that magic cannot be used for personal gain. Even if the ones you're using your magic against deserve it. And besides if you two stepped in your friends would never learn to stand on their own and would grow dependent upon you."

Before the twins could say anything else dark clouds appeared in the area and as if on cue a purple dragon with orange wings and a tan stomach and orange horns on his head appeared next to a violet colored dragon with six horns on her head.

"Master Eon." The Purple Dragon said, "Rose, Sara. What's wrong? Is the Darkness back?"

"That would be the case Spyro." The violet dragon said to the purple dragon now identified as Spyro, "In case you haven't figured it out by now."

"Relax Cynder." Rose said, "I'm well aware that you've felt the darkness before and what it can do. I also have power over the Darkness as well and I'm alright."

"Besides we're close to the Core of Light." Sara reminded, "The Darkness can't do much of anything here."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that you fools." Said a booming voice and from the dark clouds emerged a sinister flying fortress and from the fortress a giant floating head of a bald sorcerer with tattoos on his face appeared before them.

"Kaos." Rose hissed, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"And your head is pathetic." Sara added, "Try getting something called lotion."

"What?" Kaos screamed as the scene shifts to Kaos actually being a short guy wearing black robes, "My head is awesome I tell you! Fear it! Fear my giant floating head!"

Back outside more the group wasn't afraid of Kaos' giant floating head at all.

"How have you returned," Eon asked, "I thought I banished you to the outlands years ago."

"That was your biggest mistake old man." Kaos sneered, "You forget that the outlands is where the darkness is at its strongest. I have spent years of training mastering my powers waiting for the day where I can take my revenge upon you. And you're so old and weak now Eon there's nothing to stop me from destroying the Core of Light and Ruling Skylands as tis emperor."

"You and what army you schmuck?" Rose yelled to Kaos and as if on cue Kaos summoned a whole host of trolls, Cyclopes, and Drow.

"You just had to ask didn't you Rose?" Spyro said as the twins got ready for battle.

"We beat these guys before and we'll be them again." Sara said, "Attack."

The Twins leapt down from the balcony and charged into battle with Spyro and Cynder following them as they took to the sky along with five other dragons. The first looked like a red and orange Phoenix/Dragon hybrid that spat fire at some of the enemies. The Second was gray and had a unicorn horn on her head as she shot rainbows and clouds at the drow. The third dragon was wearing a mechanical suit and fired lasers at the enemy while three other dragons appeared on the field.

The first of the three dragons resembled a brown dinosaur with rock hard skin and a mace for a tail that he was using to bash enemies enemies while the second resembled a large blue gecko wearing a diver's suit and was zapping enemies with his lightning breath. The Third looked like he was raised among plants as his powers pertained to using watermelons to smash the enemies.

Soon more Skylanders joined the battle such as a flaming knight in a suit of armor, an axe wielding voodoo wielder, a shark that swam through the dirt, a gremlin with two golden guns shooting at the ememies, a crab with a golden mace flatting the drow, an elf with two blades using ninja skills on the enemies, a sorceress in a black dress firing skulls at the trolls and a griffon letting a screech at the enemies.

Kaos' army was numerous and vast but not very smart and were getting their asses handed to them.

"Glumshanks." Kaos called as a troll in a vest and pants appeared beside him, "What's going on?"

"Well I worked out the scene and we're getting our asses kicked." The troll said showing a picture of the Skylanders kicking Kaos' minions' asses.

"That does it!" Screamed Kaos' big head outside the castle, "Prepare to feel the wrath of my ultimate weapon. Release the Kraken!"

"That guy's been watching too much Clash of the Titans!" Rose laughed as they defeated the last of Kaos' minions.

"You think?" Sara giggled as the Skylanders joined in the laughing.  
"I mean release the HYDRA!" Kaos' big head screamed again and an ominous shadow of a hydra appeared. Master Eon teleported the twins and the Skylanders to the temple interior at once.

"Master Eon why are we running away?" Rose said.

"We can't fight that monster." Eon said, "We don't have the strength to defeat it and it's the same monster that destroyed the other portal masters."

On cue a shaking sound appeared as the Hydra began to attack the Core of Light.

"Eon now would be a good time to get the backup we've been telling you about." Sara said as Hydra continued its attack.

"Agreed Rose and Sara." Eon said as he began to open a portal to Earth, "Take the Skylanders to the new Portal Masters at once. Hugo!"

"Yes Master Eon?" A mole wearing a green jacket with books in the backpack appeared attention.

"Take this scroll and await the twins at the Shattered Islands." Eon instructed handing Hugo a Scroll.

"Master Eon." Hugo said, "Sending Rose and Sara to Earth with the Skylanders now will drain all your strength. You need more time to recover."

"I'm aware of the cost and I'm well aware I don't have my full strength but we don't have a choice." Eon said with tears in his eyes as he began to open the portal with what little power he had left.

"We won't fail you Eon." Spyro said as he the Skylanders and the twins jumped through the portal just as the last attack of the Hydra destroyed the Core of Light and with it Eon.

Meanwhile the Twins were taking the Skylanders through space heading to Earth. They could see that with the Core of Light destroyed all of Skylands could cover the entire planet. They both knew that the fate of Skylands rested in their hands as well as the hands of the four new portal masters.

**Next Time on JTeens Spyro's Adventure: **

**The Twins and the Dragon Skylanders meet up with the JTeens and inform them of the new task as Portal Masters. **

"_So you're portal masters huh?" Drago asked, "Any chance we can see a demonstration of your powers." _

"_Already on it." Rose and Sara said in unison as they used their powers to turn Stacey and her girl gang into hideous witches with green skin pimples, pointy noses and claws and turn Mikey into cross between a literal human sized baboon and a gorilla. _

"_I'm convinced." Ice said pleased as what he saw happen to the Popular Posse. "I'm gonna like having the twins around."  
_

"_So am I." Chrissie added as the twins took pictures and sent them to Sophie for her website but the JTeens didn't know this yet._

**Will the JTeens rise to the Occasion or will they fall like Master Eon before them. Read and Review to find out. **


	2. The New Portal Masters

Disclaimer: I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Skylanders. I don't own Colleen, Cody, Chrissie, Stacey, Mikey, Wanda, Nikki, or Chelsea. They are owned by StellaMagic who has given me permission to use them for this story. To better understand them go and read the JTeens Series to figure out what I mean.

JTeens Spyro's Adventure

The New Portal Masters

It was a lovely Friday morning. The JTeens were at school getting ready for classes as they spoke about what's been happening so far.

"I'm glad that float is finally done." Ice said, "Now we don't have to worry about my bratty sister and her cruel crowd ruining this moment."

"Same here." Drago added, "Can you believe she said all those things about dragons. Somebody needs to teach her a lesson."

"Bai Tsa already tried doing that." Hsi Wu reminded, "And she ended up doing double dish duty because of it for two weeks."

Colleen looked like she was in deep thought as her friends were discussing about how Bai Tsa tried to pay Stacey out during the school elections.

"A penny for your thoughts Colleen?" Cody asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Colleen said trying to wave it off.

"Colleen I've known you for too long now that you won't have a reason for saying something like that." Chrissie said. "Now what's the matter?"

Before Colleen could answer a snobby looking voice spoke up.

"Colleens head is filled with too much hot air like yours is looser." Sneered a snobby feminine voice.

"More like too much smoke clogging her brain cells." Sneered another voice, a male voice.

"Here we go again." Groaned Ice as Stacey Mikey and the Popular Posse walked up mouthing up to them as usual.

"Well what do we have here it's the looser brigade." Wanda taunted as usual.

"At least we're not stupid enough to let our grade fall like you." Chrissie shot back.

"Shut up you geek." Stacey snapped, "At least we're top of the line and high class not bottom of the barrel losers like you."

Before Chrissie could retort the bell rang and Nikki snarled back at them.

"You got lucky you geeks." Nikki hissed, "But next time you won't be so fortunate."

On cue the posse left for class as the JTeens discussed the recent exchange as they headed off to their own classes unaware that they were being watched. Rose and Sara had been using an invisibility spell to observe what just happened. They had seen everything and were pretty pissed off.

"Did you see those brats?" Rose snarled referring to the Popular Posse, "it's been a year since we went to school here and the bullying has gotten worse. I thought four years of being the Queens of Magus High would've changed that."

"Yes I saw it." Sara replied before adding with a sigh, "And it seems things haven't change a bit. I thought that when we ruled as the Queens of Magus High the bullying would quiet down. But it seems to have gotten worse since we left."

"Guess it's time for us to return as the Penthouse Queens of San Francisco huh sis." Rose suggested, "Thank goodness Principle Ramsey let us pay a visit since were alumni and we were the top of the class graduates."

"I know that but let's remember why we're here." Sara reminded, "We're here to recruit the JTeens to help us save Skylands from Kaos and the Darkness."

Rose nodded and they went to go find the JTeens while observing some of their memories with the Dragon Skylanders that could fly were flying overhead outside the school while the ones that couldn't were walking around the school grounds outside observing what was going on through magic mirrors the twins gave them. The twins only had enough power between to return only 8 Skylanders to normal size in this world thanks to the magical creatures that lived here.

At lunch break the JTeens had met up again by the bleachers to discuss what was going on. So far Chrissie, Colleen and even Sophie had their heads dunked into their own food by Stacey and her posse as usual.

"My god this is getting worse." Colleen sighed, "I know the Posse hates us but I didn't think they'd take it this far."

"What did you expect from that brat?" Drago said with a sigh comforting Colleen as best as he could. "What else can we do?"

"Its times like this I wish our old friends were here." Chrissie sighed much to the confusion of Drago, Cody and Hsi Wu.

"Old friends?" Cody asked, "What are you talking about?"

"The Thompson Twins." Ice said as he explained about the twins "They're the only ones capable of humiliating the Popular Posse where it really hurts."

"Rose was a tomboy and she was great at sports like soccer and basketball." Colleen said continuing the explanations. "Sara was a girly girl and she was great at gymnastics and dancing. Both of them were also at the top of their class and they liked to hang out with us. Even though we were only middle school students and they were high school students."

"Its nice to know you still remember us Colleen." Called a familiar voice and there stood Rose and Sara flanked by Spyro, Zap, Drobot, and Whirlwind on Rose's right side while Cynder, Sunburn, Camo, and Bash stood on Sara's left side.

"Rose, Sara," Colleen called as she went and hugged the twins. "Long time no see."

"Long time no see as well Colleen." Sara smiled as she and Rose hugged their old friend. "So what's been going on lately?"

"And before you say anything we're well aware of the existence of magic." Rose added. "So go ahead and tell us everything."

So the JTeens told the Thompson Twins everything that had been happening from when the Goblins arrived to the recent Awgwa fiasco as Hsi Wu was looking at the twins with hearts in his eyes.

"And that's pretty much what's been happening." Chrissie said.

"I'm not surprised." Rose said, "And I'm also not surprised that Sophie and her mother don't talk at all considering that her mom prefers looking out for a brat over her own daughter."

"If we had it our way we'd beat some sense into Fiona." Sara said calling Sophie's Mom by her first name. "And frankly we do but that's not why we're here. We need your help. Our home world is in danger."

"Danger from what?" Ice asked and the twins explained everything that happened in the world Skylands from Kaos attacking to destroying the Core of Light.

"So let me get this straight you're portal masters and you have magic powers too huh?" Drago asked, "Any chance we can see a demonstration."

Before Rose and Sara could say anything a familiar laugh was heard and Stacey and the Popular Posse appeared again.

"Well well if it isn't the looser patrol again." Stacey sneered, "Now we'll finish what we stared earlier."

"Yeah right you little skank." Sara sneered back before insulting Stacey, "I've seen better outfits in a barging bin than what you're wearing."

"YOU!" Stacey shouted seeing the Thompson twins, "You humiliated me and my friends each time you visited."

"You brought the humiliation on yourself you lazy, ugly, skanky, little bitch." Rose taunted "Oh and your fashion sense sucks."

"That's it!" Stacey roared as she and the posse prepared to beat up the Thompson Twins.

"If you two have Portal Master powers now's the time to use them." Drago suggested.

"Already on it." Rose and Sara said in unison as they used their powers to turn Stacey and her girl gang into hideous witches with green skin pimples, pointy noses and claws and they turned Mikey into a literal cross between human sized baboon and a silver back gorilla.

"I'm convinced." Ice said pleased as what he saw the Thompson Twins do to the Popular Posse.

"So am I." Colleen added as the twins took pictures and sent them to Sophie for her website but the JTeens didn't know this yet.

"Get those rats!" Stacey yelled as she and the posse prepared to beat up the twins. Rose already set up a camera so she could see it later.

The Popular Posse tried to beat down the twins but the Thompson twins dodged and avoided each attack thrown at them they then casted a few spells dropping garbage, manure, sewage, and wood chippings on to the popular posse all without breaking a sweat. And took pictures of that in the process and sent them to Sophie via email.

"Now that was nice." Ice smiled seeing the posse knocked out cold, "I remember why hanging out with you two was so much fun."

"But even so you can't just rely on your powers." Drago lectured, "What if somebody saw you?"

"Relax you worry too much." Rose waved off as Sara changed the posse back but they were still out cold and covered in tons of shit. On cue the bell rang.

"Time for class." Cody said, "We'll talk again soon."

"Very well then." Sara said as she and Rose went to deliver the photos to Principle Ramsey as usual, "We'll talk after school."

And with that the group went their separate ways for the time being while Rose and Sara discussed with the skylanders about what happened.

"Don't you think you two went a bit over the top?" The phoenix dragon Sunburn said, "They could've clobbered you."

"Relax Sunburn." Zap the blue gecko dragon reminded, "You saw how well they kicked their asses."

"Yes we all saw it." Camo the green plant dragon sighed before adding his own two cents into the conversation, "But what would've happened if they didn't have magic?"

"Camo need we remind you that as the last of the Arkeyan Sorcerers Rose and Sara have power over all the eternal sources yet prefer to use the ones that best represent them." Bash countered, "Besides they have power over the sun and the moon as well as over the light and the darkness."

"but relying too much on magic can be dangerous if they're not careful Bash." Whirlwind replied, "Still I do love what they did to those ruffians."

"Same here but they could try to pay you guys out." Cynder warned.

"Relax Cynder with what we have the Popular Posse won't be doing much of anything." Sara said as she used some magic to send the evidence to Principal Ramsey and to Sophie as well as upload the battle entitled Bully Beatdown on the internet.

"In the meantime we better go do some training." Spyro suggested, "We'll need to be at the top of our game if we're to take on Kaos."

The Thompson Twins and the Skylanders agreed and they stayed outside to train but not before dumping the Popular Posse in front of Principal Ramsey's office.

**Next Time on JTeens Spyro's Adventure: **

_The JTeens and Company arrive in Skylands to find the place in utter chaos. They test out the powers of their Skylanders as well as their new portal master abilities and learn more about what they have to do. _


	3. Shattered Islands

JTeens: Spyro's Adventure

Shattered Islands

Back in the world of Skylands a balloon was flying to the Shattered Islands with Hugo on board.

"Wowzers look at all those balloons leaving." The Pilot said, "Parking's going to be a snap."

"They're not just leaving Flynn," Hugo said, "They're evacuating. Something's terribly wrong here."

"That explains the rush then." Flynn the pilot said as he brought the balloon closer to one of the far islands. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Just get to higher ground Flynn. I'll meet you there later" Hugo said as Flynn did just that. He then took out one of the books in his back pack while waiting for help to arrive.

"Master Eon said the Thompson Twins would be returning. He said they'd be right here with help." Hugo said, before grumbling, "First the Core explodes, then I start hearing voices, and now I'm in the middle of an island being ripped apart by who knows what. Clearly I'm losing my mind."

As if on cue a blue portal opened up and from it emerged Rose, Sara, the Dragon Skylanders and the JTeens with Drago and Hsi Wu in their true forms.

"Rose Sara you're back. Master Eon was right he did find four new portal masters and he brought some additional back up." Hugo said before addressing the JTeens, "I know that Rose and Sara told you about the situation we have here. We have much to do."

"Then let's get to work." Cody said as everyone agreed with him.

So the JTeens went to work making their way across the island and blasted their way past debris. They ran into a big road block that was blocking the entrance.

"Okay how do we get past this?" Hsi Wu asked scratching his head.

"Summon the Skylanders to get past this. Like Rose and Sara told us." Ice said as he and Sunburn tried to roast the road block.

"Ice I don't think this is going to be enough." Rose said, "We'll need a stronger attack."

"How about that old cannon?" Chrissie said pointing to the cannon. "That should be powerful enough to get past the roadblock."

So Ice and Drago positioned the Cannon and loaded a cannonball and fired it at the roadblock destroying it and freeing the Mabu trapped inside.

"Thanks for the help Portal Masters." The Mabu said as they all headed to safety.

"We should get going and find Flynn." Rose suggested, "He is our only way out of here."

So the Portal Masters and the Skylanders helped rescue more Mabu and solved more puzzles which included moving turtles out of the way, finding keys to open gates and they even found an elemental gate which Spyro managed to open and find a soul gem. Soon they arrived at the bounce pads and saw Flynn and his balloon.

"Hey the name's Flynn," Flynn called to the group, "Hugo told me to meet you guys here."

"Do you have a clue as to what's causing this island to shatter?" Rose called up to them as the Sky Demon took flight.

"Guys we've got a massive tornado heading this way." Hsi Wu called before Flynn could answer. "And it gets worse there are people trapped inside a building."

"We're on our way," Cody said as the group took the bounce pads to get up to Flynn and they gasped at the sight of the tornado.

"See that twister?" Flynn asked, "I've got an idea. What we're going to do is…"

"Hit the deck," Drago yelled as a huge bolder appeared and slammed into the rock they were standing on. Everyone jumped down to safety into a Chompy pit while Flynn got the balloon to a safer area.

"I'll meet you guys back here later." Flynn said taking the balloon to a safer area.

"So any idea what Flynn was going to say?" Ice asked.

"If Flynn was going to suggest using my air powers then we're out of luck." Chrissie said, "This tornado is being caused by powerful magic. I can't counter it."

"We should get going." Camo suggested, before noticing where they were, "Oh great we're in a chompy pit."

"What's a chompy pit?" Colleen asked confused.

"A pit filled with chompies." Cynder explained, "The only way to open the monster gate is to defeat all of the chompies."

"Then let's do it." Cody said as they began to kick butt on the chompies. The chompies were vast but with teamwork and skill they managed to save the day and kick some serious butt.

"Alright now let's get to the Mabu Royal Palace." Rose suggested as the twins lead the group to the place where they met one of the mabu.

"Thank goodness you're here." The Mabu said to the Portal Masters, "We're in need of assistance."

"What's the situation?" Rose asked.

"The Mabu Royal family is trapped inside the palace gates." The Mabu pointed to a group of other mabu behind a locked gate. "And we need your help to free them. There's a key up there but I don't have the strength to get to it."

"Leave it to us." Zap responded as the group used the bounce pads to get to the cannon. They then fired the cannon at the rubble blocking the path to the key which Chrissie managed to get using her air powers. The group then opened the gate allowing the Mabu Royal Family to get to safety as they met back with Hugo and Flynn.

"Thank goodness you helped everyone evacuate to safety." Hugo said, "But there are more reports of terrible disasters all across Skylands."

"If we don't get moving now there's going to be another disaster right here." Flynn said, "That tornado is right on top of us."

"He's right dawgs lets bail." Ice said as everyone got into the balloon aside from Hsi Wu, Spyro, Cynder, Sunburn, Whirlwind, and Drobot and managed to escape as the tornado ripped apart the Shattered Islands.

**Next time on JTeens: Spyro's Adventure: **

_The Portal Masters and the Skylanders learn about their new portal master powers and rescue a future ally for the missions ahead while they check back on what's been happening on Earth. _


	4. Perilous Pastures

Perilous Pastures

The group arrived back at the ruins of the Temple after getting the full story on what happened in the aftermath of the battle with Kaos. He also explained what been going on while Rose and Sara went to get the JTeens to help them save Skylands from Kaos.

"So let me see if I got this right now?" Colleen said, "the Previous portal master, Eon, who happened to be Rose and Sara's father figure died in battle trying to get the twins and the Skylanders to us and now he's a spirit."

"That's right." Hugo confirmed, "And without his body he can't fight Kaos and the Darkness."

"But why did the twins ask us for help?" Ice said, "Surely they're powerful enough to take on this Kaos guy."

"Actually as powerful as we are I have to make sure I don't lose myself to the Darkness." Rose admitted.

"Can you please explain because I'm confused here." Cody asked, "I thought you said you had power over the darkness."

"Well I can channel the Darkness and use it how I wish to use it but since there is too much darkness there's a chance Kaos could exploit that and corrupt me into destroying the world." Rose explained. "Just like the Awgwa did to that brat Stacey."

"We're well aware of that." Colleen said, "But you have your sister Sara to help you out and balance out your power over the Darkness with her power over the Light."

"Except the Core of Light enchanced my powers," Sara admitted sheepishly, "With the Core destroyed my light magic is getting weaker and I'll have to rely on the power of the sun to balance out Rose's powers over the Darkness."

"But as the Darkness Spreads that will block out the sunlight in general making it tough to balance within Rose." Drago surmised, "Which means if we don't restore the Core of Light all of Skylands and its people will be under Kaos' rule."

"We don't have time to waste." Hugo said, "As you can see the Tornado that destroyed the Shattered Islands was Kaos' doing."

"That explains why my powers wouldn't have worked." Chrissie said, "Kaos has probably had much more training with his powers."

"I'm afraid that's probably true which means we'll need to go find Cali and fast." Hugo said. "She agreed to help too. You can find her in Perilous pastures."

"Well what are we waiting for." Hsi Wu said eager to meet another girl, "Let's get moving."

"I better to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Drago sighed as the group followed the Sky Demon to the Balloon and headed for Perilous Pastures.

"I'll have this Cali eating out of the palm of my hand," Flynn bragged as the group got on board, "I mean look at me. Who can blame her? Boom."

Flynn's balloon then hit a part of the runs as it took off for Perilous Pastures.

"Did you guys see how I was able to hit that?" Flynn bragged, "That takes years of skill."

"I suggest you hang on if you want to survive this." Rose said to everyone in the balloon who hung on to something.

"And bring a few barf bags just in case." Sara said summoning some barf bags.

The trip to Perilous Pastures was interesting to say the least and they were even greeted with the Spirit of Master Eon though he was in the form of a floating head.

"Greetings JTeens." Eon's spirit said, "I see that the Twins have informed you of what has been going on."

"Pretty much," Colleen said, "And I'm sure that you've been informed of us."

"Correct Colleen." Eon said, "But there is something that the twins didn't tell you. When certain Skylanders are in areas matching their elements they will become even stronger."

"We'll keep that in mind Master Eon." Chrissie assured as Eon left.

By then the group arrived in Perilous Pastures and Flynn set the balloon down.  
"I'll take the balloon and try to find Cali from the air," Flynn said, "Meanwhile see if you can scout from the ground."

"Come on Unc." Drago said to Hsi Wu, "We better make sure Flynn doesn't run into something."

So Flynn and the two demons went to find Cali from the skies.

"Guess it's just us guys." Spyro said as the Portal Masters and the Skylanders began their search for Cali. They began their search in the Sunflower ridge and Chrissie began to notice she was gaining new powers. She also noticed that Drobot was stronger in the area as well.

"Guys I'm starting to gain some new powers in addition to my wind powers." Chrissie said.

"Then you're beginning to tap into the Tech Element." Rose said.  
"Tech Element?" Ice wondered as Chrissie, Whirlwind and Drobot checked for Cali inside a Tech Elemental gate.

"There are 8 elements in all of Skylands and four of them you guys already know." Sara explained, "Chrissie has discovered that she has power over the Tech element."

"That makes sense," Colleen said, "She always was the smart one of the group."

"And the Tech Element does sound like it would be a perfect match to her." Cody said as Chrissie, Whirlwind, and Drobot returned.

"Cali wasn't in the elemental gate." Drobot said, "We should keep looking."

So the group continued traveling and they found themselves inside the fairy ring where they discovered that Magic Skylanders were stronger in that area but Colleen also had power over the Magic element as well as her water powers as they beat down some Drow.

"Nice one Col." Ice said patting her on the back, "The Magic Element is what binds our powers together."

"And considering my grandfather knows about magic it makes sense the magic element would select me." Colleen spoke up as Spyro went to go get the Key to open the gate leading to the next area.

"So what happened to the Popular Posse?" Cody asked the twins.

"We'll explain that later." Sara said as she and Rose hid devious grins from the JTeens. "In the meantime we should keep moving."

The group then found themselves in front of a water elemental gate which Zap opened since he was a Water Skylander. Colleen and Zap said they'd check to see if Cali was inside.

Meanwhile the rest of the group then found themselves at the Landing Deck zone of the Pastures where Life Element Skylanders, such as Camo the life dragon, were stronger in that zone. Flynn, Drago, and Hsi Wu then appeared in the area via the hot air balloon with news.

"Hey we found Cali and she's not half bad." Flynn said.

"That much we can agree on Flynn," Hsi Wu said "You do have great taste in women."

"Focus guys." Drago said as Colleen walked up with Zap in tow. "Anyway Cali's being held by the evil Drow, You'll have to shoot that Cannon to get her out of there."

"Then she can get on to more important things. Like meeting me." Flynn bragged, "Boom!"

"So lets get started." Ice said as \ Sunburn hopped to the Cannon while Ice aimed said cannon at the locks.

"We should provide some cover fire." Rose and Sara suggested as the team all fought off the Drow and the Chompies while Cody tested his new powers.

"You know I'm not surprised Cody has the Life Element." Sara said to Rose as they fought back to back, "Earth and Life are very similar to each other."

"This means that Ice is going to get the remaining element," Rose replied back, "Which when you consider who he has to live with I'm not surprised."

Soon the team had the area cleared out of enemies as Ice and Sunburn blasted open the gate freeing Cali in the process.

"Wait you're a Skylander aren't you? And you're the new portal masters. I can't believe this." Cali said to the Skylanders and the Portal Masters, "I was just rescued by actual Skylanders and Portal Masters."

"Hey I helped too you know." Flynn said as he landed the balloon. "Flynn the Balloonist here at your service, I'm sure you're proud to see the best pilot in all of Skylands."

"Charmed." Cali said as the team held back laughs.

"And I thought Unc here was the womanizer." Drago said referencing the Sky Demon.

"Let's get back to Ruins." Rose suggested as the team returned to the ruins as Rose and Sara explained about the Elements of Skylands.

Upon arrival to the Runs the group found Hugo waiting for them.

"Good news guys." The Mole said, "While you were away I found the old blueprints to the Core of Light. The Ancients used them to build the original core."

"I thought you said you created the Core of Light?" Cali asked Hugo.

"Well yes I said I did but no I really didn't." Hugo admitted, "Anyway the Original Core of Light was used to repel the forces of Darkness."

"So what you're saying is that if we rebuild a new core that should the Darkness from spreading and restore the balance in this world and the balance of Light and Darkness within the Thompson twins." Colleen surmised.

"That's the short version but yes." Hugo said. "Anyway the Eternal Sources were used to power the Core."

"We can use the Far viewer to find them." Rose said pointing to a telescope platform, "But it's covered by bramble. Clearing it will help us look for the required sources."

"No problem dudes," Ice said as he summoned Sunburn, "Sunburn and I will have this cleared in no time."

"Perhaps you should summon another Fire Skylander to help out." Sunburn suggested "Powerful as I am I'm not strong enough to do this alone."

So Ice summoned Ignitor who was a living suit of armor with a fire core and together the three of them as well as Cynder cleared away the bramble.

"Hey by the way," Chrissie said, "you mentioned that you left the Popular Posse in front of Ramsey's office. What did you guys do?"

"Stuck them in detention for four weeks and made endure Uncle every weekend for a month." Rose said deviously as she and Sara showed the image of them enduring Uncle's nagging. "Not to mention they're on house arrest as usual."

"And we made sure Stacey was to do Ice's Chores as well as her own for the next four weeks." Sara smirked as Ice finished clearing the bramble revealing a magical telescope.

"Now that's priceless." Ice said as he saw the image the twins conjured up before they made it vanish. "So where to next?"

"The Far Viewer can help us out with that." Cali said as she brought the group over to the telescope, "This one's a bit rusty but it should show us where to go next."

"I see it," Hugo said, "I see the first source we need, The Eternal Air source. If we can acquire that, we'll restore the Core of Light."

"Here's the problem." Sara said taking a look, "The Eternal Air source is in the Stormy Stronghold and it's been recovered by the evil Drow. They're trying to harness its power but the place is being ripped apart."

"Why don't we just have Chrissie use her powers to counter it?" Hsi Wu asked, "A beautiful and smart girl like her can easily handle a little wind."

"Sorry guys." Chrissie replied, "As skilled as I am with wind I can't do anything about the Eternal Air source, but perhaps Flynn's Balloon can get us there. All we need is a propeller."

"And I know where to find one." Colleen said, "Rose and Sara told us about the Drow and their Air Ships patrol the Sky Schooner Docks."

"Good going Colleen," Cali praised, "The Elite Airship should have the propeller we need."

"Then in that case it's off to the Sky Schooner Docks." Flynn said as the group followed him to the Balloon. They then took off as Flynn hit another part of the ruins as usual.

"Two for me but who's counting," Flynn said proudly, "Oh wait I am. Boom!"


	5. Sky Schooner Docks

JTeens: Spyro's Adventure

Sky Schooner Docks

The group arrived at a set of docks with orange clouds and with numerous Drow airships patrolling them. The group all could see that the place was pretty heavily guarded.

"Okay so here's what we do." Flynn said going over the instructions. "All we have to do is find their Elite Airship, shoot it down and steal their golden propeller. Simple its gonna be a piece of cake for guys like us."

"I'll go fly ahead and find the ship we're looking for." Hsi Wu said as he took to the skies.

"Whirlwind, Drobot, Spyro," Rose said, "Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Understood." Spyro said as the three dragons in question took to the skies.

"As for the rest of us we'd better get moving." Sara said as they got to the teleport pad and warped to the level of the docks.

"Are you sure it was a good idea letting my uncle go alone?" Drago asked. "You've seen the trouble he's gotten himself into."

"To be honest no," Sara said, "That's why Rose told Drobot, Whirlwind and Spyro to keep an eye on him."

"And besides we'll have an idea as to where the elite airship is." Ice said. "Either way you're uncle is pretty tough."

So the group continued making their way through the docks but with Drobot and Whirlwind flying with the Sky Demon Chrissie summoned Trigger Happy who happened to be a Gremlin wielding two golden guns that shot out gold coins, and Sonic Boom, a black Griffin to help out. The group made short work of the chompies and the chompie spawners with Trigger Happy being the star of the show since they were in a Tech Elemental Zone. The team found themselves before a gate without a lock. They also noticed a cannon near by the gate.

"Looks like we're going to have to shoot down the Drow Warships." Drago said, "I'll just roast them from here."

"Forget it Drago." Rose said, "Those air ships are too far out of range."

"But this twin barreled cannon might help." Chrissie said as trigger happy hopped inside and Chrissie aimed at the ship and while she was shooting down the Drow Airships the twins spke with the JTeens.

"So how does it feel to finally see Valmont giving Stacey and her friends orders at last?" Sara asked.

"It feels like a dream come true." Ice said.

"I know." Rose said, "We saw the whole thing."

"We even saw how miserable they were." Sara added.

"But something about what Bai Tsa said worries me." Colleen added, "She said that the awgwa was more afraid of his boss than he was of Xua Wing."

Rose and Sara gave each other a look that said they needed to talk as soon as they got to the next elemental gate as Chrissie shot down the 15th Drow Airship. Instead of blowing up like the other 14 ships did it crashed right into the gate clearing a path for them. Chrissie and Trigger Happy got out of the cannon and joined the group as they walked across the docks and found another cannon. Hsi Wu, Drobot, Spyro and Whirlwind returned to the ground after finding the Elite Air Ship.

"Rose and I have to go check something out." Sara said as they and the Dragon SKylanders went to go to the undead gate.

"Okay we'll meet up with you later." Ice said as the twins and the Dragon Skylanders headed through the undead gate which Cynder Unlocked. Once they were inside they began to discuss what Colleen said earlier.

"Do you think we should tell them that Tchang Zu was the one who sent the awgwa to try and kill them?" Sara asked as they arrived at the far end of the Undead Zone.

"We should but for now we'll need to let these events play out." Spyro said, "Besides we're going to need more than just the awgwa fiasco to prove that the Thunder Demon had something to do with it."

"I understand your concerns Spyro but if we leave it to mere chance we risk the JTeens themselves dying in the process." Sunburn warned the group.

"I say we torch Tchang Zu already." Zap suggested firing his breath. "The guy is a thug and deserves it."

"Tchang Zu is also a Demon Sorcerer." Camo reminded, "He'll fry us to bits if we do."

"Then that would provide the evidence against him once we deliver it to his father." Rose reminded.

"Assuming Xua Wing doesn't have a cow over finding out you two are the only two known Arkeyan Sorceress Queens." Whirlwind said, "We're all aware what your Arkeyan Ancestors did to him the last time they showed up on Avalon."

"How could we forget," Bash spoke up, "The Arkeyans kicked Xua Wing's butt in battle and he was no match for their mastery of the connection between magic and technology."

"But we know the twins aren't like their ancestors." Cynder spoke, "Plus after we save Skylands it might help with restoring relations between Xua Wing and the Arkeyans."

Before they could continue the sound of cannon fire faded out and the sound of another cannon going off was heard.

"Looks like they found the elite airship," Drobot said as he and the dragons that could fly took to the skies, "We should be there and help them."

"Yeah we should but there's one thing we have to say." Rose said.

"What's that?" Spyro said.

"At least Valmont's finally putting that brat Stacey in her place." Sara said as she Rose and the Dragons left the undead area.

The Twins and the Dragons rushed as fast as they could to the cannon at the far end of the Docks and found the JTeens in battle with the Drow Airships.

"You're just in time." Ice said as Colleen was manning the Cannon with Voodood firing at the airships while the rest of the JTeens were defending themselves and avoiding cannon fire. "We've got our hands full with these airships and they're giving us a hard time with all the cannon fire."

"Perhaps we can help." Rose said as she and Sara used their powers and deflected some of the cannons back at the air ships while empowering the Skylanders that could fly with enough power to blast the cannons on the ships rendering them powerless.

Soon Colleen had taken down the elite airship and it crashed right through the barrier but before it did the Golden Propeller fell off the airship and landed right on the last dock. On cue Flynn made his entrance with the Balloon and was about to say something but the twins interrupted him.

"Flynn we get that this thing is almost as impressive as you." Sara sighed as she used a shrinking spell on the propeller to make it fit in the balloon. "But right now we've got to get back to the ruins."

"Well alright then." Flynn said as he piloted the balloon back to the ruins. "Once we instuall this propeller on the Balloon I'll have the most impressive balloon in Skylands. Boom!"

The team managed to get back to the Ruins in one piece and they landed safely.

"So this propeller is going to take a while to install." Flynn said, "why don't you go do some training for a bit or check up on what's been happening on Earth."

"Perhaps we should do that." Ice said as the group went away and the twins managed to summon a communication window to reach Xua Wing though they were a little nervous at the thought of seeing him.

"Greetings JTeens." Xua Wing said, "I've been wondering what's been happening as of late."

"Hello Xua Wing," Colleen said, "We've been on a new adventure with a pair of familiar friends."

"Familiar friends?" the King of Avalon asked and on cue he spotted the Twins.

'cross your fingers.' Rose and Sara thought to themselves, 'this can't be good.'

"Ah yes the Arkeyan Sorcerer Kings." Xua Wing said, "I remember them and I see your old friends are now Arkeyan Sorceress Queens."

"You know about them?" Cody asked. "And about their ancestors?"

"Cody it's a long and interesting story." Xua Wing said proudly, "But not one of my better moments. I was defeated by them after all."

"We apologize for what our ancestors did to you." Sara said sincerely, "We assure you that we're nothing like them."

"I know you're nothing like them." Xua Wing assured them, "Besides I'd like to invite you for a visit some time."

"We'll gladly accept it." Rose said, "After we deal with Kaos."

"I'm well aware of the situation with Kaos." Xua Wing said and with that he and the JTeens began catching up on what was happening and exchanged news as to what's been happening on Earth, Avalon and in Skylands.

**Next time: **

_The JTeens and Portal Masters are set to go for the Eternal Air Source but they find that retrieving it will be no summer breeze. Can the team reach the Eternal Air Source in time? At the same time Kaos begins to make his move to hinder the heroes. Read and Review to find out what happens next. _


	6. Stormy Stronghold

JTeens: Spyro's Adventure

Stormy Stronghold

The group had been flying in Flynn's balloon with its new propeller installed. They were getting used to the new speed of the balloon and they arrived at the Stormy Stronghold.

"Wowzers now that's a twister." Flynn said, "And it's ripping that castle to pieces. It's almost as impressive as me. Almost."

"We get it Flynn." Cody said, "Anyway it looks like the Drow have found the Eternal Air source and they're trying to harness its powers."

"Emphasis on trying," Chrissie said angered at how the Drow were abusing her element, "And they're doing a terrible job of it to. We've got to retrieve the Eternal Air source."

"First thing we need to do is rebuild the bridge." Colleen said, "Then we can get to the stronghold and get to the Air Source from there."

So the Heroes went to down to the battlement area of the Stronghold where Colleen summoned Spyro and Voodood to aid them. They easily cleared their way through the chompies and the Drow that were there. They had to traverse spiked platforms that could expose spears that could sting them. Soon they had reached the first of the lightning pylons.

"So my guess is that we need to lower the lightning pylons." Ice said, "That should restore the bridge."

"Let me handle that." Chrissie said as she used her air powers to tap the lightning pylon and lowered it restoring a section of the bridge.

"Way to go Chrissie." Ice said hugging his girlfriend. "One down, only a few more to go."

"We should get going." Cody reminded, "The longer we stay here the farther the darkness spreads and the farther at risk Rose becomes."

"He's right." Rose said, "We better get going."

So the group continued their journey across the islands and they faced down many enemies. Sometimes they called upon the dragon Skylanders but even they needed their rest so they called upon other Skylanders to do battle such as Trigger Happy and Sonic boom as well as Terrafin, a shark that could swim through the ground and a skilled boxing champion, Ignitor, Voodood, and the black robed undead elemental sorceress who was named Hex, and impressed the team with her powers, especially Ice as they continued the duel, as well the elf with the twin daggers who was named Stealth Elf. Cody was really impressed by her skills and Colleen was impressed with the mace wielding Skylander known as Wham Shell.

The Skylanders were chatting as the twins had sent the Dragon Skylanders back to the ruins to go get some rest.

"Thanks for letting us take the lead you guys." Sonic Boom spoke, "It's truly an honor to fight beside you guys."

"It's alright dudes." Ice said, "The Twins and the Dragon Skylanders told us everything about you."

"But for some reason when the twins summon the Skylanders in the past they summoned the Dragons most often." Cody spoke, "Why is that?"

"Well truth be told it was the Dragon Skylanders that suggested we be given a chance to prove ourselves." Rose admitted. "They were the ones who suggested that Master Eon train us."

"If it wasn't for them who knows where we'd be right now," Sara revealed, "I guess you could say we have a closer bond to Dragon Skylanders."

"Just be careful not to rely on just the dragon Skylanders." Colleen warned, "Or they might end up like Stacey."

"We're well aware of that." Rose said, "We're careful not to summon the Dragon Skylanders too often."

"Besides we treat the Skylanders equally," Sara finished, to the relief of the JTeens. "We're well aware that all the Skylanders are a team."

"That's good to know." Drago said, "For a moment I thought you'd spoil them like Valmont spoiled Stacey Rotten."

"I'm glad to see he finally gained a backbone." Chrissie grinned, "Stacey's going to be in for it now."

"Speaking of which how is that harpie fairing?" Hsi Wu said as they lowered the final pylon and restored the bridge.

"Miserable by now from having to endure Uncle," Sara sniggered, "And shocked at how Valmont finally gained a backbone."

"I think that was the biggest shock to her yet. Valmont finally giving her orders was the best thing that's ever happened to us." Rose said as they climbed the castle unaware they were being watched.

Meanwhile in Kaos' flying fortress the evil portal master was observing the events that were unfolding.

"What's going on here?" Kaos screamed, "I thought I banished the Skylanders but it appears they're back."

"Well I'm no expert as usual," Glumshanks said, "But when you destroyed the Core of Light Eon must have sent the twins to locate new portal masters to take their place."

"Then we must stop them before they get the Eternal Air Source." Kaos screamed as he sent his Drow Army to go attack.

Back at the Stormy Stronghold the gang had just reached the Eternal Air Source after fighting a lot of enemies in the process.

"I never thought that the Drow would've gotten stronger." Hex sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead. "Kaos probably knows we're here."

"And he probably knows by now that we're after the Eternal Sources." Ignitor said.

"Then we must get the Air source and soon before anymore of his minions show up." Chrissie suggested as she went to get the source.

"Wait a minute." Stealth Elf cautioned, "This is too easy."

"How is this too easy?" Hsi Wu asked confused, "Nobody's guarding the thing and we beat down the minions."

As if on cue a swarm of Drow from the Drow witches to goliath Drow appeared preparing to beat down the heroes.

"Hsi Wu," Wham Shell said, "Next time Stealth Elf gives a warning you'd do best to heed that warning."

"Either way let's get them." Terrafin said as he charged into battle with the heroes following behind. The earth shark landed a few punches before diving into the ground and swimming for a bit before body slamming the enemies.

Hex, Ignitor and Ice were fighting in a triangle against the Drow and were kicking butt out there.

"Ignitor double team?" Ice asked and Ignitor nodded as Ice used his fire powers to summon a fire shield for Ignitor and one for Hex while they sliced up the Drow.

Meanwhile Cody and Stealth Elf were working in tandem to eliminate their opponents with Cody using his earth powers to make pillars which Stealth Elf jumped across to slice enemies up in the process.

Colleen, Wham Shell and Voodood were using their water powers and their weapons to slice and smash the enemies up as colleen encased some of the Drow in ice leaving Voodood and Wham Shell to shatter them and the enemies into pieces.

Chrissie, Sonic Boom and Trigger Happy worked together as a team and Chrissie used her air powers to levitate Trigger Happy in the sky to allow him to get a clear shot on the Drow enemies that Sonic Boom herded into place as well as weakened for them.

The Twins and the Demons were both fighting in their own styles against the Drow as Rose and Sara used their respective powers of Darkness and Light to render the Drow helpless enough for Drago and Hsi Wu to finish them off. Soon the entire area was cleared of the Drow and the heroes could all take a breather.

"Man that was a tough fight." Wham Shell said, "I'm glad we made it okay thought I'm a bit worried."

"We've got the Eternal Air Source what's to worry about?" Hsi Wu said, "As long as we stick together as a team nobody can defeat us. Nobody."

"The scary thing is Wham Shell brought up a good point." Hex said, "But Hsi Wu mentioned the solution."

"Now let's get the Eternal Air Source back to the ruins." Chrissie said as she went to get the air source. As she did though the Eternal Source granted her a bit of its power strengthening her abilities over the air source sand teleported them back to the ruins.

"Excellent job young Portal Masters," Eon said as he appeared to the group as a spiritual floating head, "Your retrieval of the Eternal Air Source has summoned me back to these lands."

"So care to tell me how this source powers the core?" Hsi Wu asked as the Eternal Air Source did its thing.

"The Eternal Sources know how to use the magic in these lands with the ancient machinery to recreate the Core of Light." Eon said as the eternal air source summoned two statues on opposite sides of them as well as lay the foundation of the Core of Light.

"My guess is that the Ancients who built it probably wanted to create something to repel the darkness for all time." Ice guessed.

Meanwhile back at Kaos Lair he had seen everything and he was furious.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaos shouted, "I thought I blew Eon up. He should be history but he's back."

"Well my guess is that when the Eternal Air Source was recovered Eon probably returned to the ruins." Glumshanks said. "At this rate they might rebuild the Core of Light."

"We can't let that happen." Kaos shouted, "Find the other eternal sources before the Portal Masters do. I don't care how you do it. Just get them!"

Back at the Ruins Hugo was congratulating the team on their recovery of the Eternal Air source.

"The Eternal Air Source has been added to the core. This is coming along splendidly," Hugo said, "But we have a long way to go. I'll need some time to figure out what we do next."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Cody asked.

"While Hugo figures out our next move," Rose replied, "We should go check out the beach."

"Hugo said he heard a disturbance over there." Sara added, "We had best check it out."

So the team headed out to the beach and saw a Gillman imprisoned in a cage. The team managed to unlock the cage with help from Chrissie cracking the lock puzzle as the Gillman walked up to the heroes just as Hugo came to see what was going on.

"Thank you for freeing me young portal masters." The Gillman named Gurglefin said, "Trolls have taken my kind and enslaved them."

"Trolls huh?" Hugo said, "Trolls are very dangerous, not like sheep mind you but very dangerous."

"We better go help them." Colleen said, "Besides this could give us a lead on to where one of the eternal sources is hidden."

So Gurglefin asked the team if they were ready to sail off to Oilspill Island and when they said yes the Gillman summoned a ship, led the team aboard and they sailed to Oilspill Island.


	7. Oilspill Island

JTeens: Spyro's Adventure

Oilspill Island

The JTeens, Rose, Sara, and Gurglefin all arrived near an island with green water and green clouds. The team and the Skylanders all saw what had happened to the place and they were stunned at the sight as Gurglefin explained what was going on.

"What happened to his place?" Rose asked stunned, "The last time Sara and I were here, it was so beautiful and pleasant."

"This probably has Kaos written all over it." Sara added shocked at the sight. "Where are the rest of the Gillmen?"

"They've all been captured by the trolls," Gurglefin said as he explained the situation, "They then started drilling for oil on this land."

"What would a bunch of trolls want with oil?" Colleen asked.

"They give it all to Kaos so he can use it for his crazy machines." Gurglefin explained.

"Now that's whack yo." Ice said in shock. "And I thought Stacey was bad news."

"Kaos and Stacey are probably cut from the same personality pie." Drago said, "So I'm not surprised if she becomes as ugly as he is."

"We could probably make that a reality." Rose grinned, "After we're done restoring the Core of Light of course."

"Hsi Wu is there something you'd like to say?" Sara asked seeing the Sky Demon was stunned.

"I never thought a magical land such as Skylands would be technologically advanced enough to figure out oil drilling." Hsi Wu said, "I thought you guys would be more like the humans from 900 earth years."

"You should see our Arkeyan Ancestors." Rose said bonking the Sky Demon on the head, "We were the most technically and magically advanced civilization in all of Skylands."

"And because of our technological and magical advances we were the most powerful civilization in all of Skylands." Sara added, "And that was 10,000 years ago. We Arkeyans once ruled over all of Skylands 10,000 years ago."

"Well now that we've got that little history lesson out of the way can we please save the fish dudes from being fish and chips yo?" Ice asked unknowing scaring Gurglefin.

"Ice you really need to watch what you say around Gurglefin," Chrissie advised, "Last thing we want is to freak him out even more."

"So let's get going." Cody said and the group began their trek across Oil Spill Island looking for Gurglefin's people they had decided to bring along Skylanders that could fly or levitate as they didn't know if the water was polluted or not.

"Please hurry." Gurglefin said, "I can already smell the trolls getting the cooking fires and tartar sauce ready."

So the team headed towards the first of the access platforms where they spotted locked gate with an energy beam and a crystal.

"Looks like we need to redirect the energy beam to open the gate." Chrissie said, "Cody since that's a crystal can you do something about it?"

"Sorry guys," Cody said, "I don't have power over metal. So I can't use my powers on the crystal otherwise I risk breaking it."

"Leave it to me." Drago said as he used his dragon strength to move the crystal. The crystal redirected the energy beam that opened the gate that lead to access platform beta.

"Looks like we got some new enemies guys," Colleen said as the team noticed the Tech spell punks and the troll wrench masters. "Those guys could torch if we're not careful."

So the team kicked some butt and roasted the enemies that were there as they made their way over to drilling platform delta where tech Skylanders such as Drobot and Trigger Happy were much stronger. They then found a key in the process which they used to free the Gillman being held prisoner.

The team continued making their way across the oil platforms as they encountered a slew of new enemies such as a troll tank Mark 31 Troll Tank which they disposed of by targeting its weakness. The team used teleport pads and explored elemental gates in their current objective of freeing the rest of the Gillman. Soon Rose, Sara and the JTeens found themselves at the top of the platform and met up with Gurglefin.

"You know if I didn't see it with my own eyes I never would've believed you could free my people." Gurglefin replied with praise.

"But there's still the matter of this factory." Rose reminded, "We need to destroy it as soon as possible."

"It's polluting the water," Colleen said, "And making it difficult for me to use my water powers."

"Not to mention all this smoke is making it hard for me to use my air powers." Chrissie said.

"If you were to get your hands or fins on a troll bomb," Gurglefin suggested as he pointed to a nearby bomb, "And take it over to that big smoke belcher, you can destroy the factory."

"And by doing that we'd get rid of the trolls, Save your home," Cody added before Hsi Wu interrupted.

"And finally stop complaining so much," the Sky Demon snidely commented, "Though probably you'd complain about something else."

"Stop being so rude," Rose chided, "Though you're right about Gurglefin complaining a lot."

"At least he complains about big problems." Sara said, "Unlike a skanky ugly little bitch we can name."

"You're right about Stacey," Ice laughed as the group went to go get the bomb and took it to the main exhaust vent before dropping it in, "All she's done since ma and pop slit is complain about losing everything and tried to preserve her stupid status."

"We know." The Thompson twins said together, "And your mom should've thrown her out on the streets or in juvie hall for a month."

"I agree with that," Drago added as the group got out of range before the bomb blew up, "At least Valmont's finally gaining a backbone and is putting his little princess in his place."

"He even made her and the popular posse put the float together." Cody said, "That was priceless to watch."

The group met up with Gurglefin once again as the factory was destroyed.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my people and our home." Gurglefin said kindly.

"We're just doing the right thing." Hex said, "But for now we should get back to the ruins."

"Hugo's probably figured out a clue to the next eternal source." Ignitor spoke as the team headed back to the ruins.

Upon returning to the beach the group met up with Hugo as Gurglefin went to construct something.

"I keep trying to look," Hugo began but the sounds of sawing and hammering were interrupting him, "But the far viewer's a little rusty….."

"Uh dude what were you saying?" Ice asked as he could barely hear Hugo speaking over the noise.

"And it won't turn past a certain point." Hugo yelled before turning to Gurglefin and yelling, "Do you mind I'm trying to speak."

"Tada it's finished, on behalf of my people I'd like to present you with this oil donkey." Gurglefin said presenting an oil well, "I didn't come up with the name. Anyway this will present you with all the oil you could ever want."

"And that's exactly what we need right now. Very impressive Mr. Gurglefin," Hugo said to Gurglefin before turning to the JTeens, "Grab a can of that stuff and meet me up at the far viewer."

So Hsi Wu grabbed a can of oil and used it to grease the telescope allowing it turn freely now. The team and Hugo arrived up at the far viewer as it could now turn better.

"That should do it." Hugo said as he saw where the team needed to go next, "There it is, the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor."

"I take it that you found the next Eternal Source." Colleen said, "And I'm going to take a guess that it's the Eternal Water Source."

"That's right Colleen." Rose said, "We'll need to get the Eternal Water Source and add it to the Core of Light."

"What do the spouts have to do with the Eternal Water Source?" Hsi Wu asked. "Couldn't we just get the Water Source and add it to the Core like we did with the Air Source?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Hsi Wu," Sara replied to the Sky Demon, "Some Eternal Sources need certain artifacts to harness and contain their power otherwise the Eternal Sources themselves will be useless in the Core."

"Sara's right." Hugo added, "And in this case the Eternal Water Source will require the special pipes created by the Twin Spouts to flow through the Core of Light."

"And I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it looks like the spouts are in Dark Water Cove." Gurglefin said as he saw where the spouts are. "The whole place is filled with plundering pirates."

"And I bet the spouts could fetch a penny for a thieving pirate." Ice snarled, "Or somebody worse. Either way let's get going and find them."

"Before Kaos gets his ugly hands on them." Drago said.

And with that the team headed off to retrieve the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor.


	8. Dark Water Cove

JTeens: Spyro's Adventure

Dark Water Cove

The team arrived at Dark Water Cove which pretty much lived up to its name. The place was dark and filled with pirate ships and plunders of all sizes and shapes. The Thompson Twins were helping to give Hsi Wu some relief as he had gotten seasick on the voyage there as he had been puking in the bucket that the twins conjured up and gave him some medicine to help his seasickness.

"Thanks for the medicine you two." Hsi Wu said as the team arrived on one of the outer islands. "That was the longest voyage of my 900 years."

"No problem." Rose said as they saw the place, "Still I would suggest you wait with Gurglefin."

"You're in not state to do much of anything else right now." Sara added, "And in your condition you'd be a liability to us in the battlefield more than an asset right now."

The Sky Demon nodded as he stood by Gurglefin as the Gillman was explaining the situation to the team.

"The Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor are inside the fortress." Gurglefin said, "But the main gate to the fortress is locked. Fortunately we landed here on one of the outer islands but the bad news is that we'll have to find another way in."

"For now you should get some rest." Wham Shell said as he and the group headed into the cove. Unfortunately for them they were spotted by the cannons.

"Oh Scales." Gurglefin groaned, "They've spotted us."

On cue one of the artillery pirates fired a cannonball that sank the ship the group arrived in.

"Oh scales." Cody said, "This is going to make things much harder from here."

"Let's just find the twin spouts and get going." Drago said, "The sooner we do the sooner we can get out of here."

So the group arrived on Artillery Island as the avoided the cannon blasts. The Sky Demon managed to recover enough to draw the cannon blasts away giving the group enough time to destroy them. They also ran into some pirates armed with miniature cannons and they ended up in the Whale's Belly Section of Dark Water Cove.

"I'm confused dawgs." Ice said, "This is called the Whale's belly of Dark Water cove yet it doesn't look like a whale."

"I'm not even going to question things." Chrissie said as they arrived at the east gate and allowed Zap and Wham Shell to do the fighting since Water Skylanders were stronger in that zone.

"Either way," Zap replied as he zapped some enemies, while Colleen solved a lock puzzle. "We should focus on why we're here."

"Perhaps the Spouts are behind that Elemental Gate." Cody suggested as they saw a magic gate.

"I'll go check it out." Colleen said, "Spyro, Voodood, care to back me up?"

"You got it Colleen," Spyro said as the two Magic Skylanders went to go check out the Magic Elemental area as the others continued onward.

"Normally I'd be opposed to splitting up since that doesn't work out to well in the movies," Rose said as they made their way past the squid brutes and blastneers, "But Colleen should be alright, She's got Spyro and Voodood protecting her."

Over with Colleen, Spyro and Voodood, the trio was making their way through the magic elemental gate.

"Colleen are you sure it was a good idea to handle this section of the Dark Water Cove?" Spyro asked.

"Honestly no but I figured that we could find a way to the Twin Spouts from here." Colleen admitted.

"Hopefully you're right," Voodood replied "But there's a bright side to this."

"What's the bright side?" Colleen asked curious.

"At least we're getting stronger and increasing our powers and your abilities are growing stronger too." Spyro answered as the trio made their way out of the Elemental Zone to catch up to the rest of the team.

Meanwhile the others had already arrived at the Torta Town area where Skylanders of the Earth Element, such as Bash and Terrafin, were stronger in that zone. Cody, Bash and Terrafin were already showing what they could do with their strengthened powers as they easily took down the enemies that were in that area. Cody even managed to summon a green dinosaur with boomerangs known as Dino-Rang.

"Wow Cody, Bash, and Terrafin really rock," Chrissie said, "In every sense of the phrase."

"We can attest to that." Rose said, "Bash is great at flattening enemies and Terrafin can kick butt."

"But Dino-Rang is impressive as a long range Earth Element Skylander." Sara said as Cody and Dino Rang kicked butt from a distance while they made their way to the Bridge of Hands.

"So what did we miss?" Colleen said as she, Spyro, and Voodood rejoined the group.

"You missed an awesome battle Colleen," Drago said as he explained how Cody kicked butt while they crossed the bridge of hands. "Cody even summoned a new Skylander to help out."

"Greetings friends and portal masters." The new Skylander said, "My name is Dino-Rang. I already know Portal Master Cody and the twins but what of you?"

The JTeens all introduced themselves to Dino-Rang as they entered the Ancient Temple and saw the Twin Spouts.

"Look the Twin Spouts." Hsi Wu said as he saw the spouts, "I can't believe there's nobody guarding them. I'll just grab them and get back to the ship."

"Hsi Wu, get back here." The Thompson Twins called as they, Drago and the Dragon Skylanders went after the Sky Demon just as he flew through the Gate which closed upon impact.

"I knew it was a trap." Ice said, "At least it's quiet."

"Too quiet for my taste," Terrafin said and as if on cue a swarm of enemies appeared and attacked the heroes. Terrafin cracked his knuckles as the heroes began beating down the enemies.

The team soon managed to finish the last of the enemies as they met up with Gurglefin, Hsi Wu, the twins and the Dragon Skylanders.

"Glad you survived the experience." Gurglefin said.

"And we got the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor." Hsi Wu said holding the spouts proudly. "So let's get out of here."

"Hold up Bat Boy." Ice said to the Sky Demon, "Our ship was destroyed."

"Ice is right," Gurglefin said, "We'll need to find another way out of here."

So the team headed up to The Elvenship section of the Dark Water Cove where they got aboard the ship.

"Alright this ship's perfect to get us out of here," Gurglefin said, "except we need to open the main gate."

"No problem where's the switch?' Ice asked.

"The switch is up there." Drago said as he saw it, "But it's pretty heavily guarded. So we'll need to be careful."

"Good luck." Gurglefin said, "I'll stay with the twins."

So the JTeens headed towards the West Gate as they made their way towards the switch beating down enemies and kicking butt in the process. The team then activated the switch that opened the mane gates and hopped on the Elvenship with Gurglefin at the wheel.

"We made it, and on one of their own frigates too." Gurglefin cheered.

"Now's not the time to celebrate Gurglefin," Hex advised, "We should get out of here before they shoot us down."

So the team sailed the ship as fast as they could back to the Ruins.

"Behold the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor, forged form the Scales of the leviathan" Master Eon's voice said to the team as they watched the Spouts land on the platform of the Core of Light. The Spouts then caused pipes to appear in the center of the great machine that will allow the water to flow in the core.

The Team then met back with Hugo and Gurglefin at the beach so they could discuss the Eternal Water Source.

"Now that the Twin Spouts have been added to the Core of Light are we ready to get the Eternal Water Source?" Colleen asked.

"We're ready to retrieve the Eternal Water Source." Hugo said, "It turns out that the Eternal Water Source is hidden in a string of island."

"Why do I get the feeling that it's not going to be that simple?" Chrissie asked knowing that this wasn't going to be as simple as retrieving the Eternal Air Source.

"The Eternal Water Source has returned to the Sea," Hugo explained, "And it can only be summoned with the four ancient statues from these islands."

"Why do I get the feeling there's going to be more to this?" Drago asked.

"Because there is more to this," Hugo said answering Drago's question, "There's a giant fish that's said to patrol these islands."

"I heard of that fish." Sara said, "That's the one the locals call leviathan."

"Leviathan?" Cody asked confused.

"He's a giant fish that eats entire villages for lunch." Rose responded to Cody's question. "Looks like Kaos and the Darkness aren't just what we have to worry about."

"So let's find the Eternal Water Source before Kaos does." Drago suggested as the team boarded the ship and sailed to the location of the Eternal Water Source.

**Next Time: **

_The Portal Masters finally recover the Eternal Water Source but they engage in their first battle against Kaos as he uses the power of the Eternal Source to try and do them in. Will the heroes swim to victory with the Eternal Water Source or will Kaos have the last laugh as he sinks them into Davy Jones' locker. Read and Review to find out. _


	9. Leviathan Lagoon

Leviathan Lagoon

The Teens arrived at the Lagoon where Hsi Wu the Sky Demon was once again recovering from Sea Sickness.

"Hopefully this will be the last time we have to sail on a boat to get to an Eternal Source." Hsi Wu groaned as he felt queasy. "I can't stand much more of this sea sickness."

"Relax Hsi Wu," Sara said, "The Eternal Water Source may be hidden in the Sea but I doubt the other Eternal Sources will be hidden in watery locations."

"My guess is that the other eternal sources will be hidden in locations that best match up to the elements they represent." Colleen said as the team got off the ship so Gurglefin could debrief them on the mission.

"And I've a theory that we should let Colleen take the lead on this Eternal Source." Rose said much to the surprise on the others especially Colleen.

"Why me?" Colleen asked, "I may be a good leader an all but why would I be best to hold this source?"

"Because you are the descendant of Irene, the Water Druid," Sara reminded Colleen, "And this source happens to be the Water Source, so we figure that the Water Source might enhance your water powers."

"Similar to what the Eternal Air Source did for my Air powers," Chrissie added, "I think that makes a lot of sense."

"If we're done talking can we please get back to the mission?" Gurglefin asked as he wanted to get out of this lagoon.

"Oh sorry fish dude," Ice said, "Go ahead and speak."

"Thank you Ice anyway to get to the Eternal Water Source you'll need to watch out for the Pirates. They'll be after the statues as well," Gurglefin said. "And if you see a giant village eating fish in the process. Don't call me alright."

"We'll remember that last part," Hsi Wu said as the team noticed the Giant fish swimming nearby as well as the shrine where they had to get the place the statues.

"You do remember what Hugo said right?" Rose asked as the team nodded. "He said the Eternal Water Source will only reveal itself when all four statues are placed in the shrine."

"Why don't we have Colleen lift the Eternal Water Source with her powers?" Hsi Wu asked as they made their way toward the first statue. "It would save us a lot of trouble. Ow."

"Hsi Wu weren't you paying attention?" Sara said as she hit him in the same manner that Uncle hit Jackie and Captain Black.

"If you saw everything as you said to have seen from our adventures," Colleen sighed, "Then you would know that his brain is due for an upgrade."

So the team arrived on the Pearl Cluster zone only to notice a red pirate looking figure called a Hob 'n' Yaro steal the statue and run away.

"That thing has the statue," Ice said as he tossed fireballs at the pirate, "Let's get him."

So the team chased down the Hob 'n' Yaro but it was too fast for them to catch, even with Chrissie using her air powers. Ice managed to summon some back up in the form of Flameslinger, he was an elf that wore a brown tunic with dragon scales, brown pants, boots, gloves and a shirt made of leather. The elf wore a leather belt that held a quiver of arrows and his bow. The elf also had a blindfold around his eyes.

"I'm ready to assist you fellow Portal Masters." Flameslinger said as Ice explained the situation. Flameslinger took careful aim at the Hob 'n' Yaro and with a quick shot from his bow defeated the pirate turning it into orbs that empowered him and recovered the statue.

"Nice work Flameslinger." Ice said, "I'm impressed."

"Thank you Portal Master." Flameslinger said, "Though you're name is Ice yet you have power over fire."

"His real name is Ignatius but he prefers to be called Strikemaster Ice or Ice for short." Colleen explained much to Ice's embarrassment about his real name.

Soon the Team had arrived at Turtle Island after they cleared the Pearl Cluster of the Pirates. Cody took the lead and summoned Stump Smash, a tree stump with logs for hands as Skylanders of the Life element were stronger in that area.

"Thank you for summoning me young Cody." Stump Smash said as he quickly demonstrated why he was called Stump Smash by smashing some of the Pirates that attempted to stop them.

"No problem Stump Smash," Cody replied, "But we better go find the statue and get the Eternal Water Source."

"Guys there's the statue," Drago pointed out spotting the statue, "We'd better grab it before the pirates show up."

So the team managed to make their way across Turtle Island blasting pirates that got in their path. Some of the battles were tough as the heroes had a little trouble but they managed to acquire the second ancient statue and made it to Shark's Tooth Island to go after the third statue. Unfortunately they ran into another Hob 'n' Yaro. Luckily since Flameslinger was still present he made quick work of the thief with his speed and his fire arrows.

"Now that what I call impressive shooting flame dude." Ice complimented as they acquired the third statue.

"The twins were right about you being the best archer in all of Skylands." Chrissie said though she was kind of worried about the blindfold Flameslinger wore to prove it. She figured that it was better not to ask about that right now as they went to try and find the fourth statue. They searched high and low and they even checked the elemental zones with help from Gill Grunt, a Gillman with a harpoon and a water pack on his back as well as Slam Bam, a four armed blue skinned yeti with white fur on his legs, arms, and head whom Colleen had summoned to help them out.

Soon the group headed back to where they recovered the third statue with bad news as they were looking a bit worn out.

"That fourth statue is hidden pretty well." Gill Grunt said, "We looked everywhere and we've got nothing."

"Don't give up so easily." Colleen advised, "We'll find the statue."

"But where else can we look?" Drago asked, "It's not like Gurglefin knows where statue is."

"Perhaps we should go ask him." Sara said as she spotted Gurglefin near a Cannon.

"About time you guys got here," Gurglefin said before noticing the looks he was getting, "What I took a Shortcut."

"A short cut?" Hsi Wu growled, "We did all that work and you took a short cut?"

"Anyway I have good news and bad news," Gurglefin said "The good news is that I know where the fourth statue is."

"So what's the bad news?" Gill Grunt asked with his harpoon at the ready.

"The bad news is that the pirates have taken the statue, loaded it up on their ship and are making a run for it." Gurglefin explained as they saw the Pirate ship in question.

"Chrissie, Summon Drobot, get him into the cannon and aim for the masts." Ice said as Chrissie did just that as she shot at the masts and managed to cause the Pirate Ship to get jammed between two islands creating a bridge as the back of the ship sank leaving the statue unharmed.

"Now that's like shooting fish in a barrel." Chrissie said as the group headed to get the fourth statue.

The team arrived at the shrine and placed the four statues in the shrine. The Shrine itself then caused the Eternal Water Source to appear much to Hsi Wu's relief.

"There it is." The Sky Demon said as he rushed forward to get the source with the others following behind but before they could reach the source they were swallowed up by the leviathan and found themselves inside the stomach of the giant fish as they saw a wrecked ship.

"Well at least the Eternal Water Source is still here." Cody said trying to look on the bright side but before they could get it Kaos' floating head appeared before the team.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, It's a stupid half-breed trog, the foolish twins, and Eon's stupid Portal Master Apprentices! Ha!" Kaos taunted before continuing, "And I see you just happen to be looking for the Eternal Water Source. Scratch that, MY Eternal Water Source! Well you're TOO LATE! I AM KAOS, Emperor of Skylands and a REAL Portal Master and you're going to be sinking with the fishes for eternity." Kaos ended that part with a laugh.

"Bring it on baldy." Chrissie said bravely. "We'll kick your butt."

"And at least we don't hide behind giant projections of floating ehads unlike you dimwit."

"You'll pay for that insult with your lives," Kaos' floating head screamed, "My Evil Water Dragon will see to that. Attack!"

An evil version of Zap appeared and began attacking the heroes with lightning bolts from his mouth. The team dodged each attack and they sent their own powers at Kaos' Evil Water Dragon hoping to disable it. The Star of the battle though was Colleen as she used plenty of water to incase the evil water minion in ice before the team shattered it.  
"Big Deal, I'm just getting started." Kaos' giant floating head sneered before yelling, "I SUMMON the DEADLY SHARK BATH OF DOOOOOOMSHARKS!"

"Deadly what of what?" Ice asked confused as Kaos began using the Eternal Water Source to create a wall of water that trapped them in a box.

"I think we're about to find out." Chrissie said as sharks began swimming toward them.

Hsi Wu was fortunate that he could fly but he couldn't do much against the Skarks as everyone else was dodging and avoiding the surging sharks.

"Colleen this is getting ridiculous." Cody said, "Can't you do something about this?"

"Kaos is using the power of the Eternal Source." Colleen replied as she continued dodging sharks, "I can't do anything about it."

Soon the sharks stopped and Kaos began speaking again.

"You punks seem to be lucky sort of." Kaos said before turning serous, "WELL your luck has run out. You now face my EVIL AMPHIBIOUS GILLMAN!"

Kaos laughed as a shadow version of Gill Grunt appeared completely with a spear gun. The heroes dodged each of the Evil Amphibious Gillman's spear attacks as usual by having Bash be the distraction while Flameslinger shot at the Gillman from a distance. Soon the team had defeated the second of Kaos' Water Minions.

"You knaves may have defeated my Gillman for now but this is far from over - FAR FROM IT!" Kaos bellowed, "I SUMMON the even DEADLIER SHARK BATH OF DOOOOOMSHARKS!"

"Again with the Sharks?" Drago groaned as the water appeared once more and the sharks surged towards the heroes. The team all dodged, avoided, evaded and even flipped over the sharks to avoid them. This time the shark bath seemed to go on longer than the last time before the wall of water stopped and Kaos was looking at them in shock.

"Impossible! You survived my best water spell!" Kaos gasped before composing himself as he bellowed, "I MEAN, you survived a very MEDICORE water spell that I found laying around somewhere."

"Keep telling yourself that you fool." Rose said, "And we thought Hsi Wu here was cocky."

"Yeah." The Sky Demon said before realizing he was being made into the butt of a joke, "Hey! I resent that!"

"Can we get back to kicking Kaos' butt guys?" Ice said as Kaos bellowed at the team.

"I'm not impressed," Kaos yelled, "And neither is MY EVIL ICE YETI! ATTACK!"

An evil version of Slam Bam appeared on Kaos' command and as usual the heroes avoided and evaded the shots. Rose and Sara summoned the Dragon Skylanders that could fly and led them into countering the Evil Ice Yeti's ice attacks while giving the JTeens the time they needed to counterattack with help from Gill Grunt's spear gun and Flameslinger's fire arrows as they managed to take down the ice yeti as Kaos once again stated his usual speech.

"Okay… so perhaps you're 'slightly good' at fighting my water minions, one – on - one." Kaos admitted before adding with a bellow, "HA! Let's see how you fare against ALL THREE AT ONCE!"

Kaos finished that last part with a laugh as all three of his evil water minions appeared and began attacking.

"Okay now this is over the top," Ice said as they dodged the attacks from the evil water minions. Colleen was doing her best to try and use her water powers to try and incase them but with the constant attacks she couldn't concentrate. As soon as the Evil Water Dragon was down the Shark Bath Spell started up.

"Oh come on?" Cody groaned as the sharks appeared while the water minions attacked. "As if things weren't hard enough we have to deal with the Sharks again?"

"Not to sound rude Cody but suck it up." Rose snapped clearly annoyed with the sharks as she was using her powers of the darkness to try and blast the water minions and shield the team, "This is the home stretch. Besides we can do this."

Cody heard Rose's words and began to fight harder against the evil water minions. Once the last Minion was down and the shark spell was over Kaos yelled in disbelief.

"My Minions, My beautiful minions," Kaos yelled as the team stood standing.

"We kicked your ass Kaos." Sara demanded, "Now hand over the Eternal Water Source."

"Fine, Take it - take the Eternal Water Source fools." Kaos barked before adding with a sneer, "See if I care fools. SOON, you too will FEAR MY GIANT FLOATING HEAD like everyone else. Then YOU WILL PAY!"

Colleen didn't need any telling as she went to grab the Eternal Water Source as the source all teleported them back to the ruins. While the Source did though it strengthened her Water powers and made it easier for her to use them.

"Well done portal masters, you have returned with the Eternal Water source," Master Eon said to the team, "Now water shall return to the Core of Light."

The water source flew into the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor as the spouts raised themselves in the air while water flowed through the pipes. Soon the water then began shooting through the two statues on either side of the machine.

Meanwhile back at Kaos' flying fortress he was laughing while eating a chicken leg.

"Master is everything alright?" Glumshanks asked considering the defeat that Kaos had handed to him.

"Of course everything's alright." Kaos said, "Why do you ask?"

"Well considering they got the Eternal Water Source I thought that things would be difficult." The troll butler stated.

"Ha. They can rebuild Eon's machine all they want but I'm still winning," Kaos laughed, "And that's because the Darkness is spreading."

Kaos then took a bite from his chicken and chocked as he then asked for a Heimlich.

"The Eternal Water Source is once again part of the Core of Light." Hugo praised.

"But the Darkness is going to still spread unless we get the other Eternal Sources." Rose said, "I can feel it growing stronger with each minute."

"In the meantime we should check out the beach again." Sara said, "There might be something of interest there."

"Sounds like a plan." Chrissie said as the team headed off to the beach. Hsi Wu had managed to filch a can of Oil in the process from the Oil Donkey.

"Wow this place is beautiful." Colleen said as they admired the newly unlocked part of the beach.

"Skylands is always beautiful Colleen." Rose said as the team found a strange one eyed machine groaning.

"Oil… Can…" the machine groaned.

"Sounds like somebody needs oil," Chrissie said as she went to go get some but noticed said Oil Can in the Sky Demon's hands.

"Well done Uncle." Drago praised as he Oiled the Machine, "For once you managed to think ahead."

"Bat boy thinking huh?" Ice joked, "That's a first."

"Thank you very much friends. I've been stuck in that position for ages." The Machine said.

"We're glad to help out but who are you?" Colleen asked.

"I'm a Clam-tron 4000." The Clam-tron said. "I'd like to thank you for helping me out. Collect some clams and I can make you rich."

The team confused went to get some clams for the machine. Once the Machine had enough clams it began to get to work creating a pearl for them. When it was done it created a black orb with a fuse.

"Ta-da." The Clam-tron said, "One pearl as proised."

"Uh dude," Sara spoke, "You didn't create a pearl."

"You created a bomb." Rose said pointing to the object.

"Oh no." the Clam-tron said "I've lost my talent."

"Good news everyone," Hugo called as he walked over, "I found another piece to the great machine!"

"So which piece are we looking for this time Hugo?" Cody asked.

"The Cyclopses have stolen the Crystal Eye." Hugo said.

"I'm not surprised; they always wanted the eye for their own." Rose sighed, "They even named their castle after it."

"How do we get to the Crystal Eye Castle?" Chrissie questioned.

"The bridge entrance uniting the temple to their kingdom has been blocked and it looks like we'll have to find another way to, Hugo said before noticing the bomb, "Is that a bomb? Where in Skylands did we get a bomb?"

"I made it myself." The Clam-tron said.

"Well that's just what we need to blast through the entrance." Ice said as he egarly took the bomb to the entrance of the bridge and blasted away the rubble revealing a bald mole like creature called a Molekin.

"Thanks for the help in breaking down the barrier." The Molekin asked, "My name is Diggs and I just escaped from the Cyclops Kingdom."

"Diggs right?" Drago asked as Diggs nodded, "While you were escaping did you see the Crystal Eye anywhere?"

"Well I did see the Cyclopses rolling something that made my normally blurry vision crystal clear." Diggs said, "It must have been the Crystal Eye."

"Great so can you take us to their castle?" Rose asked. "It's important that we recover the Crystal Eye."

"And we'll have to battle the Cyclopses in order to do so." Sara added. "Before they get a chance to use it for evil or hand it over to Kaos."

"Sure I'll take you across the bridge to their kingdom." Diggs said as the JTeens followed Diggs to the Crystal Eye Castle.

**Next Time: **

_The Teens head to the Crystal Eye Castle to recover the Crystal but the Cyclopses aren't going to give it up without a fight. Will the teens make it back in one piece. Read and Review to find out.  
_


	10. Crystal Eye Castle

Crystal Eye Castle

The scene shifts to a Cyclops rolling a Crystal orb inside the top of the tower of the Crystal Eye castle. The Scene then showed the giant Crystal Eye Castle as it was beautifully carved from stone and made with years of great craftsmanship. Hsi Wu the Sky Demon had already done a flyby of the place to see what the JTeens were going to be up against as he returned to the ground outside the front gate where Diggs and the JTeens were waiting.

"Well what's the status report?" Drago asked his uncle.

"The place is pretty heavily guarded." The Sky Demon answered, "The Crystal Eye is locked up in the tallest tower of the castle."

"Okay so what the heck do we do?" Rose asked Diggs. "How do we get to the Crystal Eye?"

"To get up to the tallest tower of the Crystal Castle you'll need to destroy the two seeing towers," Diggs said as the scene shifted to two towers sending energy beams to a big gate that was blocking the way to the main gate. "That will open the big gate leading to the top of the tower.

"Then let's do this." Ice said as Drago hit the Eye switch opening the gate leading into the gate.

"Oh yeah there's something I forgot to mention," Diggs said, "As soon as you get past the gate."

Diggs didn't get a chance to finish as he was tossed from the tower by a barrel of explosives.

"What was that?" Chrissie asked.

"Guys I'm going to say that we have company." Rose said pointing to a pair of timidclopses tossing barrels down at them.

The team ran through the gauntlet with Cody, Dino Rang, and Terrafin leading as Cody was the descendant of the Earth Druid and Terrafin and Dino Rang were Earth Element Skylanders and they gained a power boost.

"Hold up dudes." Ice said, noticing an axe wielding Cyclops in the area. "Looks like we've got a new Cyclops to fight."

"That's a Cyclops Chopper." Sara pointed out, "They're invincible while they're spinning but when they're dizzy that's when we can strike."

So the team attacked the other Cyclopses while they waited for the Cyclops Chopper to tire itself out. Then when it was weakened Terrafin punched it out and rendered it unconscious while Dino Rang threw his boomerangs at the switches opening the door to the Outer Courtyard

"After you." Dino Rang said as the group entered the outer courtyard where they found that Skylanders of the Air Element were stronger.

"Thanks for the help guys." Cody said, "Take five."

"No problem Cody." Terrafin said as he and Dino Rang were sent back to the ruins to go and rest via Cody's Powers.

The group then noticed a Cyclops Chucker as well as a few Cyclops Choppers. The group managed to make short work of them and the Cyclops Chucker thanks to Cody's earth powers tossing the rocks back at the chuckers and to Chrissie summoning Sonic Boom and Whirlwind.

"Talk about being right at home in my element." Cody said as he was easily beating down the enemy on their way trhough the Outer Court yard. "I feel like I could go 10 rounds with these guys."

"Well that does make sense since we are in a stone castle." Rose said, "And your element is earth Cody."

"I bet colleen could've single handely defeated all those thugs back at the Lagoon when we were looking for the eternal water source." Hsi Wu muttered, "That would've made our work much easier."

"I could've done that," Colleen replied, "But I would've risked washing away the four ancient statues and we would've lost the Eternal Water Source for good."

"Good move Colleen," Drago said, "The Eternal Water Source definatly made the right choice giving you some of its power."

"Speaking of power is it just me or is my girl Chrissie single handedly kicking butt?" Ice asked as Chrissie was having an easier time in this area defeating the enemies. "She, Whirlwind and Sonic Boom are making it look so easy."

"Well part of it is that the Eternal Air Source strengthened my own air powers when we recovered it." Chrissie admitted as she was kicking butt alongside Whirlwind and Sonic Boom.

"But the other part of it is that in Air Elemental zones such as the Outer Courtyard Air Skylanders such as Sonic Boom and myself are stronger here." Whirlwind answered.

"When will Cody and Ice gain upgrades to their powers?" Hsi Wu asked. "And what of the other four sources?"

"They'll probably get their powers strengthened when we recover the Eternal Earth Source and the Eternal Fire Source." Rose answered as they continued exploring the area for the entrance to the two seeing towers making sure to look everywhere.

"As for the other four sources I'm sure they'll go to the descendant of Saint Patrick's disciple that best represents that Eternal Source." Sara explained as they solved puzzles to progress forward. Eventually the team all arrived at the East Tower.

The Team once again hit the switches which allowed them axess to the tower. Rose and Sara summoned Drobot and Trigger Happy to take the lead in this battle as they noticed a Cyclops Mammoth guarding the tower. It was a hulking blue behemoth of a monster. Fortunately thanks to the cunning skill and distraction Drobot, Trigger Happy and the twins were able to take it down. The group then noticed a power core in the tower.

"Okay so my guess is that this thing is what's powering the gate." Drago said, "If we can destroy it we'll be closer to getting the Crystal back."

"Then allow me to handle that." Chrissie said as she, Whirlwind, Sonic Boom, Trigger Happy and Drobot prepared to destroy the power source.

"Guys we got company." Hsi Wu yelled as Cyclopses appeared.

"Then lets dance." Ice said as the group beat them all down with their abilities and their powers while chrissie and the Wind and Tech Skylanders destroyed the power source.

"Guys this tower's collapsing." Rose said feeling the tower collapse, "We should get out of here right away."

So the group raced out of the tower before it could collapse on them. They then made their way over to the East Tower and took it down in the same fashion destroying both towers and opening the main gate and took the path that lead to the Tower of Eyes beating down enemies along the way.

"Here we are guys." Drago said, as the team entered the tower "This is where the Crystal Eye is being kept."

"And there's the eye itself." Hsi Wu said noticing the Crystal Eye being kept behind bars, "Now the only question is how do we unlock the gate?"

As if on cue a swarm of Cyclops Enemies appeared and they all looked ready for a fight.

"My guess is we shoot them down." Trigger Happy spoke and without waiting he began shooting at the Cyclopses blasting them into pieces while Drobot helped him out by firing lasers.

"That gremlin certainly lives up to his name." Ice said dodging boulders while tossing fireballs at the enemies.

"What did you expect from a guy whose name is Trigger Happy?" Cody asked.

"At least he's on our side." Colleen added as she fought the best she could but without any water nearby she couldn't use her water powers. So she had to rely on martial arts.

Soon the area was cleared of enemies as Chrissie sent the Tech and Air Skylanders back to the ruins for a well-deserved rest. The group then collected the Crystal Eye and met up with Diggs outside the tower.

"So how do you feel Diggs?" Rose asked as he saw the Crystal eye.

"Like my vision's perfectly clear," the Molekin said, "Let's get this back to the Core of Light."

So the twins used their powers and teleported everyone back to the ruins where the Crystal Eye added itself to the machine.

"Well Done JTeens you have brought the Crystal Eye." Eon's voice said to them as the eye sat itself upon the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor deep in the core a large crystal appeared from magma as it sat in place.

"Now we must get the Eternal Earth Source," Hugo said, "the Good news is that the Stonetown Villagers recovered it and are keeping it safe until we arrive."

"Finally," Flynn shouted, "An easy one. Cake!"

"I could go for some cake right now." Hsi Wu said only for him and Flynn to yell ow.

"Will you two focus?" Sara yelled as she and Rose had been the ones to hit them with Uncle's two fingered smack. "This isn't going to be an easy walk in the park as you think."

"In case you forgot let me remind you who else is after the Eternal Earth Source." Rose reminded, "Kaos, the Cyclopses and the growing Darkness."

"Oh right." The Sky Demon said sheepishly rubbing his head, "I nearly forgot about that."

"Anyway we should go ask Diggs where to go." Cody said as the group went to go see Diggs.

"So ready to go to Stonetown?" Diggs asked the heroes and when they said yes they all followed him across the bridge to Stonetown.

**Next Time: **

_The Team arrives in Stonetown to pick up the Eternal Earth Source but something's gone wrong. Will the heroes recover the Eternal Source or will the Eternal Earth Source bury them in a rockslide. Read and Review to find out. _


	11. Stonetown

Stonetown

Diggs led the JTeens to a Cyclops outpost where Stonetown lay beyond it. The Molekin was explaining the situation to them as well as what was going on as they were waiting on Mushroom ridge.

"Alright, beyond this Cyclops Outpost is where Stonetown is located. This is as far as I can take you." Diggs said before sensing the vibrations in the ground, "But judging from these vibrations something's terribly wrong here."

"I'll fly up ahead to do a little recon." Hsi Wu said as he took to the Skies to assess the situation. From the skies he could see what was going on as he made a comment to himself.

"Either Dai Gui's entered Skylands or the Eternal Earth Source has become a monster." The Sky Demon said as the scene then shifts to a view of the town where the citizens were panicking as a large rock golem was attacking their homes.

"Help," A mabu called, "the Eternal Earth Source has become a monster."

Hsi Wu definatly heard that as he saw the rock golem toss a mabu into the air and to another part of the area before roaring and stomping through everything. The Sky Demon had seen enough before turning around and flying back to Diggs and the group

"I'm going to venture a guess and say that the Eternal Earth Source has become a giant rock monster." Cody guessed as Hsi Wu returned from the flight.

"I'm afraid so Cody." The Sky Demons said as he returned from his air recon. "And this one won't be so easy to defeat."

"Perhaps we should let Cody handle this source." Ice suggested. "After all earth is his element."

"Its going to take a lot more than just my earth powers to defeat this stone golem," Cody said, "We'll need to work as a team."

So the group began to travel through the mushroom ridge in their mission to get the Eternal Earth Source. They encountered some chompies but with help from Cody's earth powers they made quick work of them. Soon they activated the switches that opened the gate and began their quest.

"heads up guys we got company." Rose yelled as the Cyclopses appeared ready to stop them.

"Then lets roast these guys." Drago said as the team fought the Cyclopses and defeated them in no time allowing them to enter the blue water swamp.

"They call this a swamp?" Hsi Wu asked as they walked through the place. "This looks more like a lagoon than a swamp."

"Believe me Hsi Wu, swamps aren't entirely smelly and dirty." Rose said as they fought the enemies. "Well not all of them at any rate but we'll ask the citizens of Stonetown later."

"Assuming they haven't all fled to the hills from the Eternal Earth Source by now." Sara said worried, "I'm worried about them."

"Save some of that for us." The Sky Demon retorted, "We're about to go face to face with a huge golem ready to tear us limb from limb."

"Uncle's right." Drago said, "We've got to focus on the mission here."

So the team continued making their way through the swamp battling Cyclopses and what not. Colleen was really shining in this area as there was an abundance of water allowing her to use her powers to the fullest. Soon the team arrived at the entrance of another area of Stonetown. The JTeens went on ahead while the twins covered the rear while discussing Colleen's water powers.

"Colleen seems to be doing okay," Sara spoke, "And she's got the makings of a great leader."

"But she's only as good if there's water in the area." Rose reminded, "You saw how useless she nearly was."

"I know you don't want to call her useless sis but you have a point." The Sun Sorceress Queen said, "We assumed that Gill Grunt might solve this issue with her water powers but he can't stay with her forever."

"I know that." Rose said, "That's why I'm hoping that either the eternal water soruce fixed that little issue because if not then we may have no choice but to give her the Eternal Magic Source."

"The Eternal Magic source?" Sara said shocked, "That source is no exact science. Magic may be the very essence of Skylands but the Eternal Magic Source is too powerful to be contained."

"I'm aware of that." Rose countered, "But for now let's hope we can manage without it. Otherwise we may have to visit our past."

Sara said no more as the twins caught up with the group outside the entrance to another area. They faced down some new enemies which included some Earth Spell Punks and Rock Walkers. Chrissie noticed the twins' had been discussing some things behind the backs of the JTeens and she figured it had to relate to either their Arkeyan Ancestors or something else.

"You two okay?" Chrissie asked the twins.

"We're okay." Rose said, "Sara and I were just discussing something."

"Discussing about me?" Hsi Wu asked hopefully only to get his ear pulled by his nephew.

"The last thing they need is a womanizing demon sorcerer in their lives." Drago said pulling his uncle by the ear much to his embarrassment.

"Ow, Drago, not the ear," Hsi Wu pleased, "I need that to listen with."

"What was Drago thinking picking him in the beginning of the JTeens adventure?" Sara sighed as she face palmed.

"Either he chose him for being the swiftest of his relatives," Rose said, "Or Drago lost his brain cells in the netherworld."

"I'm probably thinking the latter but it was the former." Chrissie said, "Now back to the conversation. What were you two talking about?"

"We'll tell you later." Rose said as she opened the door. "Right now we've got to deal with the Eternal Earth Source."

So the group entered the New Fortress zone where Skylanders of the Earth Element were stronger. To continue the mission, they had to move some blocks around to open the big gate that led outside. Once through the gate the team faced down some more enemies and moved a few blocks around in order to create pathways allowing them to progress.

"How much further is it to the Eternal Earth Source?" Hsi Wu groaned, "My legs are getting a cramp."

"Normally I'd think Bat boy wasn't working out but in this case he's got a point." Ice stated, "We're getting quite worn out from the constant attacks."

"Not to mention those Earth Spell Punks were giving us a hard time." Chrissie said, "But Colleen probably has it the worst."

"Why is that?" Cody asked, "Colleen can defend herself well."

"Yes but only if there's enough water nearby," Rose answered, "Without any water present Colleen can't use her water powers."

"And Martial arts will only help so much against the Eternal Earth Source." Ice groaned as they saw the Eternal Earth Source in the Town Outskirts. It was stomping through the place like it was the boss.

"I think we might need a little bit of help." Sara said, "Rose and I will go and get some back up."

"Got it," Drago said, "In the meantime we'll try to keep the Eternal Earth Source from doing any more damage."

So the group emerged in the town outskirts where the twins headed into the Life Elemental Gate that Camo graciously opened for them. Upon opening the gate they headed into the Wayward Town and contacted Xua Wing.

"Rose, Sara hello again," The King of Avalon said to the twins, "Nice time to chat but shouldn't you be looking for the Eternal Earth Source?"

"That's the thing. The Eternal Earth Source has become a huge golem and we need some back up defeating it." Rose said as she explained the situation to Xua Wing.

"I see and I suppose you want to ask one of my children to help." Xua Wing said after hearing about what's happened to the Eternal Earth Source.

"We were kinda hoping you could send over Dai Gui." Sara said. "As the Earth Demon Sorcerer, Dai Gui should be more than a match for the Golem."

Xua Wing agreed as he opened a portal and Dai Gui stepped through it. Dai Gui had already been informed of the situation and he agreed to help the teens out.

Over with the JTeens they were having a hard time fending off the Eternal Source in the Rumbling Ravine. Drago, Ice, and Cody were doing what they could but their attacks were not very effective even with Chrissie giving Ice and Drago a boost with her wind powers. Hsi Wu flew up and tried to drop kick the Golem only to kick solid stone.

"Ow." The Sky Demon cried as Colleen helped him to safety, "What is that thing made of? Its like punching solid rock."

"That's because it's a rock golem what did you expect." Colleen said to him as the goelm tossed another bolder. Colleen threw hre right hand at the monster and a torrent of water blasted the golem forcing it on the defensive.

"Colleen, how did you do that?" Drago asked surprised that there wasn't any water near buy.

"Call it a guess but it might have something to do with the Eternal Water Source." Ice said, "It must've given her the power to summon water from anywhere. Even when there's no water near by."

"You got that right guys." Rose said as she and Sara arrived. "The Eternal Water Source granted Colleen some of its power so now she can summon water without having to be near a water source."

"That's the best news I've heard so far." Cody cheered dodging the bolders, "But we could still use some help."

"That's why we brought back up." Sara said as Dai Gui the Earth Demon made his appearance. "We figured Dai Gui can handle this Golem."

The JTeens wisely stood back as they let Dai Gui go head to head with the golem. At first the Golem tried tossing bolders at the Earth Demon but Dai Gui caught said bolders and threw them back at him. The Golem then tried attacking with falling bolders but Dai Gui simply burrowed underground to avoid the attack. After a few rounds of boulders and blows echanged Dai Gui had finally subdued the Earth Golem turning it back into the Eternal Earth Source.

"Thanks for the help Uncle," Drago said to Dai Gui, "We really needed it."

"No problem nephew." Dai Gui said as he headed back to Avalon, "Just call if you need me in the future."

"We will." The Twins said as Dai Gui headed back while Cody went to get the Eternal Earth Source. Once he did the Source charged up his powers giving him new abilities with his Earth Element and teleported everyone back to the Ruins.

"You have brought the Eternal Earth Source, The eye within the eye, and the very foundation of Skylands." Eon's voice said to the portal masters as it hovered before them back at the Core of Light.

The Eternal Earth Source added itself to the Core of light as the colomn of the machine revealed more parts within. Inside the machine the crystal summoned by the Crystal Eye began to glow and shoot energy which the Crystal Eye focused and aimed towards the sky.

A talking tree stump then emerged from the ground and began speaking as it observed its new surroundings.

"Sunlight feels so good on my leaves and the water is so delicious, and the earth is just right." The talking tree said "Thanks for revving me, I am Arbo! Son of Barbo! Child of Larbo! Spawn of-"

"Ah talking tree," Hugo screamed before composing himself much to the relief of the JTeens, "Where are my manners? I am Hugo and these are the Portal Masters. Master Eon has been destroyed and we need your help. Can you help us?"

"I'm not sure, I'm only 8 seconds old and yet I have memories of all of this happening before." Arbo said "We must recover the Eternal Life Source."

"Alright so let's go." Hsi Wu said before taking flight. "I'll be back with the Eternal Life Source in three seconds."

"Hold it," Arbo said, "We must first gather the Seeds of Life."

"Do we need these for the Core of Light?" Ice asked.

"No the Seeds of Life will tell us where to find the Eternal Life Source." Arbo said. "The Roots will point the way."

"That's correct but how did you know all of that?" Sara asked since she and Rose studied up on the Blue Prints of the Core of Light during their training.

"I just seem to know it. I can do something like this." Arbo said as he walked over to a patch in the ruins. He then caused a giant Tree stalk to rise into the sky.

"And I don't even know how I'm doing it." Arbo admitted, "It's like I'm doing it by instinct."

"Looks like that's the way to Treetop Terrace." Hugo said.

"Is that what you call it?" Arbo said, "We green folk know it as the Tree of Life."

"My guess is that's where the Life Seeds are hidden." Colleen said.

"That's right." Arbo said, "I can take you there since I know the way. I've always known the way I think."

"And I thought Gurglefin, and Diggs were nuts. Though Flynn I can tolerate." Hsi Wu grumbled earning him a head bump from the twins.

"Let's just go." Chrissie said, "Before Hsi Wu says anything else stupid."

Without further questions Arbo lead the Team onto the leaf as it rose up the stalk and carried them to Treetop Terrace.

**Next Time: **

_The Team head up to the Tree of Life to recover the Seeds of Life but they end up doing battle with Kaos' Troll Army. And Later Kaos decides to take matters into his own hands once again. Read and Review to find out.  
_


	12. Treetop Terrace

Treetop Terrace

The JTeens and company arrived at Treetop Terrace which was also known as the Tree of Life. The group was amazed at the scenery and sights of the place. Arbo was feeling right at home in the Tree of Life.

"It feels good to be in the Tree of Life." Arbo said as the team was standing on a giant tree stump. "I can sense these things."

"Yeah we get it tree dude but we're on a time limit." Ice reminded, "Where are the life seeds?"

"Found by the Drow and they're keeping them for themselves." Rose said.

"How do you know that?" Hsi Wu asked as Rose just pointed to the numerous Drow minions in the area and at a bag of seeds.

"That pretty much answers the question of where they're being kept." Chrissie said, "So all we need to do is get them back and plant them in the ground."

So the team headed through the Canopy to get the Life Seeds back. But they ran into some hornets in the process. Colleen easily took care of them with her new powers by tossing a few snow balls at them defeating them in a heartbeat.

"Colleen's getting the hang of her increased power." Rose said as Chrissie led the charge through the canopy alongside Sonic Boom since Air Skylanders were stronger in that zone.

"She sure is." Cody said, "Now she doesn't have to worry about not being able to fight effectively if water isn't around."

"She can just summon it like magic." Ice said, "Speaking of which, it seems like all the eternal sources are magic."

"Well in some ways yes and in others the Eternal Magic Source is the heart of the Core itself." Sara said. "The other sources grant their respective elemental powers."

The team all had an interesting lesson on that as they entered the Sluice Gate Zone. Cody shined through in that zone as he used his new powers to summon boulders to fall from the skies on enemies destroying Chompy monsters respectively as well as Drow lancers and witch blades.

Soon the team then entered the hollow and faced down a Goliath Drow and a Life Spell Punk Mage.

"That's a Blitzer Bully." Rose said seeing the enemy in question. "They usually carry life spell punks on their backs so they can recover energy they lose and in exchange the life spell punk gets a faster way to travel and a powerful protector."

"Sounds like a perfect demonstration of a symbiotic relationship," Chrissie replied, "Although this one is a mutual relationship, in which both partners benefit."

"You two can discuss the science talk later." Sara said, "Right now we've got to find a way to beat this guy."

"Allow me ladies." Hsi Wu said as he flew to the Blitzer, "He ugly you're so slow that if slowness was an art you'd be a modern art master piece."

The monster didn't take kindly to that insult and charged at Hsi Wu who dodged and evaded the attacks. The JTeens saw that the enemy had its back turned to them and Cody took that as his cue to toss a bolder at the Spell Punk destroying it while Ice roasted the enemy with a fireball.

"Let's go before more spell punks show up," Chrissie said, "We've got enough issues to deal with as it is."

The JTeens and The Thompson twins continued making their way through the hollow looking for the Life Seeds. They were conversing about some interesting tops such as the people they met and how they enjoyed the sights of Skylands so far.

Meanwhile back on Avalon, The Moon Demon Tso Lan had been observing the events through the Magic Mirror so far. As one of the Eldest of the Demon Sorcerers he was very versed in the ways of magic. Currently he was observing the interaction between the JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens, Rose and Sara, and he saw that while the Thompson Twins meant well he could tell that the twins were beginning to have some issues with their powers. Shendu then made his entrance into the room noticing his brother's airy look.  
"Something troubling you brother?" Shendu asked using the same question that the Moon Demon asked him.

"As you know Uncle goes on about balance." Tso Lan said mentioning what Uncle had said, "And as you know the balance of Light and Dark has been disturbed greatly in Skylands."

"Yes I already know that." Shendu replied, before guessing what his brother was thinking, "Are you saying that Rose and Sara not only represent the balance between Magic and Technology among the Arkeyans but also the balance between Light and Darkness as well?"

"I am saying that," Tso Lan said, "After all Rose admits that she has power over the moon and the Darkness while Sara has power over the sun and the Light. I fear that Rose will lose herself to the Darkness if the core of light is not restored."

"Relax you guys." Po Kong said walking into the room after hearing everything, "Rose is an Arkeyan Sorceress Queen so she's not one to give in to the Darkness that easily."

"If only we hadn't let Tchang Zu talk us into bullying and terrorizing the humans so easily." Shendu said before continuing, "Still one of us should keep an eye on them just in case history decides to repeat itself."

"Repeat itself?" Po Kong asked, "How can history repeat itself? It's not like the twins have a legion of robots to do what they want."

"True but as an Arkeyan Sorceress Queen Rose and Sara did gain their powers from all eight eternal sources." Tso Lan reminded remembering the lesson on the Eternal Sources, "But Rose uses the Eternal magic Source with her power over the Darkness the most. If the darkness builds up enough she could be consumed by it and decide to invade Avalon."

"Then we had best keep an eye on her." The Mountain Demon said as the three continued watching the Mirror.

The JTeens were now in the Seed Tree section of the Treetop Terrace. They had already faced down the evil Drow that were guarding the Life Seeds and defeated them as Arbo arrived to congratulate them.

"The Seeds of life at last," Arbo said, "Let's get these back to the Ruins so they can show us the way to the Eternal Life Source."

Soon the Team was back at the ruins and was waiting for the location of the Eternal Life Source. Some sheep were present as well and were trying the nibble on the fruit from the newly planted trees.

"Shoo shoo shoo land creature." Arbo said trying to shoo the sheep away, "Have you no respect for the sacred Life Seeds."

"At last, somebody who agrees with me on the subject of sheep." Hugo said, "Those sheep are evil I tell you. Evil."

"Okay what's the issue with the sheep?" Cody asked wondering what issue the sheep were causing.

"The Apples growing from the life seeds we collected will tell us where to find the Eternal Life Source." Arbo explained, "But these sheep are eating all the apples."

"So you want us to keep the sheep away long enough for you to speak to the apples?" Chrissie guessed.

"That's pretty much the plan." Colleen said as Arbo nodded.

So the team went to go shoo the sheep away while they collected the apples. Sometimes the twins would summon some fresh grass for the sheep to graze on and distract them while at other times the JTeens would collect some of the apples. Soon the team had collected enough apples for Arbo to learn the information he needed.

"Yes the Seeds are speaking to me. The Eternal Life Source is hidden in an Acorn within the Tree of Life." Arbo said.

"That's easy." Hsi Wu said, "So all we need to do is find a giant acorn."

"Hold it." Ice said, "The tree dude didn't tell us the bad news yet."

"I'm afraid that he's right Sky Demon," Arbo said, "The Forest is in danger. We must go quickly in order to save it."

"No arguments from me boss." The Twins said as they headed up the vine to Falling Forest.

Back in Kaos' Flying Fortress the evil Portal Master himself was discussing what he just saw.

"An Acorn I knew it," Kaos yelled, "Those lying deceitful trees are hiding my Eternal Life Source."

"Master?" Glumshanks said, "I thought we were looking for the Eternal Life Source."

"The Eternal Life Source is hidden within a giant acorn." Kaos said before ranting about how the trees were meddling in his plans.

"So what do you expect to do?" Glumshanks said.

"Summon my lumberjack trolls." Kaos said, "And tell them to find my Eternal Life Source."

"By cutting down a few trees?" Glumshanks asked confused at that plan.

"No not a few trees you nimrod." Kaos said, "Cut them all down. All of them!"

**Next Time: **

_The JTeens witness Kaos' deforestation plan at its fullest as the trolls cut down all of the Falling Forest on orders from Kaos to find the Eternal Life Source. The Teens then do battle with Kaos' minions leading to another showdown with the Evil Portal Master. Will the Teen recover the Eternal Life Source or will they lose their lives trying? Read and review to find out. _


	13. Falling Forest

Falling Forest

Arbo led the JTeens into the Falling Forest. It was nightfall and the scene seemed beautiful. However the place was crawling with Trolls carrying weapons of all types. And if that wasn't bad enough they were already cutting down every single tree in sight to find the acorn that held the Eternal Life source.

"I know Kaos is after the Eternal Life Source but cutting down an entire forest is cruel to both plants and animals." Cody said. "We need trees to filter out carbon dioxide and convert it into pure oxygen."

"That's right young Portal master." Arbo said, "We must stop those terrible Trolls from discovering the Eternal Life source."

"As well as cutting anymore trees down in the process," Chrissie said as she took the lead, "Let's go."

"We're right behind you Chrissie." Ice said as the Air JTeen summoned Trigger Happy and Drobot to aid them since they were in the Owl's Roost. Drobot easily blasted the Trolls with lasers firing from both his optics and his wings. Trigger Happy however blasted the trolls with his golden guns like an expert gunslinger.

"Perhaps we should give that guy a cowboy hat and send him to the old west." Ice said, seeing Trigger Happy in the zone, "He'd fit right in there."

"Yes he would but we'll talk about this later." Cody replied, "In the meantime the Eternal Life Source is waiting for us."

"And there's probably another boss fight as well." Chrissie said. "Like the last three times."

"I'm pretty sure this thing isn't going to become a giant golem and attack us." Hsi Wu waved off.

Soon they found themselves facing down the first of the big chainsaw machines.

"Any suggestions on how we destroy this thing?" Colleen asked.

"We could always let Drago and Ice blow it up with their fire power." Hsi Wu suggested.

"We're trying to save the environment Hsi Wu," Rose reminded, "besides that thing might start a forest fire if we hit the wrong spot."

"And I Seriously doubt that Water, Earth or Wind will be of much help here." Cody said ruling out the options of using the Water Earth and Air Sources.

"Leave it to us." Drobot said as he started firing lasers at the big chainsaw. "This machine won't stand a chance against lasers."

"When we're through with this thing," Trigger Happy added, "The trolls won't be able to salvage much of anything."

The Tech Dragon was firing lasers at the Chainsaw machine to try and destroy it while the gremlin turned his golden guns into a stationary golden machine gun firing rapid blasts at the chainsaw. Soon the Two Tech Skylanders had destroyed the big chainsaw to the point where the chainsaw malfunctioned and created a pathway for the heroes to progress.

"When in doubt," Sara said, "Rely on lasers and bullets."

The team all chuckled at that comment as they continued through the Owl's Roost Section making their way to the Eternal Life source. They ran into some trolls but they were no match for Colleen's new powers, Trigger Happy's guns or Drobot's Lasers.

The team ran into some Tech Spell Punks and more trolls but Chrissie and the two Tech Skylanders quickly made short work of them. Soon the team found themselves in the Pinecone's Landing where they found another giant chainsaw. Unfortunately Skylanders of the Life Element were stronger in that area as Drobot and Trigger Happy stated.

"Okay so we know that bullets and Rockets can destroy this thing but we also know that Skylanders of the Life Element are stronger in this zone." Drago said before asking, "Know any life Skylanders that can fire rockets or have enough fire power to blast this machine aside from Camo?"

"One," Rose said, "His name is Zook and he's a Bambooker."

"One question," Cody asked as he summoned Camo to help them out. "What is a Bambooker?"

"We'll show you." Sara said as she summoned Zook, "By the way he's a really good guy to tell the truth."

Zook looked like a forest folk with green skin and wild red hair. He stood on two legs and had a bazooka. He looked like an interesting fellow to say the least but he was friendly enough.

"Hello Zook, I'm Colleen and these are my friends," Colleen said taking the initiative to introduce herself as well as her friends. "Drago, Hsi Wu, Strikemaster Ice, Cody, Chrissie, and I'm sure you already know Rose and Sara."

"Greetings Colleen I'm Zook," Zook introduced, "Now I take it that you summed me since you need my help with something."

"Good to see you as well Zook now care to give me a hand with destroying this Chainsaw?" Camo asked as he was blasting said Chainsaw

"Let's lower da boom." Zook said joining Camo in blasting the big chainsaw. Cody helped out as well by summoning falling boulders to do massive damage. Soon the big chainsaw was destroyed and the heroes now had a pathway to continue on.

"All I can say is, Wow." Chrissie said seeing how powerful Zook was. "I wonder if the others are similar to him in attack pattern terms."

Rose and Sara shared a look that said they knew a Tech Skylander that had powers equal to Zook's and loved to blow stuff up. They also knew that this Skylander was going to be quite an interesting fellow once you got to meet him but for now they decided not to say anything to the others yet as they ran into yet another giant chainsaw machine.

"Ready to blow this thing up?" Ice asked.

"We're ready to do this." Camo said as he, Zook, Trigger Happy and Drobot all combined their powers and fired at the big chainsaw machine. Between the four Skylanders they easily got the job done.

"Well that was quick." Drobot said as they all walked up to the great stump.

"And Look there's the acorn." Hsi Wu said, "I can't believe how easy this was."

As if on cue Kaos' projection of his giant floating head appeared as soon as the Eternal Life Source revealed itself.

"You just had to ask didn't you." Camo groaned as soon as Kaos started to speak.

"You again?! Foolish Portal Master Imposters, WAIT! Portal-Posters. Yes I like the sound of that better," Kaos sneered before bellowing, "BUT you are still doomed. DOOMED I TELL YOU. You'll never possess the Eternal Life Source. NEVER!"

"Keep telling yourself that Kaos," Camo said, "We kicked your butt once and we'll do it again."

"You'll pay for that insolent comment Skylander," Kaos snapped, "And my evil life minion is going to make sure of that. Now I'll laugh while it both powerfully and evilly ends yours. Go on get on with it."

An evil version of Zook appeared and prepared to fire at the team. The JTeens dodged the blows left and right as they formulated a plan to attack the evil missile minion.

"Okay any ideas on how we stop this guy?" Colleen said as the team dodged the missiles being fired at them.

"I have a plan." Trigger Happy said, "We shoot at him."

"I'm with you on that one T man." Ice said as he and Trigger Happy fired their fireballs and Golden machine gun bullets at the evil life minion bringing it down within seconds.

"Okay forget the life minion! You won't beat this." Kaos bellowed, "BECAUSE – I – KAOS – SUMMON MY "UNBEATABLE DEADLY LIFE SPELL OF DEATH!""

Kaos then used the power of the Eternal Source to summon green orbs to float towards the group.

"This is his so called 'Unbeatable Life Spell?'" Hsi Wu laughed as he went to go poke one of the life orbs and by sheer stroke of luck it was the red part.

"Don't touch that." Cody called as the Sky Demon poked the red orb destroying it and the others in the process.

"Actually Hsi Wu has the right idea." Trigger Happy said as he shot at the red orbs while avoiding the green ones. The others all followed and avoided the orbs while blasting some of them as they all dodged them.

"Is that the best you got Kaos?" Rose taunted at Kaos' giant floating head.

"SO you can dodge a few things you can see. BIG DEAL!" Kaos' floating head bellowed, "What about thing you CAN'T!"

As if on cue a shadow version of Stealth Elf appeared ready to attack. The Evil Ninja Minion launched into attack but the heroes easily dodged it having experience from facing the Shadowkhan from their earlier adventure.

"BAH! That's alright. I have something even MORE EVIL in mind. More evil and unbeatable than ever before!" Kaos yelled before bellowing, "I SUMMON – MY 'TOTALLY UNBEATABLE DEADLY EVIL LIFE SPELL OF ULTIMATE DEATH! HA!"

On cue Kaos summoned his spell and the heroes dodged the green glowing orbs that began following them. The orbs came in different patterns this time and the attack seemed longer but they avoided and evaded each attack.

"WHAT!?" Kaos' bellowed. "You TOTALLY BEAT MY 'TOTA1LLY UNBEATABLE DEADLY EVIL LIFE SPELL OF ULTIMATE DEATH!' Er – I mean… Never mind!"

"Pretty much Kaos." Ice said, "Now surrender."

"Who? What? Where? Huh?" Kaos said confused before bellowing, "How dare you use blind luck against me KAOS!"

"Right keep telling yourself that Kaos." Drago said rolling his eyes at Kaos' attempt to keep control of the situation.

"Well even if it can't see you're luck's about to run out." Kaos bellowed, "Minion."

An evil version of what Stump Smash appeared and did battle against the heroes.

"Okay Rose, Sara," Chrissie said, "You never mentioned this guy what can he do."

"That's an evil version of Stump Smash." Rose said, "Stump Smash's attacks include using his stumpy hands as mallets and spouting out seeds."

"So basically we attack from a distance then." Cody said as he already teleported Zook back to the Ruins to rest as Chrissie sent Trigger Happy back to the Ruins to rest. "No problem. Camo and Drobot should handle this."

Camo and Drobot did indeed handle that by staying out of range of the evil life minion's attacks eventually defeating him using their primary attacks.

"Stupid deceitful trees! I hate em! I HATE 'EM!" Kaos bellowed, "Even the EVIL ONES."

"He hates his own evil tree minion?" Ice asked, "What's this dude's problem?"

"I don't know." Chrissie admitted, "And I'm the smart one here."

"Obviously I have SLIGHTLY underestimated you. It won't happen again…" Kaos said before bellowing, "I call upon my most powerful and evil Life Spell of all. So powerful, I dare not speak its name. I SUMMON - Curious aren't you. Well too bad Behold."

Kaos then summoned his most powerful life spell yet. The heroes had to avoid and evade attacks left and right. This spell seemed to go on longer than usual this time and sometimes they could destroy some of the red life orbs destroying some of the green orbs but they were on the defensive for quite a while. After nearly half an hour of doing this the life spell stopped.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me!" Kaos said before adding, "LIFE MINIONS! All at once! Make these imposters sorry they ever heard the glorious name of KAOS! Attack!"

All three of Kaos' Life Minions appeared on cue ready to beat down the Portal Masters. The team was pretty wiped out from all the fights so far but they managed to work in unison to defeat the minions."

"Fine Take the Eternal Life Source," Kaos yelled as soon as the heroes defeated his minions. "You'll never get to use it. Soon I'll make you pay for interfering in my plans."

The Team paid no attention to Kaos as Cody went to grab the Eternal Life Source but not before the Eternal Life Source granted Cody the power to summon plants, leaves, vines and understand threes.

"I fear the Darkness is spreading and the Core is not yet complete," Eon's voice said as the group was back at the ruins, "But now you bring the Eternal Life Source whose true power lies within."

The Eternal Life source summoned plants on either side of the core as well as vines that covered the interior. Everyone stood before the core as they all made comments about how the Core is coming.

"Now that's what I call a remarkable creation." Sara said.

"We're all remarkable creations." Arbo added.

"Some more than others," Flynn added referring to himself.

"Well in case you haven't noticed we still need four more Eternal Sources." Rose said.

"Rose is right." Hugo said as a platform opened an a robot in the form of a general appeared.

"Attention." The robot said, "Whose in charge here?"

"I'm in charge." Flynn said, "Of the ladies that is."

"Save it Flynn," Colleen sadi, "He's here for business."

"Ten four souldier." The robot said to Colleen. "I'm here looking for a Portal Master to help us."

"Well that would be us General Robot." Rose said as she and Sara walked forward.

"Rose and Sara long time no see you two. " General Robot said to the twins.

"You two know each other?" Chrissie asked confused.

"Of course we know each other." Sara said, "General Robot usually came visiting us on occasion to help him out with Tech Support."

"And I sometimes made repairs to him." Rose added, "But I take it that he's not here for his repair."

"I'm afraid not," General Robot spoke, "This time I'm here because military communication says that the trolls are keeping some kind of gear inside of their warehouse that may have originated from this loation."

"And what did this gear look like?" Ice asked.

"It was a large golden gear private," General replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Because that's the golden gear we need." Hugo said. "We need it to restore the Core of Light."

"I thought we were going to find another Eternal Source." Hsi Wu said. "How does this gear help us?"

"The Golden Gear is what will allow the Eternal Tech Source to function within the Core of Light." Rose said knowing the most about the Eternal Tech Source, "However the Eternal Tech Source will require two components first before we can go get it."

"But we'll tell you about them on the way," Sara said as the twins led the team to the platform where General Robot emerged. The team followed the twins into the hole before a cannon rose with all of them inside of it. On cue the Cannon shot them towards the location of the Troll Warehouse.

**Next Time: **

_The team finds themselves in the Troll Warehouse where they meet up with a familiar face in their quest to retrieve the Golden Gear. And later Kaos plans something sinister in mind. _


	14. Troll Warehouse

Troll Warehouse

The team had just landed outside what appeared to be an elevator, with a familiar Mabu outside of it waiting for them. The JTeens groaned as they tried to regain the feeling from being shot out of a cannon.

"That's the last time I ever do that." Cody said, "Who uses a cannon to get from place to place?"

"IS that any different then using something out of Jack and the Beanstalk?" Ice questioned to which Cody shut his mouth. "Besides at least we're here."

"The name's Snuckles, Special Agent Snuckles. Come on guys," Snuckles said, "The elevator to the troll warehouse is this way."

So the team followed Snuckles into the elevator where they headed into the Troll Warehouse. Once they entered Snuckles spoke to them.

"I bet you don't recognize me. You saved us from a tornado previously so I decided to join the Mabu Defense Force and I'm now a master of disguise." Snuckles said to them "And wouldn't you know it. This is my first mission."

"Good for you Snuckles." Rose said, "I'm glad we helped to inspire you to join the Mabu Defense Force."

"Thank you for the compliment Rose." Snuckles said, "But we must get the golden gear back from the Trolls."

Chrissie opened the lock puzzle leading into the Research Base and they entered the Foundry Zone. Cody summoned Stump Smash and Camo to lead the attack as they smashed up the trolls. Stump Smash used his stumpy arms to smash up the trolls as Camo was blasting the trolls with his sun breath. Cody used his new powers to summon up vines and leaves to attack the trolls since there wasn't any earth present for him to use for the moment.

"Cody's really getting a hang of his new powers." Chrissie said as the team made their way through the warehouse.

"That's one thing for sure." Rose said, "I'm glad the Eternal Life Source made the right choice granting him some of his powers."

"Wait you knew the Eternal Life Source would do that?" Drago asked.

"Well not really but we guessed that the Eternal Life Source wanted to supplement Cody's powers." The Arkeyan Moon Sorceress replied. "So my guess is that what better way to supplement the power of earth than with the power of plants."

"Makes sense since earth and plants work so well together." Chrissie spoke up, "So what other powers will Colleen, Ice, and I get from the other Eternal Sources."

"We haven't figured that one out yet." Sara said. "But I'm sure the Eternal Tech Source will select somebody worthy of its power."

The group had been chatting as they arrived at the minefield where they could see the warehouse. Snuckles was getting nervous but he manged to dig deep.

"That's the troll warehouse." Snuckles said, "That's where they keep all the stuff they've stolen."

"There's the Golden Gear." Hsi Wu said flying over to get the gear. Once he landed inside next to the gear he tried to lift it.

"Guys I could use some help here." Hsi Wu said, "This Gear's to heavy for me to lift on my own."

"Then lets go in after him." Snuckles said only for Ice to hold him back.

"Hold it," Ice said preparing a fire ball, "This seems to easy."

Ice took a look at the ground before them and tossed a fire ball exposing a mine.

"I knew it," the Arkeyan Sun Sorceress sighed, "The Trolls probably put in a mine field in this place."

"But I bet they'd have a map to get through the mine field," Snuckles said, "If we could get it we could make our way through the mine field."

"Actually we won't need to." Cody said as he stepped forward.

"What's Cody doing?" Snuckles asked as Cody prepared to do his thing.

"Just watch." Chrissie said, "You're really going to like this."

Cody used his new strengthed earth powers to summon lava from underground to cover the mine field and destroyed the mines in the process. He managed to create a few cracks to drain the lava out in the process thus creating a clear path to get past the mines.

"After you." Cody said simply as the team walked over the new earth bridge Cody created in the process.

"How did Cody do that?" Snuckles said.

"Its one of the powers we Portal Masters have." Colleen said, "Well Cody anyway. Each of us aside from Drago, Hsi Wu, Rose and Sara are the desandands of one of St Patrick's Four Disciples."

"And each of them was a different Elemental Master." Chrissie said, "Cody as he just demonstrated is the descendant of the Earth Disciple."

"Interesting," Snuckles said happily as they got to the golden gear. "Well here we are. The Golden Gear."

"Now how do we get it out of here?" Ice asked, "We can't exactly lift the darn thing out."

"And I doubt I can make a tornado to lift us out of here without dropping the gear in the process." Chrissie said with a sigh, "What are we going to do?"

"Leave that to us." Rose said as she and Sara combined their powers.

"We'll teleport us back to the ruins." Sara finished as the Arkeyan Twins combined their powers and teleported the Golden Gear, the JTeens and themselves back to the ruins.

"The Golden Gear, Plucked from the machinery of the universe. The intricate clockwork of this world." Eon said as the Golden Gear added itself to the Core of light.

Inside the Core the gear had become part of the machine as several more golden gears placed themselves on the vines created by the Eternal Life source as well as raised the platform of the Core exposing more golden gears.

Back at Kaos' Castle he was pissed off at what he just saw occur at the ruins.

"My Gear," Kaos yelled, "Did you see that Glumshanks they got my Golden Gear."

"Soon they'll be after your green glowing goo." Glumshanks said holding a vial of said goo.

"Right Glumshanks, First they took my gear and now they'll be after my green glowing goo." Kaos yelled, "Well no more mister nice guy, This time its war. I'll eliminate those Portal Master Apprentices myself using the Eternal Tech Source."

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Glumshanks asked concerned, "You do realize that aside from those Apprentices did you forget who two of them are?"

"I'm well aware of that Glumshanks," Kaos said knowing full well who Rose and Sara were. "But I'm confident that once the Darkness Spreads enough the Moon twin will be susceptible to the dark side and either eliminate the Sun twin or pull her to our cause."

Back at the Ruins General Robot was admiring the Golden Gear.

"Now that's an Impressive Gear." General Robot Said, "I'd love to upgrade my own equipment with one of those."

"I'm sure we can make that possible." Rose said, "Sara and I do know many spells. I'm sure we could give you a golden gear of your own."

"Why thank you but before you do I have to ask," General Robot said, "What kind of Grease does this thing take?"

"The Rarest kind," Sara answered, "Glowing Green Goo. Made from the bones of the Prehistoric Explodosaurs."

"But when Kaos destroyed the Core of Light all the goo drained out and we don't know where to get more." Hugo added.

"Well military Intel reports that the Troll Military has taken a gigantic leap forward in their technological prowess," General Robot said, "You think this green glowing goo has something to do with it?"

"This is not good," the Arkeyan Moon Sorceress Queen began "The Arkeyan Sorcerers already figured out the Secrets of the Glowing Goo when they used the Eternal Tech Source and the Eternal Magic Source."

"And if the Trolls figured out those very secrets," The Arkeyan Sun Sorceress Queen Finished, "Then they'll be unstoppable."

"So let's go find those trolls, kick their butts and get the green glowing goo." Ice suggested.

"You won't get an argument from us guys." Colleen said as they all hopped back into the cannon and headed to the Goo Factories to recover the Goo and stop the trolls in the process.

**Next Time: **

_The Teens arrive at the Trolls' Goo Factories to shut them down and recover the Green Glowing Goo as well as battle the Troll Army. Will the Teens succeed or will the trolls remain seemingly invincible. And Later the Kaos makes a Surprise Visit when the team goes after the Eternal Tech Source. _


	15. Goo Factory

Goo Factory

The Portal Masters landed at a location near the Troll Goo Factories where the met up with Snuckles once again.

"It's great to see you guys back here once again." Snuckles said, "The Captain was so impressed with my first mission that I'm back here once again."

"We're real happy for you and all but we're here for the green glowing goo." Cody replied, "So can you please give us a briefing on what's been happening lately."

"We've been able to push ahead to a position just outside the Goo Factories," Snuckles said, "The Captain took a squad up ahead but we lost commutations with each other a while ago."

"So let's go find the rest of your squad." Colleen suggested.

"I can't," Snuckles replied, "I have to stay and guard this position."

"Alright so we'll take it from here and go find the Captain." Rose said as the team headed into battle.

"He'll be able to tell us what we do from here," Sara added.

They entered the Western Trenches of the area. Fortunately Earth Skylanders were strong in that zone as Dino Rang demonstrated by tossing his boomerangs at the trolls while Terrafin bashed them with his boxing skills. The team ran into a few barricades but Rose collected a few bombs and managed to blow the barricaded to bits. They had a bit of trouble with the barricades and Trolls but Cody, Dino Rang and Terrafin were the stars of that area as they kicked some major butt.

After a bit of attacking trolls of all kinds they ran into the captain of the Mabu Defense Force.

"Hello there Portal Masters!" The Captain Rizzo said, "Feels good to be in the midst of all this action doesn't it?"

"Yes it does Rizzo," Sara said "So how did you get here?"

"Last time we saw you," Rose said, "You used to own a flower shop."

"Wait this dude owned a flower shop?" Ice asked, "How does a florist become a squad leader?"

"Well I did own a flower shop at first, but then I started the Mabu Defense Force and then appointed myself Captain…." Rizzo said, "now I'm blowing stuff up like there's no tomorrow. That's the life."

"Good for you Rizzo," Cody said, "So speaking of which what's the situation?"

"Well the main factories are just around this corner." Rizzo explained, "But these turrets have us pinned down."

"Can't we just get Cody, Ice, or Drago to blast them?" Hsi Wu said wanting to get this over with, "It shouldn't be a problem for the three of them."

"Those Turrets are made of super strong metal." Rose snapped, "Even Sara and I would have problems breaking through and we're powerful sorcerers."

"So what do we do?" Chrissie asked, "Everything has to have a weakness."

"There is a weakness. Fortunately our scout has found an ammo dump with Mega bombs at the top of the hill." Rizzo said

"Sounds like we better check it out." Colleen said.

"Be careful though." Rizzo said, "The place is sure to be guarded by some heavy artillery. But if you can find a Mega Bomb we should be able to blow this wall sky high."

"What are we waiting for?" Chrissie asked as they made their way up the Sandbag Hill.

The team found that they were in another area where Earth Skylanders were stronger in this zone. Cody, Terrafin, Dino Rang kicked some butt once again proving that the trolls were no match for their abilities.

"Man those trolls were such push overs." Terrafin said walking up the path.

"I hear that Terrafin," Dino Rang added, "Still we have help from the Earth and Life Portal Master. That and this ground is quite perfect for Earth Skylanders like us."

"True to that," Terrafin spoke up, "Even so I'm glad Cody's a great Portal Master."

"Thank you for the compliments guys," Cody said, "I've done well with the earth element thanks the increased power given to me by the Eternal Earth Source."

Soon the Team had arrived at the top of Sandbag Hill where they met up with another Mabu.

"Well color me tickled pink! It's the Portal Masters who saved our town! I'm Nort and I'm glad to see you," Nort said, "The Captain sent me to help you guys out."

"Glad to meet up with you again Nort," Chrissie said, "Now those turrets look similar to the wall that's blocking the path to the goo factories. Is there another way in?"

"There is." Nort said, "Follow me."

So the team followed Nort through the path way he showed them. They saw where the Mega Bombs were located and had Trigger Happy and Drobot Clear out the Trolls considering that Tech Skylanders were stronger in that zone. Once the Trolls were cleared, Sara and Rose took the honors of rolling Mega Bombs, one to clear the path to get back to the captain and the other to get to the goo factories themselves.

"Wow now that's a real blast." Rizzo said once the team blew up the barricade leading into the Goo Factories.

"Glad we could help so what else do we need to do?" Colleen asked.

"The Trolls have three goo factories." Rizzo said, "Raise the flag to signal their capture and then we can sure the goo."

"You can count on us Sir." The Team saluted as they all rushed in and faced the troll army.

"Let's get those trolls," Terrafin yelled as he dove deep into the earth before coming out and body slamming the trolls.

"We should split up." Ice said, "There are eight of us and three goo factories."

The Team all agreed with that and split up in teams of two while Rose and Sara waited to teleport the group. They observed that the JTeens had little trouble with the trolls and managed to raise all three factories.

"Well done everyone." Rizzo said, "We've got the goo but the Trolls are certain to retaliate."

"Then let's get back to the ruins." Sara said, "General Robot's sure to be expecting this goo."

So without further questions the Arkeyan Twins teleported the team and the Goo back to the core of light.

"The Glowing Green Goo of Primordia, Made from the fossils of Prehistoric explodosaurs," Eon's voice said as the gang was back at the great machine; "It pulses with unimaginable power."

The Goo filled the creases of the great machine as it pulsed through the vines created by the Eternal Life Sources giving them a glowing green aura.

"Here we are Hugo," Hsi Wu said, "We've got the Goo now are we ready to go after the Eternal Tech Source?"

"We're ready to get the Eternal Tech Source," Hugo responded, "Unfortunately I have no clue where it is."

"General Robot, "Rose asked, "Please tell me your military has found the Eternal Tech Source?"

"Don't insult me Rose," General Robot responded, "Of course we know where it is, and The Trolls have it and are using it to create a slew of new weapons."

"This is even worse than I thought." Sara gasped, "The Longer the Trolls have the Eternal Tech Source the more powerful they'll become."

"Then we better get it back and fast." Drago said, "General Robot, Where's the Tech Source?"

"Last time I checked, the Trolls were at the battlefield." General Robot said, "Are you ready for action?"

The Teens said yes and without any argument they all hopped into the cannon and were launched into the Battlefield.

**Next Time: **

_The battle for the Eternal Tech Source begins as the JTeens manage to get to it. Unfortunately they run into a nasty surprise in the form of both a new secret weapon from the trolls and Kaos himself as the Tech Source choses an unlikely hero to grant its powers to. Will the JTeens win the Eternal Tech Source or will Kaos and the Trolls destroy them and have the most powerful technological army since 10,000 years? Read and Review to find out. _


	16. Battlefield

Battlefield

The JTeens arrived at the battlefield ready to reclaim the Eternal Tech Source and Stop Kaos' Troll Army from using it to declare war on all of Skylands. The team met up with Special Agent Snuckles to explain the situation.

"Oh thank goodness you're here. I was just about to…" Snuckles said.

"About to run like a coward?" Hsi Wu said only to get hit on the head, "Ow. What did I say?"

"Stop making Snuckles feel worse." Rose said then turning to Snuckles she said, "Its okay. We know you're afraid but this is going to help you gain courage to defend yourselves."

"Rose is right." Sara said, "Courage is not the absence of fear but rather facing what you fear the most."

"Thanks for those kind words you two." Snuckles said to the twins, then adressign the group as a whole he continued, "The Trolls have overrun or defenses and our Command Team has been cut off! We have to get to them before its too late."

"Sounds like we better motor dawgs," Ice said, "Before those troll dudes start going high tech on us."

The team charged right into the battlefield where they blasted through barricades and kicked troll butt. Chrissie had already summoned Drobot and Trigger Happy to take the lead to since they were in the Southern Trenches and Tech Skylanders were stronger in that area. The others had summoned the Other Dragon Skylanders to supplement the group as they made their way through the trenches with Drobot and Trigger Happy leading the way.

"Now this is what I call a battlefield." Trigger Happy said blasting away at the trolls with his golden guns. "I feel right at home here."

"Paitence Trigger Happy," Drobot Reminded as he used his lasers to destroy the trolls. "We're also here for the Eternal Tech Source as well."

"I know that," Trigger happy said blasting away at the trolls. "I'd never leave you guys hanging."

"Glad to hear it Trigger Happy." Chrissie said using her wind powers to blow away the trolls.

The team continued making their way through the Southern Trenches blasting trolls and kicking butt until they managed to make their way to Defensive Perimiter.

"I'll take the lead here since Fire Skylanders are stronger in this zone." Ice said summoning Flameslinger and Ignitor to supplement Sunburn while Chrissie had sent Trigger Happy back to the Ruins to go rest.

"Great Choice young Warrior," Ignitor said proudly, "We won't let you down."

"These trolls shall fall to our combined might." Flameslinger added shooting his bow at some of the trolls.

"They won't know what hit them." Sunburn added with a grin, using his fire breath to torch them.

After several minutes of torching the Trolls in the Defensive perimeter the Team met up with Rizzo.

"Hey there Portal Masters," Rizzo said, "Glad you could make it we've got a problem."

"Let me guess," Colleen asked, "The Trolls set up barriers and you need us to help you get past them."

"That's right. And I've got good news and bad news." Rizzo said, "Good news is that we captured a troll stockpile and there's a Mega Bomb in there. The bad news is that its too heavy for us to lift, too many years of doing flower duty."

"No problem," Rose said, "Well have those barriers blasted to kingdom come."

So the team headed out to the stockpile to get the Mega Bomb. Ice took the liberty of rolling it through the Stadium where Skylanders of the Undead Element were Stronger in that zone.

"Ignitor, Flameslinger sorry dudes but this is where undead Skylanders like Cynder and Hex are strong in." Ice said, "No hard feelings right?"

"We understand Strikemaster Ice." Ignitor began as he was teleported back to the ruins.

"Carry on the brave fight." Flameslinger finished as he too was teleported back to the ruins before Hex was Teleported into the Ruins.

Together the three of them rolled the explosive to the barrier and destroy it.

"Now what's what I call blowing stuff up," Cynder said, "Great job."

"Nice now we'll just collect the Eternal Tech Soruce and," Rose said before gasping, "Oh no."

"What is it Rose?" Sara said before everyone saw what Rose was looking at. It was a giant tank with a massive cannon and two trolls on either side of the tank.

"Okay what is that?" Hsi Wu asked, "Chrissie, Drobot? Anybody?"

"Judging from the size of that tank I'm going to hazard a guess and say that's where the Eternal Tech Source is located." Chrissie said, "Which means we've got to destroy it."

"Guys look at its back." Cody pointed out noticing that the Tank had a Weak Spot. "If we hit that then we can destroy the tank and claim the Tech Source."

So the team all avoided and evaded while preforming flanking manaveurs to try and lure away the Tank. Ice Cynder and Hex used their powers on the tank to attack the weakspot with Ice throwing fire balls, Cynder using spectral lightning and Hex using enchanted spells on the tank. Soon the Tank was destroyed and the Eternal Tech Source was free.

"There it is Chrissie." Ice said, "Why don't you go get this one."

"Why me?" Chrissie asked confused, "Rose and Sara sound like they're much better for the source."

"True but you're the one who is worthy of the Eternal Tech Source," Rose replied, "And all of its Secrets."

Chrissie nodded not knowing that the other reason Rose and Sara said that was because they were already enchanted with power over all eight Eternal Sources. Just as Chrissie was about to Claim the Eternal Tech Source Kaos' Giant head appeared.  
"Oh no you don't you meddling rats." Kaos yelled, "You're not claiming the Eternal Tech Source."

"Yeah right now hand it over or taste our fury." Rose yelled.

"I don't think so." Kaos bellowed, "I'll crush you like ants."

"You and what army looser?" Hsi Wu taunted only for Kaos to use the Eternal Tech Source and summon up a vast army of robotic Trolls that had the group surrounded on all sides as well as summon the entire troll army and arm them with even more advanced weapons.

Everyone glared at the Sky Demon silently telling him 'You just had to ask didn't you?'. The Sky Demon sheepishly grinned as the group began fighting the troll army. They used a variety of martial arts, powers, skills and spells to fight them but for every one troll they took down two more showed up in its place.

"This is getting us nowhere." Drobot said blasting away the trolls.

"So what do we do about it?" Hex asked firing spells left and right.

"The Eternal Tech Source is what's giving Kaos' Troll army their power." Spyro said, "If one of us can get it then that should stop Kaos' army."

"Then what are we waiting for." Rose said as she and Sara lifted Chrissie into the air.

"What are you two doing?" Chrissie asked worried.

"Go long Chrissie." Sara said as the Arkeyan Twins tossed Chrissie right into the Eternal Tech Source.

The Tech Source reacted to Chrissie granting her its power and then teleporting the JTeens, Rose, Sara, and the Skylanders back to the Ruins.

"NOOOOO!" Kaos' head yelled as they vanished and so did his robot army.

"The Eternal Tech Source, The emboydment of all Sience and Reason," Eon said, "It balances Magic within the Core of Light."

The Tech Source added itself to the Core of Light and as soon as it did the green goo pulsed and the golden gears began turning which caused the platform to start spinning.

"Superb Job Soldier." General Robot said, "You've done Skylands proud."

"Thanks for the compliment General Robot." Drago said, "But can you help us out some more?"

On cue a door on the beach opened and a purple mist appeared which caused the general to get nerverous.

"Uh I may be a great general but when it comes to the supernatural I am O U DOUBLE T out." General said before yelling, "This is my last hurrah, Good look with the war soldiers."

The general went away to his place before Hugo spoke up.

"The General may have the right idea." Hugo said before continuing. "But on the other hand, the spirits of the undead don't crossover unless they're severly disturbed."

"That noise is coming from the beach." Rose said, "Why don't you go investigate while Sara, Hugo, Hex, the Dragons, and I discuss something."

"Alright we'll go check it out." Ice said as he and the JTeens left to go check out the beach again. Once they were out of sight they began to talk about the Undead.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Rose?" Sara asked. "You think the Undead Dragon King Malefor's back?"

"If this has to do with the Undead Dragon King Malefor then we're screwed." Rose said, "I thought the undead were resting quietly since the last time you and I visited the place."

"That's true but then again Eon did worry about you two considering the last time you entered the underworld." Hugo replied, "You did see what became of Hex and Cynder."

"Well technically Cynder was stolen as an egg and rasied by Malefor to do his bidding." Hex reminded.

"And you went after Malefor to try and defeat him only to become part of the undead ranks yourself." Cynder countered, "But that was just by walking into the land of the undead."

"We can debate this later." Hugo said, "It looks like the JTeens figured out what the disturbance was."

So the five of them and the Dragon Skylanders walked to the beach where they met up with a walking skeleton. One that was familiar to the Twins.

"Well I'll be," Rose said recognizing the skeleton, "T-Bone how are you?"

"Feeling much better now that you two are here." The Skeleton, T-Bone said, "So what's up? I heard that you've been causing quite a ruckus here."

I mean no offence Mr. T-Bone but I noticed that your head would make a great container for the Eternal Undead Source." Hugo said, "You wouldn't happen to have an extra head would you?"

Hsi Rolled his eyes at that comment as he whispered to Drago.

"And people think I'm an idiot." The Sky Demon whispered to Drago.

"That's because you say stupid stuff most of the time." Drago whispered back.

"Extra head? Extra head?" T-Bone replied, "OF course I don't have an extra head. But I do know where to find one."

"You do?" Colleen asked.

"Of course," T-Bone said, "Well it's a mask actually would that work?"

"How is a mask going to help us contain the Eternal Undead source?" Drago asked.

"Because this isn't just any mask," Rose said, "It's the Skull Mask, of the Philosopher King Mortalanis. The First lord of the Undead."

"How did you two know that?" Cody asked.

"Rose and I used to visit the Underworld on occasion." Sara said, "We learned quite a few things while we were down there. Like information on the Eternal Undead Source and the Skull Mask."

"Now I don't suppose you two know where to find it do you?" Chrissie questioned to which the twins shook their heads no.

"Well I know where to find it." T-Bone said, "And I'll take you there if you're ready."

"We're ready." Cody said.

"Splendid then let's go." T-Bone said as he led the party through the doors down the stairs to the Underworld.

**Next Time: **

_The Portal Masters enter the land of the Undead in search of the skull mask. But they run into spiders and all sorts of ghouls in the process. Will the team survive and get the Skull Mask or will they become part of the Undead. Read and review to find out. _


	17. Crawling Catabombs

Crawling Catacombs

T-Bone led the group down the stars to what was known as the Crawling Catacombs. Rose, Sara, Cynder, and Hex all felt a sense of familiarity considering the four of them had been to the underworld before. The Thompson Twins had been there on their own free will and actually played together with some of the Spirits of the Undead when they were younger. Hex had been there and remembered that she had become one of the Undead but she did inflict major damage upon the Undead Dragon King. Cynder herself had been a servant of Malefor and once committed evil acts on his behalf but was atoning for her past by becoming a Skylander.

"Okay here we are." T-Bone Said, "Welcome to the Underworld."

"Great going so where's the Skull Mask?" Drago questioned.

"Well I know where it is." T-Bone said, "But here's the interesting thing. We have a skull mask but who would actually wear it? We're all skulls."

"Good one." Hsi Wu said laughing. "But seriously can you take us there?"

"Sure provided we don't run into any spiders." T-Bone said and as if on cue a Spider appeared causing him to shriek and run up the stairs.

"Looks like we're on our own," Ice sighed, "Let's get moving."

The Team headed into the land of the Undead where they arrived in the Pit of Webs Area. Fortunately Hex and Cynder were stronger in that zone since they're Undead Skylanders. Their first new enemy was a Spider Swarmer which was similar to a Chompy but Hex and Cynder had little trouble with this enemy.

"So Hex, Cynder," Ice asked the two undead Skylanders, "Is this place bringing back memories?"

"Yes and none of them good for the time being," Hex said, "I've been to the underworld before."

"Seriously?" Chrissie questioned, "You've been here before?"

"Yes and quite frankly," Cynder said, "I was raised in the Underworld."

"What was it like?" Colleen asked, and Cynder began telling the Portal Masters about what her life was like serving the Undead Dragon King Malefor.

"Now that's what I call a rough experience." Drago said before adding with an afterthought. 'And I thought my childhood was bad.'

"It was bad actually." Sara said as the continued through to the alchemy lab, "But Cynder now uses the powers of the Undead to help save the world as a Skylander."

"That's right." Cynder said, "Spyro's really helped to make a difference in my life."

"Cynder I just did what was right after all." Spyro said, "Besides Master Eon was the one who made you a Skylander."

"And Speaking of Master Eon I wonder how he's doing?" Sunburn commented.

"I'm sure that he's watching over us and looking at how proud he is of the twins and their friends." Bash said and little did he know he was right.

Master Eon's Spirit was watching over the Portal Masters. Gazing down on them with pride at how far they've come and how the Eternal Sources have selected their wielders.

'Rose and Sara have come a long way since their training,' the elderly Portal Master thought as he observed them, 'And they're now training the new portal masters.'

Back with the team they had finished off some Spider spitters and Fat Belly Spiders and unlocked a few gates that led further into the land of the Undead. Cynder and Hex were the stars of the battle as they used their special abilities to defeat the spiders but Ice was really doing a great job using his fire powers to light up some of the areas that got dark. They then ran into a Gargantula Spider but considering it was like a regular spider. Ice and the two Undead Skylanders had no problem torching it.

"Spiders spiders and more spiders," Hsi Wu groaned, "How much longer must we endure these spiders?"

"Until we find the Skull Mask Hsi Wu," Rose said feeling right at home, "Besides we've got Ice, Sunburn, Cynder and Hex leading the way."

"And Besides I thought you'd like dealing with the Undead," Sara teased, "After all you are a demon sorcerer."

Hsi Wu groaned dreadfully at that remark as the team continued to tough it out through the land of the undead. The group eventually made their way to the Skittering Dark zone where Fire Skylanders like Sunburn were stronger.

"I'll take the lead on this," Sunburn said, "You get some rest."

"Thanks Sunburn." Hex said before Ice teleported her back to the Ruins, "I could use the rest."

So Sunburn and Ice led the party through the Skittering Dark continuing to burn away the spider enemies that came their way. Sometimes they ran into entire pods of spiders and Ice summoned Flameslinger to help them out. But thanks to teamwork and Chrissie using her wind powers to increase the strength of their fire attacks they cleared out all the enemies while finding keys that led to other areas of the land of the undead. Eventually the group had arrived at the Widow's Court.

"Guys this is where Skylanders of the Magic Element are stronger." Spyro said, "Please allow me to take the lead."

"Very well Spyro." Flameslinger said as Ice teleported him to the Ruins "May luck be with you."

"You ready to do this Colleen?" Spyro said as Colleen summoned Voodood.

"I'm ready for this Spyro," Colleen said before turning to Voodood, "Ready to do this Voodood?"

"Axe First Questions later." Voodood said as the three of them began slinging spells, fireballs and swinging steel at the vast spiders. The Spiders continued coming but Colleen, Spyro, and Voodood continued slicing them.

The Rest of the JTeens and the other Dragon Skylanders all helped out with their powers. The battle was tough but using teamwork and playing on each other's strengths they were able to prevail and claim the Skull Mask.

"Welcome back," T-Bone said as they arrived with the Skull Mask, "I see you have the Skull Mask."

"Where in the Underworld were you?" Hsi Wu yelled tempted to break T-Bone to pieces if it wasn't for Rose and Sara holding him back.

"Sorry about running out on you earlier," the walking skeleton said, "It's just that spiders like to steal my bones. We'll talk about it later."

"Let's get this mask back to the Core of Light." Chrissie said as the team walked back up the stairs to the great machine.

"The Skull Mask of Mortalannis, the Philosopher King," Eon's voice said, "The first Lord of the Undead. Excellent."

The Skull Mask added itself into a slot in the Core of Light while deep in the core purple glowing eyes. Shone.

"The Skull Mask fits perfectly," Hugo said as the team met back with T-Bone at the Entrance to the Underworld. "Now we just need the Eternal Undead Source."

"If you're looking for an Eternal Undead Source, I might know a guy porkpie..." T-Bone said to Hugo.

"We're not looking for AN Eternal Undead Source," Cody clarified, "We're looking for The Eternal Undead Source."

"Of course I knew that," T-Bone said, "What other kind is there?"

"So I suppose we can go and get it?" Ice asked.

"Hold it," T-Bone said, "We can't just rush in there. It's being guarded by some ghouls over in the Creepy Citadel."

"Then let's go there." Hsi Wu spoke only for T-Bone to respond to that comment.

"We need the Skeleton Key to get inside." T-Bone said, "Unfortunately some ghouls borrowed it and never gave it back."

"Would you happen to be talking about this skeleton key?" Sara said presenting the skeleton key.

"That's the Key." T-Bone said in surprise, "How did you get that?"

"Sara and I filched it from some ghouls in the Underworld while we were there during our previous visit." Rose said, "So can you take us to the Citadel?"

"Of course I can," T-Bone said, "Just come this way."

So the Team followed T-Bone down the stairs to the Creepy Citadel to recover the Eternal Undead Source.

**Next Time: **

_The Heroes head down to the Citadel to recover the Eternal Undead Source but unfortunately they have another run in with Kaos. Will the Evil Tyrant make the heroes part of the Land of the Undead for good or will they escape with the Eternal Undead Source? Read and Review to find out. _


	18. Creepy Citadel

Creepy Citadel

The JTeens followed T-Bone and the Thompson Twins down the stairs to the Creepy Citadel. T-Bone was holding the Skeleton Key with his head attached to the key.

"Here we are everyone." T-Bone said, "The Creepy Citadel."

"So how do we get the Eternal Undead Source from here?" Ice asked.

"If I remember correctly first you enter the castle," T-Bone said, "Then fight your way past the monsters and ghouls inside and if you play your cards right the Eternal Undead Source should be ours."

"Sounds simple enough," Hsi Wu said, "Unless you count all the monsters and who knows what else is guarding the thing."

"Wow His Wu," Chrissie said, "You're learning."

"Anyway allow me to get the gate." T-Bone said as he placed the Key into the Keyhole and twisted the key unlocking the gate, "Well Good Luck and I'll be right behind you. And by that I mean right out here guarding the entrance."

"Thanks for the help." Colleen said, "We'll take it from here."

The Portal Masters entered the Skeleton Gate where Water Skylanders were at their strongest. Colleen Summoned Slam Bam to supplement Zap as they took the lead in this area.

"Be careful everyone." Colleen advised, "These ghouls could attack at any time."

So the group all cautiously made their way through the Skeleton Gate being very careful not to be caught off of guard as they arranged puzzles. They ran into some ghoul archers and spiders but they had little trouble. Some of the puzzles they solved include light lasers and energy crystals but with Chrissie helping they were able to lower the bridge to get into the citadel.

The team then ran into the Main Gate where they ran into a Shadow Knight and lock puzzle. They also found that Skylanders of the Undead Element were stronger in that zone so Ice summoned Hex as Colleen sent Slam Bam back to the Ruins. Thanks to Chrissie's brains and Tech Powers the group was able to solve the lock Puzzle within seconds.

"Somehow I get the feeling that things are now going to get a little tougher." Ice said as he, Hex, and Cynder were blasting their way through enemies while Rose and Sara covered the rear.

"Gee Ice what gave that away?" Rose said, "Could the fact that the enemies are starting to show up more frequently be a sign?"

"Rose knock it off?" Cody said using his earth powers on the enemy since there were plenty of stones for him to work with. "Ice has a point. Now that we've already recovered five eternal sources Kaos is going to be pulling out all the stops."

"I'm well aware of that," Rose retorted as they entered the Goblin swamp where Colleen and Zap once again took the lead as they made their way through the area. "I'm just saying that we all already know that."

The group said nothing more as they got past the goblin swamp. The JTeens occasionally made comments on how Froggo would be right at home in a place like this. They eventually ran into some spiders but Zap easily zapped the spiders making short work of them.

"After you my lady." Zap said as he cleared the way for Colleen and the others to pass through.

"Thanks for the help Zap." Colleen said as they continued walking.

"No problem Colleen." Zap said as the team entered the Gallery. "Oh boy we should let Cynder and Hex take lead in this zone."

"Then leave this to us." Hex said as she, Ice, and Cynder took the lead in destroying the enemies they ran into as they continued fighting their way through the citadel.

"These Undead punks don't quit." Ice said as he continued tossing fireballs at the shadow knights.

"What did you expect?" Cynder commented zapping some of the spiders, "They're Undead Ghouls. They've got nothing to lose."

So the team said nothing more about the topic as they continued zapping the enemy while they entered the Grand Ballroom of the castle. They solved another puzzle where they found themselves at the Undead Gateway where the teleport pad awaited. Without any hesitation, the group all teleported to what appeared to be a giant venus fly trap made of stone where they saw the Eternal Undead Source.

"Alright Kaos, Show yourself." Cody demanded, "We know you're here."

On cue Kaos' Giant Floating Head appeared and he began to taunt the heroes.

"Well well well! I guess you thought you were just going to walk in here and take the Eternal Undead Source -eh? WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG!" Kaos bellowed.

"We won't let you get in our way Kaos." Hsi Wu said, "Now scram before we unleash a can of kick ass on you."

"Fool! You're going to pay for meddling in my plans and for your insolence," Kaos Yelled, "MINION!"

On cue an evil Undead Minion appeared, it looked like a purple version of Ghost Roaster.

"Okay what is that?" Ice asked as the team and the Dragon Skylanders all prepared for a fight.

"That's Ghost Roaster." Spyro said, "He's a wandering specter and his attacks include a skull charge and a chain whip."

"Kaos probably summoned an evil version of him as one of his minions." Drobot said.

"Then in that case we better avoid and evade him." Sunburn suggested, "Then we can strike while he's vulnerable."

So the heroes all avoided and evaded the Evil Imp's attacks while striking back. The Dragon Skylanders all blasted their elements on the Ev

"BAH! He means nothing! You still won't be leaving the land of the Undead! Ever! –Again! Kaos yelled before bellowing, "I SUMMON - MY EVIL UNDEAD SPELL OF DESTRUCTION!"

"Evil Undead Spell of destruction?" Cody asked.

"If this is anything like Kaos' other spells then this should be easy." The Sky Demon commented.

"Don't get cocky," chrissie advised. "This spell could kill us."

Kaos summoned a torrent of laser patterns to try and eliminate the heroes. The patterns were short and quick and the team survived them.

"Is that the best you got Kaos?" Rose taunted.

"Huh. No matter," Kaos said, "Plenty more where that came from.."

"This can't be good." Colleen stated.

"How about another Evil Undead Minion to round things out!" Kaos taunted in a questioning tone before summoning a purple skeletion Warrior with a Sword and Shield.

"Okay what is that?" Drago asked since none of the JTeens saw Chop Chop before.

"That's Chop Chop." Sara replied, "He was created from Arkeyan Technology and undead elements. He's a skeletion warrior that is very good with the sword and shield."

"Looks like Kaos gave him the best of both." Ice observed. "So how do we fight this guy?"

"Wait until his shield is lowered and then we strike." Camo said as they dodged the Evil Knight Minion's attacks. Camo and Bash provided interference while the JTeens inflicted damage on the Minon. They avoided and evaded the Evil Knight Minion's attacks. Together with a lot of teamwork they managed to bring down the evil minion.

"You may be wondering why I'm laughing." Kaos taunted.

"We'd like to know what's so funny Kaos." Drago demanded.

"BECAUSE – I know you can't keep this up." Kaos retorted, "SOON – you will make a mistake – and then this will all be over!"

"That's what you think Kaos." Spyro retorted at Kaos.

"We'll kick your butt." Zap added.

"NOW! I – KAOS- SUMMON MY PARTICULARY EVIL UNDEAD SPELL OF TOTAL DESTRUCTION!" Kaos bellowed before summoning the spell.

Kaos' spell summoned up lasers using the power of the Eternal Undead Source. The Lasers this time were moving in random patterns. The spell lasted much longer and the lasers seemed to be much longer this time but after some dodging the spell stopped.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm still laughing here." Kaos taunted, "Now you face an even more powerful Evil Undead Minion."

An evil version of Hex appeared and began tossing a torrent of skulls at the heroes. But having seen what Hex could do Rose and Sara easily avoided and evaded the attacks and ran interference while the JTeens and the Dragon Skylanders all teamed up and blasted the minion.

"Oh come on?! Really?! Really?!" Kaos questioned before bellowing. "FINE! I didn't want to do this. SCRATCH THAT! I TOTALLY WANT TO DO THIS! NOW – I SUMMON MY ULTIMATE EVIL UNDEAD SPELL OF COMPLETE AND UTTER DESTRUCTION!"

Another undead spell appeared and this time it appeared that Kaos was going all out on the heroes. He summoned up constant lasers in random patterns. Some of the lasers were damaging the team and some of them missed the team. After what seemed like a few minutes to half an hour the lasers stopped.

"WHATTTT!? but how can this be?" Kaos' screamed, "You are NOTHING! SPECS! WORMS! INTERLOPERS!"

"Right keep telling yourself that Kaos." Bash taunted, "You're just cocky."

"And now you're about to become EX-INTERLOPERS!" Kaos bellowed again, "Because there's no way you can stand up to all three of my minions and my ATTACK!."

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Kaos shouted as he saw his minions defeated and the team avoid the spells.

"Oh it's very possible Kaos." Colleen demanded, "Now hand over the Eternal Undead Source."

"Take the Eternal Undead Source! But I promise you," Kaos bellowed, "SOON – You WILL regret this!"

Kaos vanished as the Eternal Undead Source appeared.

"Well go on Ice." Rose said, "Take the Eternal Undead Source."

"Wait this source is for me?" Ice asked.

"Of course it is." Sara said, "The Eternal Undead Source is meant for you."

So Ice grabbed the Source as it teleported them back to the ruins but not before granting him powers over the undead.

"Skylands is growing darker young heroes. But now you bring the Eternal Undead Source." Eon said as the team was waiting back at the ruins, "Add its power to the Core of Light."

The Eternal Undead Source added itself to the great machine as it caused spirits to rise from the depths of the core of light as they began to surround the core.

Hugo then met up with the team as a fence lowered revealing Diggs standing next to a train.

"Am I the only one that didn't know this was here? I mean honestly…" Hugo said, "There's a train here!"

"That makes nine of us Hugo." Cody said, "Unless Rose and Sara knew about it."

"Don't look at us." Sara said, "Neither me nor my sister knew about this."

"Look on the bright side," Rose said, "At least we get to see Diggs again."

"Did you say there's a train here?" Diggs asked.

"It's standing right behind you idiot," Hsi Wu snapped, "How could you not notice."

"Well that explains the tracks." Diggs said, "I wonder how I could've missed that."

"It couldn't be because he's as blind as a bat could it?" Flynn asked, "That's right. Boom!"

"Hey I can still hear you know." Diggs said ingingantly.

"Either way what brings you back here?" Cody asked.

"Well we Molekin were digging for the Crucible of the Ages. But there was a terrible cave-in!" Diggs said before Hugo interrupted.

"The Crucible of the Ages," Hugo said, "It's the only relic in the world that can contain the power of the Eternal Fire Source. We must recover it at once. Ow!"

"Hugo, focus already" Rose snapped hitting the mole on the head, "Right now we have innocent lives down there to worry about. The safety of the Molekin right now comes first."

"Then we can recover the Crucible in the process." Sara added, before turning to Diggs, "So where are the moles and where's the Crucible of the Ages?"

"The cave in sealed the entrance shut," Diggs explained, "I barely escaped in the process back to the Ruins."

"Well in that case all we need to do now is have Cody use his earth powers on the rocks blocking the entrance." Chrissie said, "Then we can get to the mine, rescue the moles and recover the Crucible of the Ages."

"Leave it to me." Cody said as he walked to the entrance. After a few seconds of concentrating he cleared the entrance allowing entrance to the Tunnels.

"Cody's cleared the entrance." Ice said as Cody walked back to the train, "So can we get going?"

"Let's do this." Diggs said as he took the controls of the train. The JTeens hopped in the passenger car attached to the train as there wasn't enough room for them inside the engine. While the JTeens were in the front of the passenger car Rose and Sara began to discuss about Sophie and Fiona.

"I think its time we confront Fiona about how she treats Sophie." Rose said, "Fiona needs to spend more time with her daughter and less time with that brat Stacey."

"Same here and if she does say its her job as a psychologist to look out for Stacey's best interests then we'll have to remind her that she's supposed to be a mother first." Sara said. "And that as a mother she's supposed to be looking out for her daughter and her best interests."

The Dragon Skylanders noticed that the twins were discussing about the relationship between Sophie and Fiona and wanted to tell them how to handle it but the Dragons also knew that being Arkeyans the Twins wouldn't listen to reason that easily when they feel strongly on a subject and confronting Fiona about her relationship with Sophie was one of those subjects. The Dragons decided to hold their tongues for the time being as they, the Arkeyan Twins and the JTeens all sped into the Molekin Mine to save the Moles and recover the Crucible.

**Next Time: **

_The Heroes enter the mines to retrieve the Crucible of the Ages and save the moles. And Later Rose and Sara show Ice what he can do with the Eternal Undead Source by demonstrating its power. Meanwhile Kaos deploys Glumshanks to slow our heroes down while he makes plans of his own. Who will come out of this cave-in. Read and review to find out. _


	19. Molekin Mine

Molekin Mine

The Train arrived in the Molekin Mine. There the team met up with Blobbers from the Shattered Islands.

"Hey you're the ones who saved our people from when that tornado hit our town." Blobbers said, "But I'm afraid we need your help once again."

"Don't tell us let me guess," Drago said, "The Molekin miners are trapped behind rocks."

"Pretty much," Blobbers said, "We were digging well the Molekin were digging and I was supervising and we were able to find the Crucible of the Ages though and the miners are alive but we need to rescue them. They're trapped in the tunnels."

"Just tell us where they are and we'll handle the rest." Sara said.

"They're right in the mines." The Mabu supervisor said, "But boulders from the cave in trapped them down there."

"Leave it to us." Cody said summoning Terrafin to help as Bash stepped forward.

"Alright Terrafin you know how we do this." Bash said rolling up into his ball form and clearing out the boulders.

"This is cake walk," Terrafin said punching out the rocks into rubble, "I could do this all day."

"Terrafin focus." Rose reminded, "We've got trapped miners to save."

So Terrafin didn't say anything else as he went to work breaking up the boulders with Bash helping him. Between the two of them they cleared the way to get farther into the access tunnel where they saw one of the Molekin. They then saw that the Molekin miner was surrounded by Flame Imps.

"My guess is that those flame creatures are responsible for the cave in that occurred." Colleen said as she used her water powers to put them out.

"I don't think so," Sara said, "that may be a fire creature but I think that the cave in might have been caused by all this shaking."

"Sounds like this mine is close to a Volcano," Ice guessed, "Not a safe place to dig for something."

"Either way lets go rescue the molekin." Chrissie said as they went over to the miner.

The miner seemed to be intimidated at first but then managed to thank them and escape to the Mabu Supervisor waiting at the entrance.

"That's one miner rescued." Hsi Wu said, "Six more to go."

"How do you know that Hsi Wu?" Drago asked.

"Because I can hear six more mole voices down here," Hsi Wu said, "Perhaps if we split up we can all find them quickly."

"For one Hsi Wu came up with a good plan." Rose said, "Let's split up in teams of two."

So Drago and Colleen went in one direction, Cody and Hsi Wu went in another direction while Ice and Chrissie went in a different direction looking for the missing Molekin Miners. Meanwhile Rose and Sara began chatting as they themselves went to go follow the tracks to the end of the area.

"You think splitting up the group was a good idea?" Rose said as the Arkeyan Twins walked down the mine still feeling the seismic activity.

"Actually yes," Sara replied, "We can cover more ground easier in smaller groups and besides this gives us an excuse to discuss what's been happening as of late."

"True so perhaps we should discuss teaching Ice about the Eternal Undead Source." Rose grinned, "He's really going to love what he can do with that power."

"Considering how we've used the Eternal Undead Source on that brat Stacey I'm not surprised." Sara smirked, "Not to mention how we used the source on the rest of the popular posse. Either way let's go see where the rest of the track leads."

Rose agreed as the two of them met up with the rest of the JTeens and Diggs. They could see that he found the Crucible of the Ages but he was in terrible pain.

"I take it that you found everyone in the mine?" Rose asked.

"That we did Rose," Cody said, "But we ran into some new enemies."

"As well as an orange robot that could punch through rocks." Hsi Wu spoke up as he gave a description of the robot causing the twins to pale.

"Rose, Sara?" Colleen asked, "What's wrong?"

"You two look like you heard Hsi Wu and Cody saw something that shouldn't have been seen." Chrissie added.

"That's because they did see something that hasn't been seen." Sara replied, "In over 10,000 years."

"What is it?" Drago asked.

"We'll tell you later right now we've got to tend to Diggs." Rose said as they tended to Diggs.

"You saved everyone." Diggs said, "Thank you but I'm afraid when I dug my way here I injured my leg and now I'm in terrible pain."

"Then let's get you out of here as soon as possible." Cody suggested.

"Wait a minute," Diggs said picking up a metal circular object. "In my agony I almost forgot. I managed to find the Crucible of the Ages."

"I'd love to hug everyone but we should get out of here right now." Drago said as he picked up Diggs passed him to Hsi Wu as he held on to the crucible.

Everyone then raced back to the entrance of the mine while Hsi Wu flew being careful not to drop Diggs or the Crucible. Soon they met up with Blobbers back at the entrance near the locomotive with all the Molekin miners surrounding him.

"You did it," Blobbers said, "You saved everyone. And there's good news."

"What's the good news?" Colleen asked.

"All this seismic activity has revealed new train tracks," Blobbers replied, "Tracks that go deeper and are hidden in a tunnel back there."

"Hello, Miner in terrible pain here." Diggs reminded, "Grab that Crucible and let's get out of here."

So the team headed into the carriage behind the locomotive and with Chrissie at the controls they all got out of the mine and headed back to the Ruins.

"The Crucible of the Ages," Eon's voice said as the team held the Crucible of the Ages, "Made to withstand the terrible force of a thousand burning suns."

The Team watched as the Crucible added itself to the Core of Light by placing itself right at the bottom platform of the Great Machine.

Meanwhile back at Kaos' flying fortress Kaos was walking through the halls to his portal.

"Glumshanks." The little tyrant yelled startling his butler.

"Yes Lord Kaos?" Glumshanks asked.

"I have a Job for you. Those cursed Skylanders, Arkeyan Twins and those big fakers of portal masters have interfered with my plans to become emperor of Skylands for the last time." Kaos bellowed as he walked to the portal and Glumshanks helped him up, "But you Glumshanks, you can stop them."

"Me?" the troll asked.

"See things are," Kaos responded, "Very bad for us right now."

"But you said the darkness was spreading. You said that it didn't matter what they did. You said…" Glumshanks reminded before Kaos interrupted.

"Forget what I said." Kaos yelled before composing himself. "Look Glumshanks, All we need to do is keep them from getting one. One of the Eternal Sources and it'll all be over. Which brings me to you, old friend."

Glumshanks looked confused before Kaos continued explaining.

"All you have to do is make your way deep underground, sneak past the deadly lava guardians, and withstand the deadly heat of a scorching volcano to sabotage the train tracks of the mine train." Kaos said, "Meanwhile I'll go on ahead and go after the Eternal Fire Source myself."

Kaos then laughed while Glumshanks was still confused at what he had to do.

"See Glumshanks there's more than one way to Derail their plans." Kaos said before laughing loudly.

"Please tell me you did not just say that." Glumshanks said as he headed out to do his task.

"Oh I did." Kaos said before laughing loudly again.

Back at the Core of Light Colleen used the Eternal Water Source to heal up Diggs' injuries as well as those of the Molekin Miners while they were at the Train. Hugo was briefing the team on the next part of the situation.

"The Core of Light is nearly complete." Hugo said "But we're not done yet."

"So where do these Train Tracks go now?" Chrissie asked.

"These tracks go deep." Rose answered, "Right to the Lava Lakes."

"It is there that we'll find the Eternal Fire Source." Sara answered much to Ice's enjoyment.

"Sounds like I'd be right at home there." Ice said. "Fire's my element."

"And being a Dragon I can withstand the heat." Drago added.

"That sounds dangerous." Diggs whimpered.

"Relax Diggs," Hsi Wu said, "Drago's more dangerous than anything we'll see down there. We can handle this."

"Hold up Hsi Wu," Hugo said, "Only creatures of the deep live there."

"At least it will be warm." Diggs said, "So I'll go get the train ready."

"You do that Diggs." Sara said, "There's something we need to show Ice. It involves the Eternal Undead Source."

The group then walked to the Great Machine while Ice had some questions for Rose and Sara about the Eternal Undead Source.

"So what do you have to show me about the Eternal Undead Source?" Ice asked.

"Well the Undead Element involves the Supernatural," Rose said, "That means you now have the power to summon Spirits, Ghouls or zombies to aid you in battle."

"Or you can call upon ghosts to have them do what you want." Sara said, "Here we'll show you."

So Rose and Sara combined their powers to create a magic window. In the window they could see the Popular Posse still miserable from having to endure detention with Uncle for the month and having to endure working in his shop every day after school for the next two months

"Now watch this." Rose said as she tapped into the powers given to her by the Eternal Undead Source.

She then had some phantoms appear in the San Fran and dump paint and garbage all over the Popular Posse. And if that wasn't bad enough they then had the spirits alter the outfits from an outdated era. The ghosts then took pictures of the outfits and sent them right to Sophie as more ghouls dumped manure on them.

Ice was laughing his head off as he saw what Rose could do with the Eternal Undead Source as the rest of the JTeens were enjoying the demonstration of the Eternal Undead Source. The window then showed everyone in the city pointing and laughing at the popular posse before the image faded.

"So what did you guys think of the demonstration?" Sara asked.

"I loved the demonstration." Ice said happily at having ghosts to make life hell for Stacey.

"I wish I had a demonstration with the Eternal Tech Source." Chrissie said, "Then I could use it to its full potential."

"Actually you'll get your chance," Rose said in a cryptic tone, "Sooner than you think."

"But for now let's go get the Eternal Fire Source." Colleen said as the team hopped in the Passenger car behind the train and Diggs led the group down to the Lava Lakes Railway.

**Next Time: **

_The Team find themselves in the Lava Lakes Railway which literally lives up its name as they race for the Eternal Fire Source and battle the Creatures of the Deep to get it. And later they then battle Kaos for the Eternal Fire Source and it may be the fiercest battle yet. Who will survive the Volcano and who will get burned? Read and review to find out. _


	20. Lava Lakes Railway

Lava Lakes Railway

Diggs drove the train down to the mines with the passenger car holding the JTeens and the Arkeyan Twins attached to the locomotive. He was handling the controls gently as he arrived at a road block. The team then got out as they saw the table the track split at.

"Alright I guess it's up to us to get the Eternal Fire Source." Diggs said.

"Yeah we already figured that out." Hsi Wu remarked.

"But the Track splits here." Rose noticed, "There should be a lever to get us to the Crystal Grotto."

"How do you two know so much about where each of the Eternal Sources are located?" Cody asked as the team looked around for the lever.

"That's not important right now." Sara said, "What is important is getting the Eternal Fire Source."

The group dropped the conversation at that and went to go find the lever. Unfortunately they ran into a Fire Spell Punk but with some quick boulders compliments of Cody they managed to destroy the spell punk.

The team continued looking around and they found the lever that allowed them to switch the tracks that led further in the mine. The group then hopped back into the carriage as Diggs drove the train deeper into the mine. The team continued enjoying the view until they came to another switch

"Oh what a surprise, Need to find another lever." Diggs grumbled, "HA! Who built this thing anyway? They know nothing about Mole Engineering."

The team didn't comment on that as they saw where to blast the lever. Cody used his earth powers to break through a few boulders to reveal an old cannon. Ice and Chrissie then positioned the cannon and lit the fuse to fire it revealing the lever. Hsi Wu then flipped the switch setting the tracks.

"We should continue moving." Ice suggested. "The sooner we get the Eternal Fire Source the sooner we can restore the Core of Light."

"That and you can upgrade your fire powers." Rose said with a grin.

"That part is pretty much an afterthought on my mind." Ice admitted, "But it would be nice to have my powers upgraded."

"Don't feel bad Ice." Colleen said, "Just because the rest of us got the Eternal Sources that matched our elements doesn't mean we think any less of you."

"And besides," Chrissie spoke, "The best things in life are well worth waiting for."

"Thanks Chrissie," Ice replied, "At least I got the Eternal Undead Source and the Twins showed me what I can do with it."

"Again that's also true." Sara said, "And we all agree that you can use this to pay Stacey out."

Ice agreed with Sara on that thought as they headed back to the tracks and continued on to the mine. The group then arrived outside a locked door. Diggs examined the door and noticed that it was made with reinforced steel.

"Hmm, This door leads to the Crystal Grottos," Diggs said, "But its locked. See if you can find a lever."

"Will do Diggs." Drago said as they noticed some crystals blocking the path.

"Guys stand back." Chrissie said as she conjured a bomb with her new tech powers. The group all took a step back as the bomb blew up the Tso Crystals revealing the lever.

This time Ice was the one that flipped the lever and opened the door to the Crystal Grottos. The group all enjoyed the ride before they felt the train stop suddenly. They then realized that they were in the Crystal Grottos where Skylanders of the Undead Element were still stronger.

"What happened here?" Diggs Said, "The track's been sabotaged."

The Scene then shifts to Glumshanks using a pickaxe on the tracks. He then ran for it as soon as the team saw him running down the line. The team all figured that Kaos had something to do with this and knew that he was at the Eternal Fire Source expecting them to show up.

"This looks like a job for a Mole!" Diggs declared before giving out orders, "Push those giant stone blocks to bridge the gaps, then I'll build new tracks on top of them."

"And Chrissie, Sara and I will give Diggs a hand with the tracks." Rose said much to Diggs pleasure as the group got to work.

Cody used his Earth Powers to move the giant stones with ease filling in the gaps on the top section while Drago used his Dragon Strength on the bottom of the tracks. Between the two of them they had the gaps of the Tracks filled. Chrissie and the Arkeyan Twins then went to work creating new tracks over the stones making them stronger than before.

"Okay we're done." Diggs said once the team met back up with him, "Thanks to Chrissie and the Twins. Now lets move."

The team hopped back in the train as it moved along the Tracks. Glumshanks was still walking down the tracks but he hightailed it as fast as he could to get out of the way before diving out

"Here we are… the Lava Lakes. Lets split up." Diggs said, "I'll keep this train running while you guys go find the Eternal Fire Source! Wish me luck!"

"Something tells me we'll be the ones needing it." Hsi Wu muttered as the group arrived in the Lava Lagoon.

The Team could then see the Eternal Fire Source awaiting for them. Ice and Sunburn took the lead as Fire Skylanders were Stronger in this area. Between Ice and Sunburn with a little help from the others the group easily fought their way through the Lava Lagoon and to the Fire Source where they could see the Eternal Fire Source.

"Well this is it guys." Ice said, "Prepare for our most difficult battle yet."

As soon as Ice said those words Kaos' giant floating head appeared.

"OOoooooooh NOOO! I don't know HOW you did it before – but NOT this time!" Kaos bellowed, "The Eternal Fire Source is mine, I tell you! MINE! Er – even in the mine…."

On cue Kaos summoned his Evil Pyro Archer which happened to be an evil version of Flameslinger. Fortunately the team had enough experience battling alongside Flameslinger to know his strengths and his weaknesses as Colleen simply let Spyro and Zap blast the beast.

"HEY! You extinguished my Pyro Archer! Now THAT really burns me up!" Kaos bellowed, "So in return, NOW I'm gonna REALLY turn up the HEAT!"

"Here it comes." Cody said as Kaos used the Eternal Fire Source to summon flaming rocks to fall upon the group. The gang dodged each of the attacks.

"Oooooh! Stand still will you!" Kaos yelled, "Why won't you let me torch you!"

"Because we don't want to die?" Hsi Wu said in the form of a question.

"FINE! All that means is that you now get to face my faithful Evil Phoenix Dragon! And believe me - it's got a burning desire to make an ash out of you." Kaos sneered, "I can do these all day you know."

The Evil Phoenix Dragon turned out to be an evil version of Sunburn.

"Sunburn what in blazes is that?" Ice asked.

"An evil version of myself that Kaos probably created to destroy us." Sunburn commented. "If that dragon has my attack patterns then we should avoid and evade it when it teleports."

So the Portal Masters all followed Sunburn's advice and avoided the Evil Phoenix Dragon's attacks. When the Dragon got tired the team then struck with Colleen using the Eternal Water Source to soak the dragon defeating it.

"WHAT?! Not my Evil Phoenix Dragon!" Kaos bellowed, "What did he ever do to you!"

"He tried to kills us you twit." Chrissie retorted.

"Now I'm steamed! And when KAOS is steamed- doomed fools like you get pressed!" Kaos bellowed before casting another fire related spell.

Kaos then sent rotating fire balls in patterns to try and roast the heroes. This time the patterns were in rotating orbs that were much more difficult to avoid. The heroes managed to evade the attacks once again though some of them nearly got burned in the process.

"OH COME ON!" Kaos bellowed in disbelief before composing himself. "VERY WELL – you leave me no choice! My EVIL ERUPTOR will - SHAKE YOU UP!"

An evil version of Eruptor appeared ready to do battle with the heroes. The team all took their stances and prepared for battle.

"I don't know what's worse." Colleen groaned, "Kaos' minions or his fire puns."

"I'm gonna say the puns," Drago commented as he avoided attacks while sending fireballs at the evil fire minion destroying him in the process.

"I don't understand it!" Kaos said, "My Evil Eruptor's suffering from aftershocks."

"Perhaps its suffering from getting its butt kicked." Hsi Wu joked.

"NO MATTER! There's NOW WAY you can stand up to my fire spells AND ALL THREE of my minions AT ONCE! HA!" Kaos bellowed before summoning all three minions at once.

The three fire minions began attacking the Heroes but the Heroes with the help of the Dragon Skylanders all combined powers to

"No…NO! NOOOOOOO! – Okay, you may have claimed the Eternal Fire Source, but there is still one more piece left. And let me assure you that I Kaos am not giving up Skylands that easily." Kaos said before disappearing.

"It is time Ice." Rose said as Strikemaster Ice went to go claim the Eternal Fire Source. "Your new powers and the Eternal Fire Source await you."

Ice claimed the Eternal Fire Source as it strengthened his powers as well as giving him power over lava and the ability to melt through just about anything. The Eternal Fire Source then teleported the Portal Masters back to the Ruins.

"Fire a force of destruction, yet also possessing the power to burn away all things evil." Eon said as the Eternal Fire Source added itself to the Core.

The team watched as the Eternal Fire Source caused flames to sprout from the core and place themselves right in the Crucible of the Ages. After the show the team met up with Hugo to discuss the Eternal Magic Source.

"There's only one source left to find." Hugo said, "The Eternal Magic Source."

"But the blueprints of the Core of Light state that a special ancient kind of oil is needed in order for the other components to receive the magic." Rose said.

"And as far as we can tell Hugo," Sara added, "None of the books you have say anything about it."

"So where else are we supposed to look?" Cody asked, "It's like we're back to square one."

"Hey you all know that weird ancient statue out in the water that we've all been wondering about?" Flynn asked, "Yeah well its moving?"

"What?" Hugo said surprised, "Portal Masters can you go investigate? I'll continue to search for answers."

So the JTeens went on ahead while Rose and Sara followed from a distance.

"You think it's time we should tell them about our heritage?" Sara asked, "The Full Story?"

"Now's a good time to do so," Rose replied looking out to that statue, "If we're right about that statue then this means that we'll have to face the remnants of our ancestors."

The twins then caught up to the JTeens and saw that they were standing before the statue.

"So how do we get this thing to awaken?" Colleen asked.

"Allow us." Rose said as she summoned her lunar themed staff. "This is something that we must do."

"What are you two talking about?" Ice asked.

"We haven't been totally honest with you about our Arkeyan Sorceress Queen heritage." Sara said summoning her solar themed staff. "We're also the last living direct descendants of the First Arkeyan Sorcerer King."

"The First Arkeyan Sorcerer King?" Drago asked confused."As in the same king that created the Robot Arkeyan King that defeated my grandpa?"

The Twins nodded as they crossed their staves and awoke the statue. It was a six armed statue with an ancient face whose eyes held untold years of wisdom.

"Greetings Arkeyan Sorceress Queens." The Statue said addressing Rose and Sara before addressing the group as a whole while the Arkeyan Twins stood next to him, "And greetings Portal Masters. You have awakened us from our 10,000 yearlong slumber. We are what is left of an ancient civilization."

"And that Civilization would be?" Chrissie asked.

"The Arkeyan Weapon Masters," The Statue now known as the Weapon Master said as he explained, "We understood the connection between magic and technology. We are the keepers of many secrets. We have waited for one to pass our secrets too. That which you pursue is near. Are you ready to cross the great chain of time?"

The JTeens nodded as did Rose and Sara.

"Excellent new discoveries await you." The Weapon Master said, "Rose and Sara will lead you to what it is that you pursue."

So the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens led the JTeens across the great chain of time while Hsi Wu flew above them in case anybody fell off.

**Next Time: **

_The JTeens find themselves in an ancient Arkeyan Vault and witness the remnants of Rose and Sara's Arkeyan Ancestors. Will the team survive or will the JTeens be done in by the power of Rose and Sara's own ancestors? Read and review to find out. _


	21. Quicksilver Vault

Quicksilver Vault

The JTeens and the Arkeyan Twins made their way down the Chain of Time to a grey glowing stone vault. The place looked like it was covered in clouds and fit the silver theme quite nicely. The team then saw a hologram of the Weapon Master.

"The Eternal Source of Magic was the Original Source of all creations." The Weapon Master Said, "But as we uncovered its secrets its power could not be contained."

"Okay but what does this have to do with the Oil we need for the Core of Light?" Ice asked.

"The Oil we need for the Core of Light is known as the Quicksilver." Rose answered, "It is the energy that flows through all that is magic and is the energy that will allow the Core of Light to receive the Eternal Magic Source."

"Sounds easy enough," Colleen said, "But knowing your Arkeyan Ancestors this vault is heavily guarded."

"It is guarded," Sara said, "Our ancestors put in numerous traps and placed plenty of Arkeyan Robots to guard the vault against all intruders."

"Guess they didn't want anybody else getting their secrets." Chrissie said, "They probably have security rivaling that of Section 13."

The team said no more as they all traversed the Vault with Chrissie in the lead and Whirlwind and Sonic Boom supporting her as they entered the Skeleton Gate. Wind Skylanders were stronger in that zone and they faced down the Arkeyan Blasters. The two Air Skylanders had a bit of trouble with them but with Chrissie's wind powers supporting them they blasted the drones.

"Those Arkeyan Drones don't play around." Chrissie said as she studied the technology, "Who ever created those drones really knew what they were dong. The Technology is amazing."

"Why thank you." The Arkeyan Twins said as Chrissie realized she was talking about Rose and Sara's ancestors. "We Arkeyans take pride in our craft."

So the Arkeyan twins kept talking with Chrissie about the tech of the Arkeyans when they ran into some new enemies called Gnashers. They were literally blue droplets of flames but with Colleen's help and that of the Eternal Water Source they were easily dispatched. They then ran into more Arkeyan robots called Arkeyan Defenders but Chrissie, and the two air Skylanders easily dispatched them.

"Wow Chrissie's really in the zone." Cody said as they continued walking through the Quicksilver Vault.

"Well we are dealing with robot guards in an area that hasn't been seen for over 10,000 years." Colleen reminded. "Of course Chrissie and the Twins can handle this with our support."

The JTeens continued making their way through the Skeleton Gate where they then ran into another new enemy. Only this one was the same Robot that Cody and Hsi Wu saw in the Molekin Mine.

"I take it that this is the robot you saw?" Rose said and both Cody and the Sky Demon nodded their heads.

"That's an Arkeyan Ultron." Sara explained. "It's an ancient Arkeyan War machine."

"So how do we defeat it?" Ice asked.

"Wait till its locking on to its targets and then we strike." Rose said.

So the team avoided and evaded attacks as the machine began to target one of them. As the Robot targeted them the unleashed everything they had on the Arkeyan Ultron destroying it.

"That was tough." Drago said, "but somehow I get the feeling there'll be more robots."

"Drago's right," Sara said, "We had best get going."

The team didn't argue any further as they headed to the teleporter and found themselves in the Main Gate Area of the Quicksilver Vault. There they ran into Magic Spell Punks but Air Skylanders were strong in that area as well. Chrissie, Whirlwind and Sonic Boom had little trouble dealing with the enemies. Soon the group went to get the key and teleported to another section of the Main Gate. The team then fought their way through more enemies before landing on the teleporter leading

"After you," Chrissie said as she and the two Air Skylanders were the last to step on the teleporter before fighting their way through the enemies.

The waves of enemies were stronger but they defeated them all and eventually ended up back at the gate next to the Weapon Master. The team then unlocked the Gate as Rose and Sara stood next to him while he began to explain.

"We Arkeyans once ruled all of Skylands. We guarded the Eternal Source of Magic to prevent future generations from discovering our secrets." The Weapon Master's Hologram said gesturing to the twins who stood on either side of him. "Beyond this gate is what remains of our defenses."

The group could then see what the Weapon Master was talking about as they could see a vast platform where the vial of oil they were looking for could be seen.

"The Quicksilver Vault lies ahead." The Weapon Master said, "It will only open when the three energy beams are aligned with the three seals."

The Group could then see the three energy crystals they had to align. So they all slid down the chain to The Scion of Earth, the Vault area itself.

"Guys we're in The Scion of Earth." Rose said, "This is where the Quicksilver vault is and this is where Magic Skylanders are stronger."

"Then I'll take the lead here." Colleen said as she summoned Voodood to support her while Spyro took the helm of the attack. They ran into a few enemies but Voodood and Spyro's attacks combined with Colleen's water element easily took care of them.

"Here we are guys, The Grand Ballroom." Sara said as the team walked into said zone, "This is where the Weapon Master said to align the energy beams."

So the team easily aligned each crystal to get the laser to open to each path. The first puzzle started simple but the second puzzle got a little tougher and the third was complicated at first but thanks to Chrissie's skills they opened the puzzle and unlocked the vault.

"The vault has been opened." The Weapon Master Said, "You may at last retrieve what you seek."

the team said their thanks as the group headed through the teleporter to get back to the Scion of Earth. They then faced some more enemies and defeated them with Spyro and Voodood's help and soon they found themselves standing right before the Quicksilver.

"We pass unto you the very essence of all magical being…" The Weapon Master said, "The Quicksilver."

Rose and Sara then teleported the group out of the vault. The team then found themselves standing before the Core of Light as the Quicksilver hovered before them.

"The Quicksilver," Eon said, "To bind the magic within the Core of Light."

The Vial then added itself to the core as the silver runes on the great machine shone a bright silver.

Moments later the JTeens were then standing with Hugo before Rose, Sara and the Weapon Master.

"The Quicksilver is flowing through the core. I can't believe it." Hugo said excitedly, "Who knew that there are still remnants of the Arkeyans?"

"We did." Rose, Sara and the Weapon Master said in unison.

"Oh, um, well of course you did," Hugo said nervously before composing himself, "Please we must find the Eternal Magi Source."

"It's the last piece we need to restore the Core of Light." Colleen added.  
"Can you help us?" Chrissie asked.

"Yes we can." The Weapon Master replied.

"I can't believe I'm talking to a real Arkeyan." Hsi Wu said, "This is a first."

"It's a first for all of us as well." Ice said, "We're in the presence of Royalty."

"I thought the Arkeyans all disappeared." Cody said, "At least that's what Hugo spoke."

"So did I." Hugo said, "its been over 10,000 years."

"In the case of the Arkeyan Sorcerers we have always been here." Rose said, "We have endured and grown and our way of life has survived."

"And we have also learned about the culture of skylands and the arts as well." Sara added before gesturing to the Weapon Master to continue.

"As the Arkeyan Sorcerer Queens said in some ways, we have disappeared but in others we have always been here," The Weapon Master spoke, "But for now, you will find the Eternal Source of Magic locked away in our ancient armory, where you will also witness the full expanse of our civilization… of our power. Would you like to go to our armory now JTeens?"

The Teens nodded yes to the Weapon Master and the twins.

"Excellent." The Weapon Master said, "Then the Arkeyan Armory awaits you. Rose and Sara will guide you will through the Armory."

Rose and Sara then led the JTeens across the great chain of time to the Arkeyan Armory. The Arkeyan Sorceress Queens knew that if the Armory was anything like the Quicksilver Vault then this would be the toughest source to retrieve yet.

**Next Time: **

_The JTeens discover the armory of Rose and Sara's Arkeyan Ancestors and discover how powerful the twins' civilization was 10,000 years ago. They then have to do battle with the Arkeyan Defenses. Will they retrieve the Eternal Magic Source or will the Arkeyan Defenses do them in? Read and review to find out. _


	22. Arkeyan Armory

Arkeyan Armory

The Portal Masters walked down the Great Chain of Time and entered the Arkeyan Armory. Rose and Sara were proud to be here as they were in the presence of their ancestors' creations. The team then walked forward to the platform where the hologram of the Weapon Master appeared before them. Rose and Sara also stood beside the Weapon Master as he was about to give his speech to the group and also to warn them about the caverns that form Rose and Sara's Arkeyan Armory.

"These caverns hold much of what is left of our once proud civilization." The Weapon Master said gesturing to Rose who stood to his right and Sara who stood to his left. "Restore power and you will find the Eternal Magic Source within."

"Then let's go get it." Hsi Wu said only to be stopped by the twins and a warning from the Weapon Master.

"But be warned," The Weapon Master advised, "Restoring power will also awaken the ancient Arkeyan Defenses that have lain dormant for thousands of years."

"Are you ready for this?" Rose asked the JTeens, "Once we step through there is no turning back."

"We're ready." Colleen said as the rest of the JTeens nodded, "After coming this far we're ready to recover the final component of the Core of Light."

"Then follow us." Sara said, "Our armory is going to be filled with dangerous traps and defenses."

So the JTeens followed the twins through their ancestors Armory and led the way to the power switch.

"At last - It is time." The Weapon Master said, "After Untold Ages of Darkness - Light."

Rose and Sara flipped the switch and restored power to the armory. Everyone could then see how much of what's left of the Arkeyan Civilization. There were rows of giant robots on the lower floor and there was even a giant robot. The group then decided to go continue on to the Unyielding Garrison where Skylanders of the Tech Element like Drobot and Trigger Happy had the advantage.

The group then met up with the hologram of the Weapon Master and asked him about the Defenses.

"So about the Automated Defenses," Ice asked, "How many of them are there?"

"There are many automated defenses ahead." The Weapon Master said.

"So can we shut them down or not?" Hsi Wu asked.

"Unfortunately we cannot deactivate them." The Weapon Master said again much to the Sky Demon's dismay.

"Then in that case we had best press on ahead and hope for the best." Rose suggested as she and Sara hoped some of the

"Allow us to take the lead." Drobot boomed as he and Trigger Happy, whom Chrissie summoned earlier, appeared to help out. Between the two of them they blasted their way through the control towers and the defenses.

"I'm glad we took Trigger Happy and Drobot down here." Spyro said, "Drobot practically fits right in here considering he created his suit from Arkeyan Technology."

"That's true but there's still the matter of blasting through the rest of the Defenses." Drobot reminded, "I'm not sure if I have enough power to do it alone."

The other Dragon Skylanders didn't say anything yet as they arrived at the Halls of Molten Fire. They were then met with a hologram of the Weapon Master as he was placed next to one of the War Machines.

"The defenses are alerted to your presence." The Weapon Master said, "Soon the War Machines will awaken."

"Okay so how are we going to get passed this?" Ice asked, "I could just create some lava bridges or something."

"You must activate this one and fight your way to the inner chamber before it is sealed shut and the War Machines Rise." The Weapon Master said.

"I can handle this." Chrissie said as team hopped into the War Machine while the Dragons Skylanders that could fly flew alongside the War Machine.

Bash, Camo and Zap levitated behind the other dragon Skylanders compliments of Sara casting levitation magic on them.

The War Machine then awoke and began walking through the Halls of Molten Fire.

"Fear not Portal Masters, I am still with you." Eon's voice said to the group. "Follow the commands to control the War Machine's powerful weapon systems."

"So what do I do first?" Chrissie asked as she was Piloting the giant robot.

"Press the main attack button to fire." Eon said as copters appeared from nowhere. Chrissie fired the primary attack button and magical energy blasts hit each and every copter in sight.

Chrissie was doing well handling the Arkeyan

"Platform at 12 O'clock." Colleen called, "How do we get past that?"

"Press the secondary attack button to punch the Platforms and the automatons." Eon said to Chrissie again who did as he said and used the robot to punch the Arkeyan robots and blast the copters.

"Chrissie's getting the hang of controlling the War Machine." Bash said watching the show.

"I'm glad the twins made the right choice letting her pilot one of their ancestor's creations." Cynder said, "She's mastering that machine quicker than the others."

"Such is the power of the Eternal Tech Source." Zap commented, "Chrissie's new found power is derived from that."

"And don't forget she was also the smart one of the group." Camo reminded. "Its no wonder the Eternal Tech Source gave her some of its power."

"And lets not forget that Rose and Sara also have another secret of their own." Sunburn reminded, "One that they'll reveal when the time comes."

"And something tells me that it involves the Eternal Sources." Spyro said as Chrissie piloted the War Machine and even faced down an enemy War Machine.

After a few blasts and some punches the enemy robot was defeated and sank back into the lava. Chrissie then piloted the War Machine through to the inner chamber and onto another platform of the armory. This time Colleen flipped the switch and restored power to that section of the Armory.

"Behold," The Weapon Master said, "The Eternal Magic Source."

"Okay so where is the Eternal Magic Source?" Cody asked.

"You will find the Eternal Magic Source in the Main Vault, at the center of our temple." The Weapon Master said.

The JTeens could then see the Eternal magic source inside a very well-fortified vault. Rose and Sara's Arkeyan Ancestors made Section 13's security vault look like child's play.

"Okay so how do we unlock the vault?" Ice asked knowing that it was going to be sealed tight.

"In order to unlock the Main Vault, three switches must be activated in smaller vaults." The Weapon Master responded, "These Vaults will require a security key card."

"So where's the key card?" Colleen questioned.

"You will find the security key card somewhere in the lower level of our temple." Weapon Master said, "Find it and bring it back to the main security panel."

The Portal Masters then headed into the Crucible section of the armory where Air Skylanders like Whirlwind were stronger. They ran into more of the Arkeyan defenses but they fought their way through them until they reached the Eternal Magic Source.

"Behold – The Eternal Magic Source." The Weapon Master said, "It is imperative that you now retrieve the security key card… THERE!"

The Portal Masters didn't say anything else as they continued to the Vault Section of the Armory. Colleen and Spyro took the lead since Magic Skylanders were stronger in that area. Even with the Arkeyan Defenses guarding the place Colleen and Spyro blasted their way through to the Security Key Card.

"Excellent – you have found the security card." The Weapon Master said, "Now bring it back to the Security Control Panel."

The team headed back to the Security panel where they ran into two Arkeyan Ultrons but with help from Colleen and Spyro once again the two of them made short work of the robots. They then proceeded to take the security key card to the security panel in order to unlock the smaller vaults.

"You have succeeded." The Weapon Master said to the team, "Now deactivate the three switches within the smaller vaults."

The Team split up in teams of two and headed to each of the three smaller vaults in

"All Switches are now unlocked. You may now retrieve the Eternal Magic Source, the final component of the Core of Light." Weapon Masters said to the group as they all headed together to the main vault.

"Go on Colleen." Rose said, "The Eternal Magic Source awaits."

"Its been waiting for one worthy to grant its power to," Sara said, "And as the leader of the JTeens I can't think of anybody better

Colleen didn't need any more motivation as she went to claim the Eternal Magic Source. The Source itself sensed Colleen's Magical potential and granted her some of its power as well as the ability to use any and all forms of Magic. The Eternal Magic Source then teleported the group back to Ruins.

"Portal Masters you have retrieved the final element, The very essence of Skylands, The Eternal Magic Source." Eon's voice said as the Eternal Magic Source hovered before them, "The Core of Light is reborn."

The Eternal Magic Source then added itself to the core as it blended itself right into the Crystal in the core of the machine. Everything stopped working for a few seconds before the machine began working at its maximum capacity as the great machine shot a beam of light into the sky driving away The Darkness. The Core of Light also upgraded the powers of the JTeens save for Drago and Hsi Wu as well as restoring the balance of power between Rose and Sara.

Back at Kaos' Flying Fortress Kaos was walking about when Glumshanks came in looking a bit singed.

"Why what's the matter Glumshanks?" Kaos asked, "You look different."

Glumshanks was a little ticked off and ready to lose it before the dark clouds faded as the skies turned to light opening the windows in Kaos' fortress blinding the two villains forcing both of them to shield their eyes.

"What the?" Kaos yelled in surprise at these turn of events, "Are you kidding ME?!"

"Glumshanks?" Kaos yelled trying to find his butler.

"Master?" Glumshanks asked still disoriented.

"Glumshanks?" Kaos yelled

"Master?" Glumshanks questioned.

"Glumshanks get us out of here! Full speed ahead!" Kaos yelled, "To the outlands."

The Flying Fortress flew at full speed to the Outlands all while Kaos complained.

"Ah my Darkness. My Beautiful Darkness." Kaos yelled, "Well I'm not beaten YET!"

Back at the machine everyone saw the great machine at its full capacity

"We did it! Wowsers! The Core of Light finally assembled! Now a grateful Skylands thanks me again. And you are welcome." Flynn said before adding, "Boom!"

"Get over yourself." Cali said, "Things don feel like they're you know quite done yet."

"Oh I see. That's because we haven't had our date yet." Flynn replied, "DOUBLE BOOM!"

"No Cali's right. The Core of Light has saved Skylands from The Darkness but not from the wrath of Kaos." Hugo reminded before the twins took over.

"Hugo's right." Sara said, "Kaos used his strongest minion to destroy the Core of Light."

"And as long as Kaos has that very same minion he can destroy the Core of Light at will." Rose said, "It's not over."

"So what you're saying is that we did all that work for nothing?" Hsi Wu grumbled. "Well that stinks."

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Cody asked.

"We go after Kaos himself." Chrissie replied. "It's the only way to restore true piece."

"Only problem is how do we find him?" Ice asked, "He could be anywhere."

"Actually he's in the outlands." Rose said, "Before the Darkness was banished traces of its power clung to me increasing my power over the Moon and the Darkness."

"And the Core of Light also has given me the coordinates on where to find him." Sara added, "as well as increasing my power over the Sun and the Light

"I could positively kiss you both right now." Hugo said to the twins.

"Not right now Hugo." Rose and Sara said in unison.

"You're quite right." Hugo said, "Now that we know where Kaos' fortress is the Portal Masters can mount a final assault!"

"So how do you plan on getting us there?" Ice asked.

"The Core of Light of course." Hugo said proudly before turning serious, "Rose Sara. Are you ready to help the JTeens take on the Evil Kaos and rid Skylands of him once and for all?"

The Arkeyan Sorceress Twin Queens said yes and that they were prepared to help the JTeens defeat Kaos once and for all.

"Excellent." Hugo said to the twins before turning to the JTeens, "JTeens are you ready to help the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens take on the Evil Kaos and rid Skylands of him once and for all?"

The JTeens all said yes and that they were prepared to fight Kaos and help the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens.

"Splendid now I'll just use the Core to send you there." Hugo said walking over to the great machine, "I just punch in a few coordinates and."

The Portal Masters were all in bubbles that were heading to the Lair of Kaos.

"Wow I guess the Core works pretty fast." Hugo said surprised.

"I sure wish we could go with the Portal Masters." Cali said, "Then we could all take down Kaos together."

"I agree Cali but somehow I think this is something our heroes must do alone." Hugo said in a solemn tone.

**Next Time: **

_The Heroes arrive at the moment of truth at the Lair of Kaos where they must face Kaos' elemental servants to find his Caste. Will the heroes defeat Kaos or will he destroy the Core of Light once again. Read and Review to find out. _


	23. Lair of Kaos

**Author's Note: This is it folks. The finale of JTeens: Coming of the Portal Masters. I just want to say that it's been an honor and a pleasure having such loyal reviewers who followed this story from the very beginning. Your reviews mean so much to mean right now and I'm touched. Hopefully you'll follow the events of the Demon Mutation Saga that StellaMagic has already started to write. Thank you and let us go to the final battle against Kaos. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jackie Chan Adventures, Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure or the JTeens concept. If I did own any of this then this would be a big screen production right now and StellaMagic and I would be the writers and the directors. **

Lair of Kaos

The JTeens and the Arkeyan Sorceress Queens found themselves in the Outlands, in Kaos' Lair. They were then greeted by the sound of Eon's voice as he appeared before them in the form of a floating head.

"You have arrived at the moment of truth Portal Masters." Eon said, "Only you can defeat Kaos and rid his evil from Skylands Once and for all."

"Then let's get him." Hsi Wu said ready to defeat Kaos. "I'd like to give that punk a piece of my mind."

"But beware," Eon warned, "Kaos' elemental servants lurk throughout."

"Figures," Drago said, "After coming this far Kaos won't make it easy for us."

"So how do we get to Kaos?" Colleen asked, "We're ready to face him but where is he?"

"Go forth and find the entrance to Kaos' Castle." Eon said, "It is there you will meet you destiny. Good luck Portal Masters."

"We won't fail you." Chrissie said as Eon's spirit faded away. "We'll save Skylands."

"That's beautiful Chrissie," Rose said, "I can see why Ice likes you but now is not the time."

"I'd love to sit hear and hug everyone but perhaps we can discuss romance issues after defeating Kaos." Sara said, "For now we should get moving."

"Rose and Sara are right." Ice said, "Kaos is expecting us by now."

"And he's sure to have tons of traps waiting for us." Cody spoke as they got going, "We should be careful."

So the team headed entered the Coldfire Crater section of the Lair where Ice and Sunburn took the lead since Skylanders of the Fire Element were stronger in that zone. Kaos' lava drop minions gave them little trouble as the duo easily cleaned them out with fire breath from Sunburn and Ice's new strengthened flames, given to him from the Eternal Fire Source. Drago even helped out considering he himself had fire powers and easily destroyed the remaining elemental Servants in that area.

"Oh great we've hit a lock." Cody said as the team hit a locked gate. "And there's no key in sight."

"Leave it to me," Rose said casting a spell on the lock, "Alohomora."

The locked gate opened and the team continued on their way to facing Kaos.

"How did you do that?" Ice asked.

"I'm the Arkeyan Sorceress Queen of the Moon and I have power over the Darkness," Rose said, "Spell's like that are child's play for me and Sara."

The JTeens seemed to accept that answer as they continued onwards into the Lair of Kaos. Colleen and Spyro took the lead since the group was now in the Path of Fangs and Skylanders of the Magic Element were stronger in that area. Colleen and Spyro kicked butt against Kaos' minions. They even ran into some Arkeyan Drones and Lava kings but they too fell to Spyro and Colleen's power with support from the group as they eventually arrived in the Towers of Darkness.

"Kaos is really beginning to go all out here." Hsi Wu said. "He probably hopes his minions do us in before we get to him."

"Well what did you expect Hsi Wu?" Rose retorted, "We've faced Kaos and his minions enough to know that he always sends the troops out to tire us."

"He's probably hoping to weaken us enough so he can destroy us." Spyro commented. "But we're much tougher than he thinks."

The Portal Masters nodded as Ice and Sunburn once again took the lead as Skylanders of the Fire Element were stronger in that area.

"Is it just me or is Kaos going all out?" Ice asked as he faced down some more minions with the Sunburns help.

"No its not just you." Rose said using her magic to help the team. "Kaos knows we're coming for him."  
"So think of this as the welcome committee." Sara spoke as they arrived at another locked gate.

"Allow me." Sara said as she stepped up to the locked gate, Alohomora."

The JTeens saw the three locks all opened at the same time. Sara and Rose then began speaking as the group continued walking through the Towers of Darkness.

"I bet you're probably all wondering how I managed to pull that one off." Sara spoke.

"Actually yes I would," Hsi Wu said much to a groan from the others.

"I'm the Arkeyan Sorceress Queen of the Sun and have power over the Light," Sara sighed basically repeating what Rose said earlier, "Spells like that are child's play for me and Rose. Did you forget that already?"

"Don't blame yourself," Drago commented as they continued torching enemies that got in the way, "My uncle was easily distracted by girls. In fact that's what got him banished by the Eight Immortals to the void."

"I wish your dad didn't tell you about that." The Sky Demon grumbled much to his annoyance while everyone laughed at that comment.

Soon the team arrived near the end of the area and after defeating numerous waves of enemies the team arrived at the Castle Blackthrone as the lift took them to Kaos' Castle.

"Go forth and find the entrance to Kaos' Castle. It is there you will meet your destiny. Good luck Portal Masters." Eon's voice echoed as the team rode the lift to Kaos' Castle.

"All of your Skylanders have returned to full health." Eon said to the team as they rode the lift to Kaos' Flying Fortress.

"We're going to need all the energy we can get." Colleen said getting out a water ball and a magic orb as Zap stood beside her while Spyro flew behind the lift. "This will be our biggest challenge yet."

"We're ready for this Colleen," Ice said prepping a fireball and some flaming skulls hovering around him as Cynder and Sunburn flew behind him and next to Spyro. "Kaos is going down in the hiz house."

"That's right everyone," Cody said summoning some boulders and razor leaves as Bash and Camo stood by his side ready to defeat Kaos "We've come too far to back down now."

"If we work together and combine all of our skills we can defeat Kaos once and for all." Chrissie said summoning both Wind and electricity as Whirlwind and Drobot flew behind her and beside the other Dragon Skylanders as thy all prepared to face the biggest battle of their lives.

The group then saw the castle flip upside down and saw Kaos in a mechanical chair waiting for them. They all stepped bravely onto the arena as Kaos was sitting in a mechanical throne like suit waiting for them.

"FOOLISH APPRENTICES! You've played RIGHT INTO my hands! HAHAHA!" Kaos laughed. "SO WHAT – if you managed to survive and take all of the Eternal Sources! BIG DEAL – if you restored the so-called "Core of Light"! its all for NOTHING! Because NOW you have followed me into MY realm! And here I am ALL powerful. And YOU – are NOTHING!"

Kaos then activated his mech as he began to attack the heroes. The Heroes dodged the attack and fired back at the suit damaging it as well as the evil version of Stump Smash that appeared on Kaos' behalf. Once the suit was damaged and Evil Ent defeated Kaos then taunted the heroes.

"I have to laugh." Kaos laughed a bit before laughing. "I HAVE TO!"

"And why is that?" Drago demanded as the Portal Masters prepared their elemental attacks to fire them at Kaos.

"Because even though you somehow managed you not get get squashed," Kaos retorted, "You now face the most hideous and powerful of all my minions."

Rose and Sara shared a look knowing which minion Kaos was talking about. The JTeens all noticed the look the twins had and they could tell that this minion was no joke. The platform they were all standing on rose into the air as Kaos was still sitting in his mechanical chair.

"Meet the same minion that destroyed the Core of Light - and will do so again! Meet the beast that sent Eon to his well-deserved bodiless OBLIVION! MEET – my Hydra!" Kaos bellowed as he summoned his hydra.

Kaos' hydra was huge. It had eight heads each of which represented each of the Eternal sources. The hydra then started firing off spells one at a time as Kaos slammed his chair down onto the ground. That gave the team time to attack once again as the Hydra sent out wave after wave of spells at the group. The team dodged each one but Hsi Wu didn't have to worry much since he could fly and avoid the spells while helping to provide a lookout for the team.

"Hmmm… Interesting… It seems you are more skillful than Eon after all." Kaos admitted slightly, "Perhaps there IS something special inside you… And I think I'll have my brawlers bash it out of you so I can get a better look at it."

Kaos then sent out Evil Eruptor and his Evil Ice Yeti to attack. The heroes having fought them before and memorized their attack patterns each avoided their attacks as well as supporting the dragon Skylanders in attacking the evil minions while the Twins and Hsi Wu went to attack Kaos' mechanical suit itself. Once the suit took even more damage and the other two Bralwers were defeated the Brawlers reappeared before Kaos looking defeated.

"Fools! I've had it up to here with your incompetence!." Kaos said raising his hand to his head before rising it up past his head, "Actually no, even higher - up to HERE! BESIDES, I have three more minions who are much more deserving of this privilege."

The Evil Elf, Evil Water Dragon and the Evil Missile Minion appeared and absorbed energy from the defeated Brawlers to power themselves up.

"Guys Kaos is pulling out all the stops here." Spyro said seeing the Evil Minions power up.

"Then we better pull out all the stops as well so we can kick butt." Cynder commented as the heroes rushed into battle again. Drago Colleen, Chrissie, Ice, and Cody took on the evil minions while Spyro, Cynder, Whirlwind, Drobot, and Sunburn supported the Sky Demon, the Arkeyan Moon Sorceress, and the Arkeyan Sun Sorceress in attacking Kaos' suit doing even more damage to it until the suit was heavily damaged and the minions were defeated again.

"MINIONS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU! All you have to do is defeat six measly apprentices and two twin witches." Kaos said, "Never mind I have three minions more that should do the trick!"

The Evil Elf was destroyed and used to empower the Evil Knight Minion. The Evil Water Dragon was turned into experience orbs and used to power the evil Missile Minion while the Evil Phoenix Dragon was used empowered by destroying the Evil Imp Minion.

The heroes once again did the same routine as they faced this group of minions and they kicked butt only this time the Hydra sent out waves of spells that Kaos used before and ones that Kaos didn't use but even with the new spells the team still prevailed over the third wave of Kaos' Minions. Once again the Minions fell before a defeated heap before Kaos as he ranted about how they were defeated again.

"How is it that ALL of the lame evil minions work for me? HOW?!" Kaos bellowed.

"Because you're an idiot?" Hsi Wu taunted.

"WHATEVER! Even if my next three minions are lame incompetents," Kaos sneered, "At least they're far-shooting lame incompetents. HA! And they will spell your final DEFEAT!"

Kaos' final three evil minions appeared and each one absorbed one of the defeated minions power to make themselves stronger.

"Now shit really just hit the fan here." Rose said as they saw the strongest group of minions yet.

"We can take them guys." Sara said. "Just remember everything that you learned from all the previous battles against Kaos, the Darkness, and his armies."

The Team didn't need to be told twice as they used everything they learned to fight the powerful evil minions and avoided attacks. They also evaded attacks from Kaos' Hydra as well as flipped some of the Spells against it doing damage to the beast, the minions and Kaos himself.

"I don't understand it! Don't you know who I AM?!" Kaos bellowed, "Haven't you heard that it's a bad idea to mess with KAOS!?"

"Apprantely not." Cody sneered.

"All I need is my Hydragon to defeat you – Fools! THAT – and my super-strong, ultra-destructive, ALL POWERFUL mechanical suit, that is. Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughed before destroying the last of his minions to restore power to his suit.

"What do you say we finish this once and for all guys?" Drago said as he prepared to fire an attack at Kaos.

"I'm in all for it." Bash said.

"That makes three of us." Camo said, "We're going to give it everything we have."

"And more." Zap added, "This is for Skylands."

So the Heroes and the Dragon Skylanders gave it all they had to defeat Kaos. Sometimes he would get out of range by hovering in the air but the Dragon Skylanders and JTeens that could fly blasted him from the skies. Sometimes Kaos would slam his suit in an attempt to do damage but the team hit him with a barrage of magic damaging his mechanical suit even further. The Hydra also attempted to stop them but Rose and Sara combined their powers of the Darkness and the Light respectively with the powers given to them by the Eternal Sources as well as those of Colleen, Ice, Cody, and Chrissie and in a group attack they destroyed the Hydra and sent it back to the depths of the Outlands from where it came as well as damaging Kaos' suit beyond repair in a final attack. Once the suit was damaged and sparking as well as the Hydra defeated Kaos began making his speech once again.

"You think this is over? HA! You think wrong! In fact, I think you think that I think that I cannot win. I assure you – I can! There WILL come another day – oh not now maybe – but soon. And we will me again. And on that day I - Kaos – will introduce you to your sweet, SWEET OBLIVION!" Kaos laughed as the chair began to explode sending him into the sky and knocking him out cold as he fell to the ground.

"Fear my giant floating head." Kaos said in a daze before being rendered unconscious.

Back at the ruins the gang all had Kaos in a containment field as the Portal Masters, Hugo, Cali, Flynn, and the Dragon Skylanders were all present listening to Kaos make idle threats.

"Man this guy's worse than that brat Stacey," Hsi Wu grumbled, "He's a pain in the neck."

"We've heard enough already," Flynn said having listened to enough of Kaos' threats.

"You know Flynn you're really a great guy," Cali said, "When you don't have your foot in your mouth that is."

"Seriously I'm going to barf now." Kaos said before making threats about how he'd keep coming back till Skylands was his.

"Okay this would be our cue." Rose said to Sara.

"That it would be sis." Sara said to Rose, "Hugo care to give us a hand here?"

"Really me?" Hugo asked, "I'd be honored. Master Eon?"

"I don't see why not." Eon said as he had a good idea where the twins were going to banish Kaos.

Hugo then set the coordinates to the location of Kaos' exile. Then with some help from Rose and Sara crossing their staves the Core of Light then flung Kaos through the Tunnels of Space and right on to planet Earth.

"You have done well Portal masters but there is more to do." Eon said to Colleen, Ice, Cody, Chrissie, Drago and Hsi Wu, "The Journey as JTeens is only just beginning."

"Thank you Master Eon but what about Rose and Sara?" Colleen asked.

"They were the ones who led us throughout Skylands." Ice said, "We can't forget about them."

"Rose and Sara's adventures as the new leaders of the Arkeyan Sorcerers are only just beginning." Eon replied. "As are their adventures helping you grow not only as Portal Masters but as JTeens."

"Then does this mean?" Drago asked.

"Yes Drago," Master Eon said, "Rose and Sara will be traveling between Earth and Skylands from now on."

"Thank you Master Eon." Cody said, "We will remember this honor. I hope someday we can come back to Skylands."

"Now that's a trip I wouldn't mind taking," Chrissie spoke up, "So what should we do now?"

"Well we've still got the rest of the weekend to enjoy ourselves." Rose said, "Let's stay in Skylands for a bit."

"And we can use this time to work on our abilities and grow even stronger." Sara said and to that the JTeens all said yes to enjoying their time in Skylands.

Meanwhile back in Avalon, Tchang Zu the Thunder Demon had seen everything via his own magic mirror. He had already known that Kaos was going to eliminate the JTeens and even though he despised humans he figured he would need Kaos' powers so without anybody noticing he opened a portal to Avalon just as Kaos had been flung to earth allowing him to stay normal size. As soon as Kaos was flung through the portal he landed right at the feet of the Thunder Demon.

"Where am I?" Kaos wondered before seeing the thunder demon. "What are you?"

"For now somebody who wants the JTeens eliminated." Tchang Zu answered, "And we both share a common goal. You seek to rule over Skylands and I seek to take over Avalon."

"So let's go back and get those fools." Kaos yelled only subside into silence as soon as the Thunder Demon growled.

"Not yet you fool," Tchang Zu advised, "We must wait for the right time to strike and then we'll rule. But for now tell me, have you heard of the Arkeyans?"

"Tell me everything you know." Kaos said as the Thunder Demon began to tell Kaos everything about the Arkeyan Civilization from the Sorcerer Empire to the Robot Empire and even about the part where they defeated the current King of Avalon Xua Wing.

**Author's Note: **

**And that's the end. For now anyway, what will happen now that Tchang Zu and Kaos are teaming up. Find out in the Sequel titled, JTeens: Return of the Giants which will be coming in the near future. **


End file.
